Power Rangers Reloaded
by justinbest2014
Summary: My take on Power Rangers. When two NASADA astronauts accidentally free Rita Repulsa an ancient, and evil sorceress who wiped out the dinousars, and Atlantis 10,000,000 years ago. A kind, and wise wizard, and his multifunctional automaton companion must recruit the descendants of the heroic knights who last banished Rita
1. Day of The Dumpster

Power Rangers Reloaded

Episode 1 Day of the Dumpster

By Justin Best

It all started on a day like at Ernie's Gym, and Juice Bar in the southern California City of Angel Grove. On the Karate Mat a muscular dark haired young man in red workout clothes was sparing with another young man in black, and purple workout clothes. "Nice recovery Zack" Jason said impressed by Zack's moves. Then the two friends were done sparing, NS they shook each other's hands, and Zack responded humbly with "Thanks for teaching me".

While this was going on one of their other friends a brown haired girl in pink workout clothes was doing gymnastics on the balance beam while another a dark haired girl in yellow workout clothes was practicing karate by herself when the girl in pink did a flip off the balance beam, and the girl in yellow congratulated her by saying "That was awesome Kimberly" to which Kimberly responded gratefully with "Thanks Trini".

Just then another one of their friends a young geeky looking blonde young man with glasses wearing a Karate gi with a blue head band showed up, and said excitedly "Hey fellas" Zack asked gladly with "Yo Billy what's up?" to which Billy explained "Well I think I'm mentally, and physically prepared for my first Karate class."

Afterwards two more young men one blonde haired, and plus size, the other dark haired, and scrawny in black, and grey punk style clothing with purple shirts underneath appeared, and Trini said worriedly "Oh no look who showed up". Kimberly responded disappointedly with "Bulk, and Skull". Then Bulk said eagerly "Hey girls how about that double date we talked about?", and Skull followed up with "Yeah double date" before laughing like a hyena, and asking "yeah what about it?"

Trini responded nicely with "Sorry guys", and Skull was about to walk off when Bulk grabbed him by his collar, and shook his head at him. Then Bulk said angrily "what's the matter we aren't good enough for you?". Trini pleaded "Leave us alone Bulk", but Bulk only responded with "Yeah make me", and Skull parroted "Yeah make me".

Then Zack appeared, and Skull nervously pointed at Bulk, and said "Him make him" Zack then said "You heard what she said" but Bulk was undaunted, and said mockingly "ooh look Skull the dancer wants to be a fighter" Kimberly assured Zack "Don't worry Zack we can handle these two".

Bulk responded angrily with Oh yeah let's show you some karate moves" before he, and Skull charged at Kimberly, and Trini but the two just got out of the way, and threw Bulk, and Skull onto the Gymnastics mat, and Kimberly followed mockingly with "You guys should definitely join Jason's Karate Class".

While this was going on all over Angel Grove people were watching TV when a newscaster announced "We are now live with NASADA's latest mission to the moon" then the newscast showed images of a space shuttle landing on the moon. While there two astronauts got out, and started looking around when one of them noticed a shining red light in the distance. The two astronauts followed the glow to a mysterious dumpster like object. "What do you think it is?" one of them asked. The other one simply replied "It looks like a giant space dumpster".

While on Earth in a mysterious temple like fortress in the bottom of the sea a shiny white crystal ball sprang to life with the image of the two astronauts, and soon all the lights in the fortress sprang to life revealing all sorts of pillars, consoles, and devices including a red humanoid robot with a gold saucer shaped head.

As soon as the robot was activated it looked at the crystal ball, and exclaimed worriedly "Aye ye ye Zordon two astronauts have discovered Rita's prison, and according to the Command Center's computer due to continental drift the Command Center is at the bottom of the sea.

Then the tallest pillar surged with energy as it displayed what looked like a giant glowing human head. Zordon then replied "Activate the Geoseismic Modulator, and bring us to the surface" "Understood" Alpha responded, as he pressed some buttons on the console causing the land the area around the Command Center to detach from the rest of the sea bed, and rise to the surface as an Island.

Back on the moon the astronauts had just about removed the lid on the space dumpster, and as soon as they did a geyser of lights emanated from the Dumpster, and the lights solidified the form of four creatures.

A ferocious humanoid panther like creature in gold armor with black falcon like wings, a bat like humanoid creature with a white human like face, and a monocle, a blue pig like humanoid creature in black, and silver armor, and a white creature with elf like ears, and a strange half mammal half reptile like face.

The blue pig like creature cheered "Oh right we're out" then he went back to the space dumpster, and pleaded "Wake up Rita wake up we're free", and out of the space dumpster came what looked like an elderly Asian woman in a brown dress with white pointy hair who yawned, and the blue pig like creature went "Ooh morning breath", and looked through it's satchel.

While the white creature just shook it's head, and said contently "It's good to be free after 10,000,000 years". Then the bat like creature went up to Rita who was now wielding a giant gold scepter with a giant round ruby in it, and said obediently "Let me help your evilness. Come on walk with talk with me".

Then Rita said angrily "You imbecile you made me step in a puddle. Get out of my way monkey face". Then she took her scepter, and shot energy beams at the dumpster destroying it. The Astronauts tried to flee for their lives but Rita mockingly "Oh don't leave you'll miss my coming out party that's when I destroy the nearest planet" as she pointed to Earth then she turned her attention back to the Astronauts, and said menacingly "But first how about a token of my gratitude" as she quite literally blew them away off into space.

Back at the gym, and juice bar Jason was saying proudly "Billy I'm telling you for your first lesson you did really well". "I did?" Billy asked surprised. "Yeah we were watching" Kimberly answered. But Billy replied nervously "I don't know I'm just not sure if I have what it takes." But Trini said "It's a state of mind Billy you don't need to be strong for martial arts". "Yeah it's all up here" Zack said pointing at his own head.

Then Ernie the plus sized middle aged owner of the gym, and juice bar came over with a plate of drinks, and said "Hey guys" and the five friends replied "Hey Ernie", and Ernie inquired "So who ordered the spinach juice?".

Then out of nowhere an earthquake came out of nowhere, and Ernie cried out "Oh no it's an earthquake everybody stay calm". Then the earthquake caused Ernie to spill the drinks onto Bulk to which Ernie apologized "Sorry Bulk".

Downtown skyscrapers started dislodging from their foundations, and moving through the city on their own until they all converged on a single area where a mysterious castle floated down from space and landed on the building in the center.

A reporter in a helicopter watching it could only muster a shocked "Goodness gracious it seems some kind of flying castle has landed in downtown Angel Grove". Then the castle's doors opened and out came Rita flying on some strange looking old fashioned tricycle followed by the panther like creature in gold armor.

Then Rita shouted at everyone in Angel Grove "Hear me you pathetic earthlings. I am Rita Repulsa the most powerful, and evil witch in the universe. I can, and I have destroyed countless worlds just because I didn't like the way they look, and now I'm going to do the same to your planet".

Then she took her scepter, and from it she projected an image of the space shuttle miniaturized inside her castle with the miniaturized astronauts trapped inside. Rita then menacingly told them "As you can see I have these poor fools who released me hostage".

Then she showed them an image of a mace being hung by a string with a magnifying glass aimed at the string that was using the focused light to slowly burn the string. "And in just a few hours their going to be my first victims as well" then she broke out into maniacal laughter.

Back at the Command Center Alpha was watching the events transpire on the viewing globe, and going "Aye ye ye we're too late Zordon Rita, and her minions are free". Zordon then tried to calm him down with "Patch me into the Holographic Projector, and let me see if I can reason with her". Then Alpha once again pushed some buttons on a console, and the image of Zordon's face appeared in the skies over Angel Grove.

"Rita Repulsa" Zordon called out "On behalf of Earth, Eltar, and all the peaceful planets of the universe I beseech you. Earth is a planet of peace, love, and hope there is nothing left for you here. Turn back now to your empire of dead worlds, and leave Earth alone".

"Ahh Zordon I see being trapped in a time warp for 10,000,000 years hasn't done your brain any favors" Rita mocked "You, and what army as I see your still trapped in that time warp, and I wiped out your pathetic champions eons ago you've got nothing'. Then Rita went back to laughing maniacally.

At the Command Center Alpha inquired worriedly "Now what Zordon" to which Zordon answered solemnly "There's only one option left find five humans whose DNA signatures match those of our previous team of Power Rangers, and see if they will volunteer to help stop Rita, and save the Astronauts". Then Alpha pushed some more buttons on the console.

While at the juice bar every except Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly was running out of the juice bar, when Kimberly asked worriedly "Oh my gosh what's happening?" to which Trini could only respond "This is too weird", and Jason tried to assure them "Hang on".

Just then out of nowhere Jason randomly turned into red energy, Zack turned into black energy, Billy turned into blue energy, Trini turned into yellow energy, and Kimberly turned into pink energy, and they all disappeared then they rematerialized inside the Command Center.

The five friends looked around the mysterious structure to which Kimberly could only react sarcastically "Well it's not exactly the mall". But Billy was impressed beaming "Wow this place is magnificent". While Jason asked confused "I don't get it how did we end up here?". To which Trini could only reply "I just want to know where "here" is".

Billy then eagerly turned to the consoles, and started pressing buttons asking "Maybe the answers in these controls". Then Alpha appeared waving his arms frantically going "Wait watch out don't touch that woahhh" before falling down. Billy then picked up Alpha wondering out loud "Woah a fully sentient multifunctional automaton. Never seen anything like it".

Just then Zordon appeared in the pillar, and said to the five friends "Welcome humans". Jason then inquired "So who are you?", and Kimberly followed with "What are you?" Zordon then answered I am Zordon an interdimensional wizard from the planet Eltar caught in a time warp", and Alpha answered "And my name is Alpha 5 I'm Zordon's multifunctional robotic companion, and assistant".

Kimberly then asked dubiously "Could someone please take me back to Earth because I'm really confused" Zordon replied with "It's quite simple my dear this planet is under attack, and I have brought you here to save it". "Yeah right" Zack said skeptically to which Zordon replied confidently "Ahh a nonbeliever. Look Behind you at the viewing globe. Your doubts will be answered in the images you see".

The five friends turned to the viewing globe which then show themed various images from various civilizations, some ancient looking, some futuristic but all were beautiful, and peaceful looking. Zordon then explained "Once upon a time the universe was in a wondrous age. Almost every planet in the universe was inhabited, and almost every civilization lived in peace."

Then Zordon showed them some images of primitive early civilizations, and dinosaurs, and creatures the five friends believed to be myths like dragons, and unicorns. "Your planet in particular was home to a variety of wondrous creatures such as dinosaurs".

Then the viewing globe displayed images of demonic looking creatures attacking, and destroying the various civilizations. "But where there is light there is darkness, and one terrible day numerous beings turned to evil, and began mad crusades to control the very universe itself".

Then Zordon showed them images of Rita, her minions, and what looked like an army of sentient humanoid statues running amok. Zordon explained "But few were as powerful, and evil as Rita Repulsa. Along with her sentient clay foot soldiers, and her army of evil magical beings she laid waste to what you humans called Atlantis, and brought dinosaurs, and magical beings to extinction".

Then he showed them images of various groups of people in colorful spandex, and helmets along with various matching vehicles that would combine to form giant robot knights. "But the evil of Rita, and other beings would not go unopposed for various peace loving beings from Earth, and other planets got together using the most ancient magic, alongside the most advanced technology to become of legion of heroes known throughout out the universe as the Power Rangers".

Zordon showed some images of a primitive civilization alongside some very futuristic robotic dinosaurs, and Zordon further explained "I came to your planet, and I looked to the five clans of Atlantis to find the most powerful, brave, and wise warriors to become Earth's team of Power Rangers, and I succeeded".

Zordon showed them images of the five warriors four young men in red, black, blue, and yellow, and one young woman in pink, and explained "I found Prince Yamato of the Tyrannosaurus clan, Prince Sharma of the Mastodon clan, Prince Etoffe of the Triceratops clan, Prince Daim of the Sabre Tooth Tiger clan, and Princess Rinshiya of the Pterodactyl clan".

Then Zordon showed them an elderly looking Asian man in white clothes carrying another giant scepter but his had a strange spikey spiral shape. The man also had five coins with what looked like the images of various prehistoric creatures on them that he then gave the five warriors, and Zordon explained "I then gave them the mystical medallions called the Power Coins each Power Coin was infused with the power of each clan's respective dinosaurs".

Then the warriors put the coins into various belt buckle like devices, and calling out the names of their respective dinosaurs, and getting their own spandex suits, and helmets. Prince Yamato got a red suit based on the Tyrannosaurus, Prince Sharma got a black suit based on a Mastodon, Prince Etoff got a blue suit based on a Tricertops, Prince Daim got a yellow suit based on a Sabre Tooth Tiger, and Princess Rinshiya got a pink suit based on a Pterodactyl.

Zordon then showed his rangers storming into Rita's castle, and beaming down the dumpster like prison which then opened up, and fired white light at Rita, and her minions which turned them into white light, sucked them up, and closed itself. Zordon explained "Eventually my rangers were able to finally trap Rita in a space dumpster, and trap her on the moon".

Then Zordon showed Rita casting a spell, and himself being wrapped in some weird rope made from some weird translucent blue plastic like substance, and then some images of some skeletons dressed like his rangers. Which Zordon sadly explained "But victory was not without sacrifice for not only was I banished to a time warp forever but my rangers ultimately gave their own lives for the cause".

Trini then asked still in doubt "But what does all this have to do with us?" Zordon then explained "You five are direct descendants of my last team of Power Rangers, and as such only you can inherit their magnificent legacy, and save your planet".

Then the belt buckle like devices with the dinosaur engraved coins appeared on the five teenagers. Zordon explained "Those are your Power Morphers if you or anyone else is in danger raise them out in front of you calling out the name of your dinosaur, and you will morph into the new Power Rangers".

"Morph?" Kimberly asked still confused. Billy then explained "Metamorphosis" but Kimberly was still confused until Trini explained "That means to change", and Kimberly nodded, and Zordon explained as Power Rangers you will have access to a universe of power, and will command a fleet of fighting machines called Zords" but Trini asked "I still don't get it".

Zordon showed them a red robotic Tyrannosaurus, and said "Jason bold, and powerful you shall command the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord". Then a black robotic Mastodon "Zachary clever, and brave you shall command the Mastodon Dinozord. Then a pink robotic Pterodactyl "Kimberly graceful, and smart the Pterodactyl Dinozord shall be yours". Then a blue robotic Triceratops "Billy patient, and wise you shall command the powerful Triceratops Dinozord"., and finally yellow robotic Sabre Tooth Tiger "Trini graceful, and agile the Sabre Tooth Tiger Dinozord shall be under your command".

Then Zordon showed them a giant tank shaped made from their Zords which then transformed into a giant robot knight, and Zordon explained "Just you five work together so do your zords. When you need help you need only look to the power of the Dinozords, and they will come together to form the Mighty Megazord".

But Zack was still skeptical "Power Morphers? Megazords? Atlantis? Magical creatures? Evil space aliens? Uh uh this is too weird. I'll tell you what it's been real but I gotta go". Kimberly agreed "Yeah see ya". Then all of them except Jason started leaving, and Zack said "Ya all coming" but Jason was still taking in what Zordon was saying so Zack asked "Jason?" which brought him back long enough to answer "What?" to which Zack answered "You coming?", and Jason answered "Yeah", and left with them.

But before they left Zordon cried out "Wait before you go there is something you must see". Then the viewing globe showed the two astronauts in their spaceship in Rita's palace with the magnifying glass getting closer to burning the string, and dropping the mace. Trini then cried "Oh no". Then Zordon explained "As you can see Rita is holding the NASADA astronauts who freed her hostage, only you as the Power Rangers can save them".

Back in her palace on the moon Rita was looking though her telescope at Earth, and said in a sarcastically offended voice "Zordon I'm surprised by you Teenagers?" then she turned to the white creature, and demanded "Finster start making Putties". Finster then replied obediently "Yes my queen right away".

Finster then started taking some clay, put it some molds until it took on humanoid shapes, and when he had enough clay figures put them on a tray while the blue pig like creature gloated "Those Putties will make space dust out of those teenagers".

And Finster added joyfully "And if they don't we can always make more". Then he put the tray in an oven that was connected to some tubes, and an explosion came out of the tubes, and when it cleared there was an army of Putties standing there.

Then Rita looked inside the spaceship, and said mockingly at the cowering astronauts "So you two still enjoying our accommodations?" before once again laughing maniacally, and saying "Well soon you won't be the only guests at my party".

And at the Command Center two strange diamond shaped sirens went off, and Alpha screamed "Aye ye ye" Billy asked "What is it Zordon?" then the viewing globe showed an image of Rita's Putties outside the Command Center, and Zordon explained "Rita has already sent down an army of putties to stop you before you even become Rangers you must go out, and stop them". Then Jason said proudly don't worry Zordon we'll stop them" as he, and his friends left while Alpha wondered in a worried voice "Are you sure they can do it Zordon?" to which Zordon answered confidentially "I know they will".

In her palace Rita was looking at the new Rangers as they were walking around the desert outside the command center, and cheerfully exclaimed "Get the putties it's time" then she aimed her scepter at the Earth, and said forcefully "Take That". Then Rita fired another energy beam which hit the ground next to the Rangers as Putties started surrounding them.

"Watch out" Jason warned his friends while Trini asked "What was that?" then the Putties started surrounding the five teens, and Zack warned "Lookout". Then the Putties grabbed Kimberly by the arms, and Jason cried out "Zack". Zack then assured him "Don't worry these two are mine".

Then Zack distracted the Putties with some hip hop moves before he, Jason, and Trini started punching Putties. Then a Putty came after Billy who put his glasses away but two more Putties grabbed him. Kimberly then did a flip, and kicked off a Putty, and tried to kick another one but it didn't work.

Then Zack kicked some more Putties while Billy tried to evade his Putties, and got them to bump into each other but they grabbed, and threw him. Then the Putties threw Kimberly, then Zack, then Trini, and finally Jason

Kimberly bemoaned "This day is too weird". Trini asked panicking "What do we do?" Jason responded with the only thing he knew "Zordon said that these would give us power so let's use them". Then they raised their Morphers out in front of themselves.

Zack shouted "Mastodon", Kimberly shouted "Pterodactyl", Billy shouted "Triceratops", Trini shouted "Sabre Tooth Tiger", and finally Jason shouted "Tyrannosaurus". Then Black, Pink, Blue, Yellow, and Red energy emanated from the Morphers, and surrounded the five teenagers before solidifying in the form of five spandex suits with matching Dinosaur themed helmets.

At the Command Center Alpha cheered "Yes they've done it Zordon. They've made the metamorphosis" Zordon then told Alpha "Good now send them down to Angel Grove Rita has just sent down Goldar".

Then the rangers started teleporting again, and Billy pointed out "We're being teleported again" Kimberly asked "Where are we going?" Kimberly asked, and Jason answered "We're gonna save the world".

When they finished teleporting Jason shouted "All right let's do this". Then the Rangers did a pose, and shouted "Power Rangers" then Goldar jumped down carrying his sword,and summoned an army of Putties, and ordered them "Get them", and the Putties attacked the Power Rangers. But one by one the Power Rangers started fighting them off with ease.

Back at Rita's palace Rita was watching this, and simply shrugged it off with "Those Rangers are gonna wish they never tangled with me I'll trap them in a time warp the same way I did Zordon. Babbo is the time device ready or have you messed it up?".

Babboo answered "I managed to get it to work" before hitting the blue pig like creature on the head, and complaining "No thanks to lunkhead over here". Then the blue pig like creature said "Hey". Rita seemed impressed "Now that looks okay".

Babboo explained "It's all programmed it will fly down to Earth". Then the blue pig like creature explained "And wherever it lands it will open up a hole in time". Then Babboo explained "Then Finster's monster will trap them in the hole, and they'll be gone forever".

Rita then went to Finster, and demanded "Fintster the time device is ready. It's time to make a monster." Then she gleefully looked at Finster's collection of living clay monsters, and went "The babies. Which one of the delightfully hideous creatures are we using?".

Finster then nervously responded as he was working on a clay skeleton monster "Uh none my queen". I'm making a new monster named Bones I'm sure He'll be perfect", and Rita shrugged "He better be". Then she looked at the finished model of Bones, and cried happily "He's so gruesome, and ugly just like I wanted.

Finster then gladly informed her "Thanks my queen. I've set the Monster Matic for full power" as he put Bones on a tray, and loaded him into the Monster Matic. Finster then cranked some wheels, and pulled some levers as he gloated "The Power Rangers will be helpless against him".

Then the Monster Matic roared to life as it started making Bones while Rita worried "What's taking so long he's going to be overcooked". Then an explosion came out of the Monster Matic, and a yellow skeleton with black, and red cape with matching hat appeared, took off his own head, and, and said "I am Bones. How may I serve you?".

FInster started stroking his beard "Perhaps I should have put it on low?". Rita then ordered her minions "All right salad brains it's time to launch the time device. And I don't want any mistakes I want the Power Rangers gone".

"Whenever you're ready to launch" Babboo assured her "Yes". Rita demanded." Babboo then informed "All right I just have to push this lever" The blue pig like creature worried "Ooh I hope he knows what he's doing". Then Babboo flicked a switch, and gladly proclaimed "And fire".

Then the miniaturized shuttle roared back to life, and flew all the way from the moon back to Earth. Rita then turned to her telescope, and angrily wondered "Where is that thing? I can't wait to trap those Power geeks in my time warp". Then she saw it in Angel Grove, and gladly said "There it is".

Then the miniaturized shuttle flew through Angel Grove causing chaos in it's wake while Rita, and her minions cheered on., And at the Command Center the alarms once again went off, and Zordon warned "Rangers it's Rita she's opened up a time trap in downtown Angel Grove".

Back on the moon Rita gladly ordered "All right Bones do your stuff"., and with that Bones ran covering himself with red energy until he teleported away. Then he appeared in Angel Grove disassembled before literally pulling himself together.

At the Command Center Zordon warned "Our scanners have picked up a new threat Rita has just send down Bones to the Angel Grove amusement park". Zordon explained "He can shoot energy bolts from his eyes, jump long distances, and even make himself disappear. He might be the one that controls the time device so get moving while I analyze the time device".

Then the Power Rangers teleported to Angel Grove amusement park, and once again posed before shouting Power Rangers. But Bones just threw his own head in the air, and mocked "Here Rangers let me give you a heads up".

Just then Bones head started spinning around at impossible speed, and before they knew it they were sucked into a vortex, and landed in a strange dark forest like dimension. Jason said "This is weird" Kimberly agreed "Strange".

Jason asked out loud "What is this place?" when Bones leaped out at them, and he warned "Look out" but Bones was able to attack them, and pulled out a green energy sword. Jason told his friends "Blade Blasters up. The Rangers then pulled out their red guns from their holsters, and changed them to blade mode.

The Rangers charged at Bones who summoned an army of Skeleton warriors to attack the Rangers. While Babboo, and the blue pig like creature emerged from some pumpkins with a bomb with the blue pig creature going "Ooh wee this out to do it", and Babboo going "Wow this place is weird".

The blue pig creature then put the bomb by the shuttle, and said "Now to blow up the time device, and trap them here". "Come on Squat hurry up. You did bring the matches didn't you ooh I told you not to forget them oh let me see" Babboo ordered searching through Squat's satchel.

Babboo found them, and gladly proclaimed "Ahh there they are" "Let me do it" Squat demanded as he took a match. "Now hold it steady". He pleaded, and the fuse lit, and Squat said "There now we're really going to get it".

Then Kimberly saw the lit fuse, and called out "Jason". Then Jason cried out "We've got to stop it". Then Bones opened up a fissure in the ground but Jason leaped after him, and clashed blades, and Jason ordered "All right blast, and the Rangers fired on Bones.

Bones reassembled himself but Billy figured out his weakness. "We've got to destroy his head". Billy then leaped at Bones, grabbed his head, wrapped it in his cape, and threw it to Trini shouting "Trini catch."

Trini then ran through Bones' skeleton warriors before finding the fissure, and saying "It's over Bone Head", and throwing Bones' head into the fissure destroying it, and causing the rest of Bones to explode as well.

But on the moon Rita was undaunted She once again shrugged "I'm not through yet. Send to Earth the Giant", and just like that a giant red, and black knight with a silver helmet appeared, and forced it's hand into the time warp.

The Giant grabbed Jason, and pulled him back into the real world but Jason just taunted the monster with "Let me go you big ugly ox". While the fuse on the shuttle was running so Squat exclaimed "Let's get out of here".

Billy then grabbed the shuttle, and he, and the rest of the Rangers leaped back to the real world as well. While Jason was able to free himself from the Giant's grip with his Blade Blaster in gun mode. But the Giant came after them with his Sword, and tried to stomp on them.

Jason then cried out "Zordon we need Dinozord Power now." Then the Earth crackled, and from a fissure in Earth the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord rose, and Jason gladly proclaimed "Now that's what I call power. Let's kick some Giant".

Jason then jumped into the Tyrannosaurs Dinozord's cockpit. Impressed Jason said "Woah Dinozord power on" as he activated the controls of the Zord.

Then the Tyrannosaurus, and the Giant charged at each other but then the Giant slashed his sword at the Tyrannosaurus while the other Rangers watched on the ground. But Billy had an Idea.

"Wait I've got it" he proclaimed he then looked inside the spaceship, and politely asked the astronauts "Hey excuse me but could you guys set your controls for maximum overdrive". The astronauts shrugged "Sure if you guys can get us out of here".

Zack was skeptical "But what about the astronauts?". Kimberly assured him "Don't worry I'll get them" as she grabbed the miniaturized astronauts, and landed them safely on the ground.

Then the Rangers aimed the empty shuttle at the giant, and Billy asked "Hey Jason try grabbing the Giant". Jason saw what was going on, and agreed "Got ya I'm on it" As the Tyrannosaurus grabbed the Giant. Then the Rangers fired the shuttle at the Giant which didn't destroy him but allowed Jason to get the upper hand.

While at the Command Center Alpha was working on a device when Zordon inquired "Alpha is the Molecular Restablizer ready?" Alpha answered "Just about. There it's ready." Zordon replied good now teleport it to the Rangers". Then Alpha hit some more buttons, and teleported the device away

Back at the fight the Tyrannosaurus started tail whipping the Giant. "Time to chill this dude out" Jason quipped as he hit some switches on his control panel which caused the Tyrannosaurus to let out a sonic attack which reduced the Giant to dust.

Then the Molecular Restablizer appeared in Billy's hands as a message from Zordon cried out "Rangers use this device to restore the astronauts". "Affirmative Zordon" Billy complied as he used the device on the astronauts to return them to proper size.

Back on the moon Rita was furious with her minions for failure hitting them all over the head with her scepter screaming at the top of her lungs "YOU LOUSY INCOMPETANT MORONS. I can't believe you lost to a bunch of kids who haven't even graduated yet. You make me sick."

At the Command Center the Rangers were congratulating each other when Zordon added "Congratulations on a job well done". Then he told them "Now that you have become Power Rangers you must follow three basic rules or lose the protection of the power".

"First never use your power for personal gain. Second never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you, and Finally keep your identity secret no one must know that you are a Power Ranger". Then Zack said still skeptical "Wait a second" "What is it Zachary?" Zordon asked. Zack answered "I'm still not sure we're up to this. We were really lucky this time".

Zordon replied "Luck had nothing to do with it. You five have come together to form as fine a group of superheroes as the world will ever know". Kimberly asked "No way really?" Zordon then replied "You have been through an extraordinary experience together. You need each other, and the world needs you.

Cheerfully Jason said "All right I'm in" "Me too" Zack added. "You can count on me" Trini said followed by Billy with "Affirmative". But Kimberly said disappointingly "I don't know you guys the outfits are cool, and everything but my hair gets tangled up inside the helmet. I don't think I can do it."

Kimberly's friends were disappointed until she went "Not", and they all laughed except for Alpha who started short circuiting. Then the five friends put their hands together, and leaped together all of them shouting "Power Rangers".


	2. High Five

Power Ranger Reloaded Episode 2

High Five

Written by Justin Best

It was another typical day at Ernies gym, and Juice Bar. Trini was practicing martial arts in a group while Jason, Zack, and Kimberly where at the rope. "Come on Jason you can do it" Kimberly cheered as Jason climbed the rope. "Keep going" "You can do it" Zack, and Kimberly kept cheering.

Then Trini joined them but she was worried "Be careful Jason" she warned. "If you slip you could really hurt yourself". But Zack didn't want to hear this. "Yo man you're making him nervous." But Jason was confident "Nervous? I never get nervous" then he slipped but quickly regained his grip "when I climb".

But Trini wasn't convinced "You should be". Then she motioned to some workout equipment, and said "You guys I'm going to be there at least it's closer to Earth". Zack offered "You man you should try this". But Trini was still not convinced. "Uh Uh You'll never catch me doing anything that high".

Then Billy arrived, and Zack greeted him "Yo Billy my main brain what's up?" Billy explained "Well I do have some exiting information that I want to disseminate you see I made a breakthrough regarding the" but before he could finish Jason fell from the rope, and landed on Billy's shoulders causing both of them to swing from the rope around the gym making Zack laugh "You guys should join the circus".

Just then Bulk, and Skull appeared, and Bulk taunted "Nah I'm afraid the circus don't take geek clowns". Skull laughed, and parroted "Yeah geek clowns". But Kimberly was annoyed "Why don't you guys crawl back to the ooze you crawled out of".

Bulk taunted back "Pretty big talk coming from a friend of the monkey man over here". Jason fired back at least I can make it all the way to the top". Skull then mockingly asked "Are you saying Bulk can't do it" before answer his own question "Yeah that what you said".

Bulk then bragged "Let me show you". But Kimberly was skeptical "You sure you know how to use this?" But Bulk was confident "What do I look stupid?" and Zack came back with "Well you know what they say if the rope fits climb it." Then Bulk tried to climb the rope but not only did he break the rope but also caused part of the roof to fall down on him. Kimberly then mocked "Yeah Bulk you sure showed us."

Meanwhile at Rita's palace Rita was gloating about her latest evil plan. I'll make those Rangers wish they never tangled with me. I'll send another monster to destroy them". Finster was pleased "Once my monster destroys the Ranger Earth is finished".

"Finster" Rita demanded "It's time is the monster finished?" Finster then showed her a clay model of a minotaur, and explained "Yes your evil one the Minotaur is nearly complete". Then when Finster finished the model he put it in the Monster Matic, and activated it, and Rita teleported it to Earth where it arrived in the form of a brown minotaur with a mace, and shield.

Back at Ernie's gym, and juice bar Billy was explaining "You see I complete a narrowbeam transmission module that will allow wave function in extended interval". Everyone was confused by what Billy had said, and he sounded worried "Well aren't you exited?" Zack answered "Well I will be as soon as I figure out what you said". And Trini answered "He's created a communication device using microwaves".

Billy confirmed "Affirmative see now we connection with Zordon, and Alpha in the Command Center". Billy then took out five silver watch like devices. One red, one black, one blue, one yellow, and one pink, and gave his friends their respective communicators. Kimberly said happily "This is morphinominal".

Billy further explained "They respond to textile pressure followed by auditory stimulus". Trini also explained "So what you're saying is we just touch, and talk like this?" as she pressed a button on the communicator. Soon everyone except Billy touched the buttons, and teleported off. Billy was confused "The neutrino power grid must have demoleculized" before teleporting himself out as well.

The Rangers then teleported into the Command Center, and Billy explained "There must be something wrong with my communicators." Then Alpha greeted them "Yo homeboys home girls what's up?". But Zack scoffed "Too much TV"

Zordon was impressed "I commend you Billy not only have you created a communicator you have also tapped into our teleportation grid." Alpha took the communicators while Zordon further explained "With some fine tuning not only will you be able to communicate with us at the Command Center but also each other". Alpha then took out a device to fix the communicators but caused a power surge that sent him around the Command Center.

Just then the alarms went off, and Zack asked "What is it Zordon?" Zordon explained "It's Rita she's sent another monster just outside of Angel Grove" the viewing globe showed images of the minotaur as Billy stated "It's a most menacing minotaur". Zordon explained "Correct this monster is not only armed with a mace that can crush even solid steel, and a shield that is virtually impenetrable but it can also breath fire, and shoot lasers from it's horns".

But the Rangers were ready as Jason said "We're on it. It's morphin time." Then they all shouted "Mastadon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, Saber Tooth Tiger, Tyrannosaurus". Billy, and Zack then jump kicked at the Minotaur but he blocked them with his shield.

Jason was undaunted "This guy's tough time to use Blade Blaster" Jason then got his Blade Blaster, and fired at the Minotaur who once again used his shield to reflect the blast at the Rangers.

Trini, and Kimberly were fighting Goldar, and some putties Goldar ordered "Get them" But the girls taunted You'll have to catch us first" Goldar was swinging his sword at them, and taunting "Your're mine", and hit Kimberly knocking her down. Trini screamed "Kimberly", and ran over, and grabbed Goldar but he hit her as well. But Trini got back up, and kicked him.

At the Command Center Alpha was worried "Aye ye ye the Ranger still have their hands full" Zordon agreed "Perhaps now is the time to share with them the ancient secrets of the Power Weapons". While back at the fight Jason, Billy, and Zack were already getting defeated by the Minotaur when Squatt, and Babboo kept throwing boulders at them.

Rita was impressed but she still wanted to insure the Rangers defeat. "Ancient spirits of evil" she intoned before stopping herself "Wait wrong spell", and continued "Magic wand make my monster grow" as she threw her scepter all the way down to Earth where it made a fissure in the Earth that sprayed gasses that caused the Minotaur to grow 100ft tall.

Babboo taunted "You guys are going to get it now" as the Minotaur started stomping at the Rangers. Jason realized they were in trouble "We need Dinozord power now" he called out. The Rangers all cried out "Tyrannosaurus Dinozord Power, Mastodon Dinozord Power, Triceratops Dinozord Power, Saber Tooth Tiger Dinozord power, Pterodactyl Dinozord power.

One by one the Dinozord's rose from the ground, and ran, and flew towards the Rangers' location. Then the Rangers all jumped up, and entered their Zords. Jason said "Log on", followed Zack saying "Zack here moving, and grooving" Billy saying "Outstanding", Trini going "Trini here Ready to rock", and finally Kimberly going "Nice Stereo".

The Pterodactyl Dinozord then fired lasers from it's wings at the Putties, and Goldar, and then at the Minotaur but that didn't faze it. Billy said "weapon systems online", and the tail of the Triceratops turned into a laser cannon, and fired at the Minotaur which still didn't faze it.

Trini tried the same tactic with the Saber Tooth Tiger but it still didn't work, and the Minotaur fired lasers from it's horns but the Saber Tooth Tiger was able to avoid them, and jump at the Minotaur knocking out it's mace.

"I'll chill this dude" Zack bragged as the Mastodon shot freezing gas at the Minotaur taking out it's shield as well. Then the Triceratops fired it's horns as anchors, and they wrapped around the Minotaur's horns but it wasn't working but Billy was undaunted he simply went "Increasing power", and the Triceratops was able to down the Minotaur.

Rita was worried "He can't be defeated now not when we're so close". But the Minotaur got up, and started ramming, punching, and kicking at the Tyrannosaurus, and then fired more horn lasers at the Zords.

At the Command Center Alpha was still worried "Aye ye ye He keeps coming the Zords have no effect on him". Zordon agreed "You are right tell the Rangers to teleport back to the Command Center, and await further instructions". Rita was glad "They're running away. Now the world is ours for the taking".

The Ranger then appeared in the Commander Center Kimberly asked "What's going on?", and Zordon answered "All your questions will be answered in due time". He explained "Your Zords are in their hiding places" he then added "But for now I must give you new powers, and weapons. Behold the Viewing Globe".

The Rangers turned around as Zordon showed them an image of Antartica which then zoomed in to show an uncharted area that was not only warm but even looked like a desert, and in the desert was a cave, and in the cave was an altar that contained five mystical looking weapons.

Zordon explained "These are your power weapons. The Power Sword, Power Axe, Power Lance, Power Daggers, and Power Bow". He added "These were the weapons used by your ancestors the ancient Rangers". He then showed them an image of the ancient Rangers combining the weapons into some kind of futuristic crossbow, and firing a laser which destroyed a monster, and explained "When combined they can become the mighty Power Blaster a weapon that can destroy almost any monster".

Zordon also warned "Be careful though they can only be found in the ruins of Atlantis you must go over there yourselves, and find them but be warned Rita may have already sent her minions to try, and stop you". He then prayed "May the Power protect you". The Rangers accepted, and Jason said "We're on it" and the Rangers teleported out.

The Rangers then appeared in the Antarctic desert, and started looking around. After a while, and still not seeing anything they started to worry. "You guys see anything?" Jason asked. Zack answered disappointed "Nah man it's like we're walking around in circles".

They then saw what looked like a short man wearing green medieval looking clothes walking around not noticing them. Kimberly then shouted "Hey mister", and the man turned around. She then asked "Can you help us. You see Rita Repulsa".

but before she could finish the man was shocked, and exclaimed "Rita? Rita sent you hear? Well then I Quagmire shall disappear"., and like that the man just teleported away in green light. But the Rangers were just confused "What's his problem?" Kimberly asked. But all Billy could say was "I don't know". Jason just shrugged it off, and said "Let's just find those weapons.", and the Rangers kept looking.

After a while the Rangers got to what they thought was the cave but saw putties guarding it. "Oh man what do we do?" Trini asked. Jason answered "Well just have to find some way to sneak around them when they aren't looking". Billy then stammered "Uh Uh G-g-guys we got trouble". Zack was dubious "Man this is perfect cover". But Trini corrected him "It was until about 10 seconds ago",

Soon the Rangers saw that they were surrounded by Putties. Jason told Billy, and Trini "You two lead them away, and try to spread them out." Trini agreed "Right", and Billy followed "Affirmative", and the two ran off while the Putties chased them, and Jason, Zack, and Kimberly fought the remaining Putties. Jason then told them "Form a human chain". Jason then grabbed Zack who then grabbed Kimberly, and the three knocked out the Putties.

Meanwhile Billy, and Trini were by a cliff Billy then told Trini "Lets split up you go that way". Trini agreed "Right", and Billy went by the cliff being chased by Putties. The Putties chased Billy all the way up the cliff while Trini warned "Careful Billy you're too high" but the Putties were pushing him towards the edge.

Trini was watching, and realized only she could help "I'm scarred but I can do this. I don't want to do this but I have to" as she climbed up the cliff. And despite her fear of heights she made it all the way up. When she made she called out the Putties "Hey dirtbags. Come get some". The Putties then ran after her, and Billy but Trini, and Billy got out of the way, and the Putties threw themselves off the cliff".

As soon as the Rangers regrouped Quagmire then reappeared, and said apologetically "Oh you're not Rita's minions I see. That was most unwise of me". Then Zack asked "Can you help us? You see we're the Power Rangers, and our mentor Zordon told us that there was a cave with some weapons we need".

As soon as he heard this he said excitedly "Well if you're Rangers brave then sure I'll take you to this cave". And just like that Quagmire teleported himself, and the Rangers to the cave where the weapons were. The Rangers were ecstatic "All right" Trini beamed. Zack agreed "This will be easy bo breezy".

But just like that Rita, her minions, and the once again human sized Minotaur appeared, and Rita taunted "That what you think. But I'm not letting you get them if it's the last thing I do". Then Rita fired energy bolts from her scepter but the Rangers, and Quagmire jumped out of the way.

"Oh man what do we do?" Zack asked nervously. Jason could only think of one thing "We're just going to have rush it, and avoid Rita's lasers". The Rangers proceed to split up while still running towards the altar while Rita kept firing lasers, and complaining "Hold still you Power Pests".

Eventually the Rangers however were able to reach the weapons, and Kimberly cheered "All right we did it". Jason agreed then ordered "Back to action", and the Rangers once again morphed, and teleported back outside the cave.

The Minotaur then charged at the Rangers. But one by one the Rangers weapons then upgraded themselves into more futuristic appearances. Kimberly, and Trini threw their daggers, and arrows at the Minotaur followed by Billy, and Zack with their lance, an axe, and finally Jason with his sword.

Then their weapons started glowing as Zordon explained "Rangers now is the time to bring your weapons together". Jason agreed "Let's do this". Zack started "Power Axe", and he threw his axe in cannon mode, followed by Kimberly with "Power Bow", Billy with "Power Lance", Trini with "Power Daggers", and finally Jason with "Power Sword".

The Rangers then brought their weapons together as the Power Blaster, and aimed it at the Minotaur, and they all shouted "Fire". Then the Power Blaster fired out a laser which hit the Minotaur causing electricity to surge throughout him, causing him to fall down, and explode.

Back at Rita's palace she once again hit her minions on their heads with her scepter screaming "Stupid, Lazy, Bunglers, It's all your fault".

At Ernie's gym and juice bar Billy was thanking Trini "I would like to express my gratitude for helping out today". Kimberly agreed "Yeah it was amazing how you climbed those rocks". Trini was glad "I guess it's true. You never know what you can do until you're forced to".

While this was going on Zack was sneaking around, and without anyone seeing him he put on a skull mask, and scared Trini making her climb all the way up the rope. And Zack joked "So I guess your fear's finally over huh?" as he, and the other Rangers just laughed.

The end.


	3. A Pressing Engangement

Power Rangers Reloaded Episode 3

A Pressing Engagement

By Justin Best

It was another day at Ernie's Gym, and Juice Bar, and Kimberly was practicing gymnastics on the balance beam while Jason was bench pressing, and Ernie was counting "993 994". Then Ernie asked "I lost count where we" Jason answered "994", and Ernie counted again from 995.

Kimberly then went over, and cheered "Come on Jason you can do it." Then Kimberly started chewing bubble gum while Jason kept going, and Ernie kept counting "1,008 1,009," but just then Zack started skating in on his skateboard just as Kimberly was blowing a huge bubble.

But Zack lost control of his Skateboard, and went around the gym waving his arms, and eventually crashed into Kimberly not only causing her bubble to burst onto both of them but also caused Jason to drop his weights.

At Rita's Palace Rita was watching, and came up with a new plan. "He's not so tough without his friends" she scoffed. "I'll find a way to separate him from his friends, and send Goldar, and a monster to take care of him". Goldar agreed "Yes your evil one I shall go down, and crush him". FInster was also pleased "Yes that sounds wonderful".

Rita inquired "So Finster do you have a monster?" but for once Finster didn't have an answer "Uh no my queen I'm afraid not". Babboo mocked "Uh oh you shouldn't have said that". But then Finster changed his mind "Wait I do have one. King Sphinx".

Finster explained "He can use his strong winds to blow the other Rangers, and trap them in trees". Squat was exited "and he can do the same to children to lure the Rangers out". Rita was pleased "Yes that's perfect send him down at once" she ordered.

Back at Ernie's Kimberly was once again practicing gymnastics on the balance beam while Jason, and Zack were sitting at a table in the juice bar. Zack said remorsefully "Hey man I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" he asked. Jason then said "Apology" before pausing for a few seconds, and then smiling "Accepted", and he, and Zack shook hands as Zack cheered "All right".

Then Kimberly came over, and Zack apologized "Hey Kim I just wanted to say I'm do you forgive me?". And Kimberly said "Yeah it's casual". But Jason was still sad "But man I'm still bummed about that bench pressing record. I don't want to be remembered as a quitter". "A quitter?" Zack yelled incredulously but Jason shushed him

Then Bulk, and Skull came over, and Bulk taunted "Hey pinhead heard you choked today" then Bulk went behind Jason, and taunted some more "the bench pressing record is still mine" then he grabbed Jason by his stomach.

Zack yelled "Hey man" but Jason once again shushed him while Bulk kept taunting him. But Jason started tickling Bulk which caused him drop Jason on his own foot "My foot" he cried before bending over, and ripping his pants, and exposing his underwear as he whined "My pants", and he and Skull got out of Ernie's.

"See I told you I could handle it myself" Jason bragged. "No one said you couldn't" Zack replied. Kimberly agreed "Yeah what's wrong with seeking a little help from your friends?" she asked. Jason answered "Nothing unless you're trying to win the bench pressing record".

Meanwhile in Angel Grove a little boy was minding his own business when a grey, and yellow sphinx monster appeared. "This will blow you away" King Sphinx quipped as he flapped his large wings causing hurricane like winds which blew the boy away. Then King Sphinx went all over Angel Grove doing the same to other children.

At Ernie's Jason's communicator started going off "Uh new watch" Zack tried to explain. "Yeah" Kimberly added. Then Zack told Ernie "Put it on my tab" as the Rangers went over to where they thought no one was looking.

"What is it Zordon?" Jason asked. Zordon answered "Rangers you must teleport to the children's theater in Angel Grove park." "What's wrong?" Zack asked. Zordon answered "Rita Repulsa is at it again she's sent down putties, and mysterious monster that blows away children with it's wings to try, and take control of the park". He then added "Go, and let the power protect you.

Jason then told Zack, and Kimberly "It's morphin time you guys". They all shouted "Mastodon" "Pterodactyl" "Tyrannosaurus" as the three landed in the park. Rita then ordered "Now attack" and the Rangers started fighting off Putties.

Rita then ordered "Don't waste your time fighting. Get the others away from Jason". At the fight Kimberly was worried "This is weird. It's like they're after something" she said. "We are" King Sphinx taunted before blowing away Kimberly, and trapping her in a tree.

"What happened to Kim?" Jason asked. Zack was angry "I don't know but I'm gonna find out". "We're not telling" Squat taunted but Zack punched him, and Babboo. Jason told Zack "It wasn't them it was the Sphinx". Rita then screamed "That Jason has had it". Then King Sphinx used his wings to blow Zack away, and trap him in a tree as well.

Jason was angry "That's it bring my friends back" he ordered. "No way" King Sphinx taunted as he used his staff to shoot fireballs at Jason. At the Command Center Alpha was panicking "Aye ye ye Jason in trouble. Rita has him isolated".

Jason then pulled out his Power Sword, and he, and King Sphinx slashed at each other with their weapons. King Sphinx then taunted "Let me show you some real fighting" as he, and Jason then teleported to the forest outside Angel Grove.

Jason could hear the voices of Zack, Kim, and various children screaming for help but all he could see were some trees "What's going on?" he asked. King Sphinx answered mockingly "Glad you asked Ranger. I trapped your friends, and a bunch of kids in these trees".

He then pointed to some signs saying that the trees were marked for cutting down "In just a few hours loggers will come, and your friends, and the brats will be history" "You're the one that's history" Jason taunted as he, and King Sphinx once again fought but this time Goldar appeared, and helped the odds in King Sphinx's favor.

At the Command Center Zordon instructed Alpha "Alpha contact Trini, and Billy, and tell them to go to Jason's location". Alpha agreed "Understood". At Billy's garage Billy, and Trini were working when Billy got a call on his communicator.

"What is it Zordon?" Billy asked. Zordon answered "Jason is in trouble. He, Zack, and Kimberly were fighting Rita's King Sphinx monster when it teleported Zack, and Kimberly away, and teleported Jason to the forest outside Angel Grove, and now Goldar is attacking him as well".

Billy, and Trini were ready. "We're on it". Trini said. "Time for molecular transmutation" Billy called out. They shouted "Triceratops" "Saber Tooth Tiger", and teleported to the forest. Jason was glad "Good to see you guys". He then warned however "Be careful though this guy trapped Kimberly, Zack, and a bunch of kids in these trees"

"Don't worry Jason we can handle this clown" Trini assured him. "Affirmative" Billy agreed. Then Billy, and Trini started fighting Goldar, and King Sphinx with Jason as Billy slashed with his Power Lance, and Trini slashed with her Power Daggers.

But King Sphinx was undaunted. He flapped his wings some more, and blew Trini into a tree as well "Trini" Jason cried out. Then he flapped them some more, and trapped Billy in one as well. Then Jason, King Sphinx, and Goldar teleported again this time to a rock quarry outside Angel Grove.

Jason, and King Sphinx once again clashed weapons while Goldar shot fireballs from his sword. King Sphinx then taunted "Let's face it you're nothing without your friends. Why don't just give up" while Rita, and her minions cheered on. Rita then threw her scepter, and yelled "Take this" making Goldar, and King Sphinx grow.

The two monsters then tried to stomp on, and hit Jason with their weapons. Jason was able to get out of the way but he regretfully admitted "Man I wish the other guys were here". While at the Command Center Zordon instructed Alpha "Alpha adjust the Morphing Grid, and lock onto Jason's location.

Alpha pressed some buttons, and the Viewing Globe showed Goldar, and King Sphinx attacking Jason. "Aye ye ye this is hopeless" Alpha screamed. But Zordon assured him "Not yet it isn't try to send Jason the Power Crystals". "Yes the Power Crystals of course".

Then Alpha pressed some buttons, and five crystals appeared. One red, one black, one blue, one yellow, and one pink. Zordon then teleported a satchel, and Alpha put the crystals in the satchel which teleported away in white light. "I shall send them to Jason through his Power Sword".

At the fight Jason was losing. "Oh man this is not looking good" he cried. But then his sword started glowing, and he heard Zordon say "Jason these are your Power Crystals. They will allow you to access power directly from the Morphing Grid, free your friends, and stop King Sphinx, and Goldar".

Then the sword shot out a lightning bolt that hit a cliff side. Goldar, and King Sphinx fired lasers at Jason but he got to the cliff side, and found the satchel "All right the Power Crystals thanks Zordon" then he taunted King Sphinx "Hey ugly I'd like you to meet some of my friends".

Jason then threw the black, blue, yellow, and pink Power Crystals which freed the other Rangers from the trees. Jason then cried out "Now you'll see the true power of friends working together. Dinozord power".

The Dinozords then appeared, and Jason called out "Rangers log on" as he entered his Dinozord followed by Zack with "Zack here ready to rock, and roll", Billy with "Billy here all systems go", Trini with "Trini here ready, and steady", and finally Kimberly with "Let's jinx this Sphinx".

Then the Rangers took out their Power Crystals, and put them in the controls. The Dinozords then combined to form a giant tank. King Sphinx, and Goldar fired lasers at it but the Tank fired lasers of it's own.

But King Sphinx, and Goldar kept coming, and Jason ordered "Begin transformation sequence". Then the tank started standing up as the Triceratops, and the Saber Tooth Tiger became legs, and the cannons of the tank became arms, and the Pterodactyl became a chest plate, and the Tyrannosaurus' head became a humanoid head.

The Megazord then proceed to punch Goldar, and King Sphinx who tried to fight back but the Megazord turned back into a tank, and rammed them. Then transformed back to Megazord mode, and fired lasers but Goldar, and King Sphinx were undaunted.

Zack was annoyed "I'm getting sick of these guys". Then King Sphinx flapped his wings, and Jason called out "Power Sword" just then a giant sword fell from the sky, and landed next to the Megazord. The Megazord then picked it up, and charged it with red energy, and then slashed at King Sphinx.

King Sphinx erupted into sparkles as he fell to the ground, and exploded. Goldar taunted "I'll be back", and teleported away, while at her palace Rita kicked her globe at Squatt, and Babboo, and screamed "I got such a headache".

Back at Ernie's Jason was once again going for the record as his friends were cheering him on "1,094 1,095 1,096 1,097 come on just 3 more" Trini cheered "1,098 1,099 1,100". Then everyone congratulated Jason for beating the Record.

"Thanks for cheering me on guys" Jason said. Then Ernie came in with a cake to celebrate "Happy Birthday Mom?" Jason read incredulously. Ernie explained "Well what do you expect at the last minute this was all they had left".

Then Bulk, and Skull appeared, and Bulk warned "Yeah yeah celebrate now but someday that record will be mine again". Kimberly scoffed "Get a life you two", and Zack pleaded "Yeah man have some cake, and chill".

Bulk then begrudgingly said "All right but I get the first piece" but then He tripped on some weights causing him to fall into the cake as everyone laughed.

The End.


	4. Foul Play in The Sky

Power Rangers Reloaded Episode 4

Foul Play in The Sky

Written by Justin Best

It was a nice sunny day at Angel Grove Airport. Kimberly was talking on a payphone. "I know" she said excitedly "My uncle Steve is taking me on a plane ride through the mountains". Then her uncle Steve came over, and pointed at his watch. Kimberly then said "Oh we have to go now as a matter of fact. I know bye" then she hung up the phone, and went with her Uncle Steve.

Meanwhile Bulk, and Skull were sitting on a bench watching planes go by with binoculars. Skull then bragged "You know I've been told I have the mind of a pilot". Bulk asked "And how come?" Skull answered "Because Mr. Caplan called me an airhead".

Then Bulk saw Kimberly with her uncle Steve, and said "Hey Skull look", and Skull replied excitedly "Oh yeah it's Kimberly". While this was going on uncle Steve explained "And then we'll go north, and then we'll fly right over the mountains".

Then Bulk, and Skull came over, and Bulk asked "Hey Kimberly what's up?", and Skull parroted "Yeah what's up?". Kimberly explained "My uncle Steve, and I are going on a plane trip over the mountains". Bulk then asked "Cool can we come", and Skull parroted "Yeah can we come?"

But Kimberly wasn't sure "I don't know you guys it's kind of a small plane, and". Then she turned to uncle Steve who shrugged, and said "If your friends want to come I'm sure we can take them" Bulk, and Skull screamed for joy, and grabbed their backpacks, and Bulk said "Thank You" "Yeah thank you" Skull parroted.

At her palace Rita was watching this, and came up with another plan "So Kimberly's going flying then. Well what goes up I can bring down" She bragged. "Squatt I want you to go down, and slip some sleeping potion in her uncle's soda." She ordered. "Right away your awfulness" Squatt said.

Rita continued "And with one less Ranger I'll send down a monster to take care of the rest". Goldar agreed, and added "Yes, and I know the perfect one the Snizzard". Goldar then explained "He can spit out deadly cobras to drain the Rangers' powers". He further explained "Not only that but he can fire arrows that are laced with seeds from the apple on his head, and make apple trees grow on people's heads".

Babboo added "Then the apples will drain the life force from them as the apples grow, and when the apples are ripe they'll trap the people inside", and Squatt added "Then Babboo, and I will take them, and you can eat them to get their youth, and beauty".

Rita was pleased "Yes that's perfect" "Finster" she ordered. But Finster was right ahead of her "One Snizzard coming up" he said as he activated the monster matic, and out exploded a gold, and green humanoid lizard creature with a bow, and arrow, a golden apple on it's head, and snakes coming out of it's body.

Squatt then teleported down to Earth, and pulled out a vial of green liquid, and poured it into Steve's can as he said "Man this sleeping potion is so potent it's making me sleepy just pouring it". Then when the vial was empty Squatt then teleported before anyone could see him.

Then Bulk tried to get into the plane but he needed help so Bulk had to push him to get him into the plane. Uncle Steve then started drinking his soda, and asked"All right everyone ready?" "Yeah" Kimberly, Bulk, and Skull answered. "Great" he responded.

Steve then talked into the radio "This is 3042 echo requesting permission for takeoff". A man at the watchtower answered back "Rodger 3042 echo you are cleared for takeoff".

Then the plane took off, and started flying over Angel Grove. Skull asked "Hey Bulk are you afraid of flying?" Bulk answered "No I'm afraid of falling". Then uncle Steve pointed out his window, and said "Hey look you guys it's the park". Skull then started looking out of Bulks binoculars.

Bulk then pulled them back, and said "Hey bonehead let me see". Then Steve pointed again, and said "And there's the youth center". Eventually they got to the mountains outside Angel Grove, and looked out at them.

But eventually Steve started to get tired. Kimberly asked "Is something wrong?". Steve replied "Ugh I'm feeling dizzy", and then passed out. "Oh no he's fainted". Bulk, and Skull started screaming, and Kimberly yelled "Could you please be quiet I'm trying to think".

"I think I'm going to faint" was all Bulk could blurt out before passing out. Followed by Skull with "Yeah me too I think" before he passed out as well. Desperate Kimberly reached for her communicator and screamed "Alpha, Zordon, anybody.

Meanwhile in Angel Grove two kids were playing unaware that the Snizzard was watching them. Then Snizzard took out one of his snake like arrows, put it to the apple on his head, and loaded it. Then he fired the arrow, and it sprayed seeds down on the children's heads.

Then trees started sprouting out of their heads as they started screaming in pain, and started aging. Then the Snizzard went all around Angel Grove doing the same to more children. All the while he quipped "You know what they say an apple a day drains your life force away".

At the Command Center Alpha responded Aye ye ye Kimberly I hear you, But where are you" Zordon answered "My scanners indicate that she is currently at an altitude of 5,000 feet, and dropping". Kimberly further added" I'm flying a plane or at least trying to."

Alpha panicked "Aye ye ye if your life is in danger just morph out of there". But Kimberly explained "I can't I have other people here with me."

Then the alarm at the Command Center went off, and the Viewing Globe showed them the images of the Snizzard going around making trees come out children's heads. Alpha once again panicked "Aye ye ye Rita's sent another monster what a terrible time to attack".

Zordon was suspicious "This is no coincidence. Rita wanted to distract us while her monster attacks." Zordon then ordered "Contact the Rangers at once". Alpha complied "Understood I've alerted the Rangers now."

Then Alpha once again contacted Kimberly, and said "Kimberly I will try, and instruct you on how to fly the plane". He then explained "Hold it as steady as you can, and pull the controls towards you". Kimberly followed Alpha's instructions, and the plane started leveling "I did it" she exclaimed "It leveled off"

At the Command Center Zordon showed the other Rangers what was happening with Kimberly. He assured them "Do not panic Rangers. Kimberly is a very bright, and capable girl". He added "And she has already stopped the plane from losing altitude"

He also warned "However her fuel supply is dangerously low, but Alpha is doing everything he can to help her land the plane". Then he showed them images of kids in the hospital, and in the park with trees growing out of their heads.

Zordon then explained "This is why I have summoned you here. Rita has sent her latest monster The Snizzard to attack children in Angel Grove park". Then he showed them an image of Snizzard about to attack more children.

Trini was shocked, and faintly uttered "Oh my goodness". Zack angrily added "Man this is low even for Rita". Jason then said "All right guys let's do this. It's morphing time". Then they shouted "Mastodon" "Triceratops" "Saber Tooth Tiger" "Tyrannosaurus".

The Rangers tried to attack Snizzard with their Blade Blasters in blade mode but they had not effect. Then they tried firing lasers from their Blade Blasters in gun mode but the golden apple on his head reflected the blast at the Rangers.

Trini explained "That apple on his head it reflected our attacks". Then the Rangers tried punching, and kicking the Snizzard but he just punched, kicked, and tail whipped them as he quipped "Now you shall taste MY fire power".

Back on the plane Kimberly was still worried "Alpha I'm headed towards the mountains". Alpha then explained "Just take your controls, and bank 20 degrees to the left. It should take you 45 seconds to complete a 180 turn".

Just then Alpha got a message from Jason telling Alpha "Alpha we're having a hard time defeating Rita's monster we need Kimberly". While the viewing globe showed that some of the kids with apples on their heads were now completely encased in the apples.

Alpha screamed "Aye ye ye". Kimberly screamed "Don't say that Alpha you're scarring me". Alpha apologized "Sorry Kimberly I was talking about the other Rangers". Alpha explained "They're currently in a desperate battle with Rita's Snizzard monter, and they need your help".

Alpha then explained "Right now you need to land the plane as quickly as possible". Kimberly worried "But what about my uncle?". Alpha explained we've sent a message to Angel Grove Airport they will send an ambulance as soon as you land", and Kimberly shouted happily "I think I can see Angel Grove".

Back at the fight Snizzard opened his mouth, and fired snakes at the Rangers Trini grunted "Oh no snakes" followed by Zack with "This is bad", and Billy with "I can't move". Then the Snizzard taunted "Feel my cobras draining your energy".

Jason relunctedly admitted "He's right I'm getting weaker" Then the Snizzard started once again hitting the Rangers leaving them crying in pain as the cobras kept squeezing them, and the snakes' mouths inched closer.

Back on the plane Kimberly said "Alpha I think I see the airport" Alpha exclaimed "Good now try to reduce your speed". He added "Hit the switch to your right marked twaddle". Kimberly did it, and the plane started landing.

She then took the radio, and hailed to the watchtower "This is 3042 Echo. I repeat 3042 requesting permission to land" she then added "Everyone except me is unconscious right now". The watchtower answered "3042 Echo you have permission to land".

Kimberly landed the plane, and congratulated herself "I did it". But she realized she couldn't land stop the plane. But luckily Steve finally woke up, and retook control of the plane saying "Don't worry I've got this one".

As soon as the plane came to a complete stop Kimbery got out, and said "Just make sure our passengers are safe". Steve asked "But Kimberly" Kimberly answered "I'll call you later". Then she ran to where no one could see her, and shouted "Pterodactyl".

The Snizzard was walking up to the Rangers as he placed an arrow up to the apple on his head, and taunted "Now you shall feel the true power of the Zapper Apple". While Trini grunted "You'll never get away with this".

But just as the Snizzard was about to fire his arrow at the Rangers another arrow came, and broke it. Kimberly appeared, and said nobody messes with my friends". Kimberly then used her Blade Blaster to break the snakes, and Jason congratulated "All right Kim". With Trini adding "Yeah I thought we were goners".

But the Snizzard was undaunted. He summoned an army of Puttties, and said "Get them" but Kimberly fought them off with her bow". The Snizzard then whined "Curse your power bow" Then Kimberly aimed her bow at his apple as Jason instructerd her "Kim aim for the apple on his head.

Kimberly agreed "You've got it". She then fired her arrow at the apple destroying it. With the apple destroyed the Snizzard surged with electricity fell down, and exploded. At the hospital, and the park the children were freed from the trees, and their apples.

Back at her palace Rita started throwing balls at Squatt, Babboo, and Finster shouting "You in competent nitwits. I have to do everything myself". Then she put her hands to head, and cried "Ugh now I have a headache".

Back at the airport the ambulance was using smelling salts to revive Bulk, and Skull. The two woke up, and Uncle Steve asked "You guys okay?". But Bulk, and Skull ran screaming back to the youth center. At the youth center Kimberly was telling somebody what happened.

Jason, and Zack were mocking this while Bulk, and Skull came in. But Zack got up just as Angela was getting some drinks, and Zack accidentally bumped into her causing her to spill them all over Bulk, and Skull.

The End.

Author's Note I will do one more stand alone episode after this, and then after that it's my first multi parter.


	5. Switching Places

Power Rangers Reloaded Episode 5  
Switching Places  
Written by Justin Best

It was night at Angel Grove, and Squatt was sneaking around Billy's garage laughing. Then Squat said "Oh boy that power source for Billy's new machine has got to be around here somewhere". Then he found the device he was looking for.

Squatt then proceeded to take some power cables, and switched them around as he bragged "I'll just switch these things over here, and when Billy tests his new machine his brain will be scrambled like an omelet".

Then he made sure no one was looking, and said "Those Rangers will be so busy fixing him they won't notice when Rita attacks". And then he proceeded to teleport back out of Billy's garage. Back at Rita's palace Squatt then said cheerfully "Now we can send down a monster"

Rita was excited "I'll have Finster make one right away". Then she saw Goldar, and ordered "Goldar come look it's the chance we've been waiting for". Goldar asked "You mean we can finally destroy those Power Rangers?". Rita answered "Yes", and then ordered "Attack".

The next morning Kimberly was at Billy's house. Kimberly asked "So what was the new project you wanted to show me?". Billy answered I've created a device that will allow direct thought transference" Amazed Kimberly asked "You mean you found a way to read minds?".

Billy humbly confirmed "Affirmative" then he took out a giant machine with two human shaped holes, and three panels on the left, middle, and right of the device. Kimberly was even more impressed saying "Morhpinominal".

While this was happening Bulk, and Skull were secretly watching them. Bulk asked "Did you hear that?". Skull answered "Yeah I think it was a dog". Bulk corrected him "No you numbskull. These geeks have built a machine that can read minds"

He then asked "Could you imagine the possibilities? Well if you had a mind to read". But Skull kept pointing at his shoulder going "Um Bulk". Bulk then asked irritated "Yeah what?" then they saw Billy's dog, and ran for it.

Billy then said "All right I just have to hit the switch and". Then the machine roared to life as electricity surged through Billy, and Kimberly's bodies. When the surge stopped they both got out of the machine, and Kimberly asked "Are you feeling nominal?"

Billy took of his glasses and rubbed his head going "Like I think so". Then Kimberly took Billy's glasses, and put them on, and asked worriedly "Kimberly?" Followed by Billy going "Billy?". Then Kimberly as Billy asked "What's going on?".

Billy as Kimberly tried to explain "The machine must have overcharged, and we have experienced spatial personality displacement". Kimberly as Billy was furious "In English" Billy as Kimberly explained "We switched brains". Then the two started screaming.

At Rita's palace Babboo was fishing. He started singing "Lalala I hope I catch something big". Then Squatt appeared and chided him "Babboo what do you think you're doing?". But Babboo scoffed "I'm fishing, and I'm sure I'm gonna catch the big one".

Then Babboo's hook caught what looked like a lamp, and pulled it to the palace. Goldar came in, and demanded "What are you two numbskulls doing?" Squatt then picked up the lamp, and explained "Babboo over here has been fishing for junk".

Then Babboo rubbed the lamp, and out popped a white mist that took the form of a blue humanoid jackal like creature. The creature then said "I am the genie of Canis 35 your wish is my command".

Squatt was excited "Oh boy a genie". Goldar then ordered "Genie you are to go to Earth, and destroy the Power Rangers". The Genie agreed "Your wish is granted my master".

Back at Billy's garage Bulk, and Skull snuck back in, Bulk then gloated "Come on I saw how it works". The two then got into Billy's machine, and Skull asked "So now what?". Bulk angrily answered "Think of something, and I'm gonna try, and read your mind"

Skull nodded, and then asked "Can I think of Kimberly?" Bulk then replied "Don't tell me I'm going to try, and read your mind". Skull once again nodded, and Bulk activated the a surge of electricity went throught their bodies.

When it was done they got out, and Skull angrily stole Bulks hat. But instead of getting angry Bulk just laughed at him. Then the two of them realized what had happened, and started screaming.

At Angel Grove high Billy as Kimberly was trying to put on makeup, but did a bad job. Then some other girls started laughing, and Billy whined "Well I think make up is over rated anyway", and went to Kim's Home Economics class.

During class Billy explained "The cheese soufflé". Then he got out the ingredients, and a bowl, and put the ingredients in the bowl, and got a mixer, and started mixing the ingredients but Billy got them all over everyone.

Then Billy put the soufflé in the oven, and when it was done Billy excitedly exclaimed "Voila". But then a bubble started forming that got bigger, and bigger until the entire soufflé exploded, and got on everyone in the class causing them to groan "Kimberly".

Meanwhile in Billy's computer class Kimberly as Billy was telling Willy "Now press the key in that corner". But the computer gave an error message, and Kimberly tried to explain "No silly the other corner".

Willy tried it, and got another error message. Willy asked "Are you okay? We can do this some other time". But Kimberly answered "Nah I'll just do this". Then she pushed a button, and the computer started overheating.

Willy screamed "It's gonna explode". Then Willy, and Kimberly ducked under the desk as the computer exploded, and afterwards they got back up, and Kimberly started laughing nervously.

At Rita's palace Goldar ordered "Go in this lamp that way you can get down to Earth undetected". Babboo added "And by the time he does it will be too late". Squatt rubbed the lamp again, and said "Into the lamp with you". Then The Genie once again turned into white mist, and went back into the lamp.

Rita was pleased "All Right now send these two down to Earth at once" "Then Squatt, and Babboo teleported down to Earth, and Babboo ordered "All right did you bring it?" Squatt pulled the lamp out if his satchel, and said yeah I got it".

Then Squatt rubbed the lamp again but then he lost his grip, and dropped it. But the lamp still released the Genie in the form of white mist.

At Angel Grove high Kimberly was screaming "I can't believe it you ruined my hair, you ruined my make up, you ruined my entire life". Billy retorted with "Well I gave you a simple processor tutorial, and you turned all my systems into a synaptic nightmare".

Jason, Zack, and Trini appeared, and, and Zack aske "What's wrong? You guys have never been in each other's faces this much before". Kimberly explained "Billy's invention switched our minds". Billy explained "My device overloaded causing a spatial personality displacement".

Jason was taking this in, and pointed to Kimberly, and said "So if you're Kimberly" then he pointed to Billy, and Kimberly answered "Obviously someone who doesn't know how to put on make up". Trini then asked "Kimberly is that you?" Kimberly answered "Afraid so."

At the Command Center Zordon explained "Alpha my sensors indicate a disturbance in the morphing grid". Alpha panicked "Aye ye ye" I'll summon the Rangers at once". The Rangers teleported in, and Zordon explained "Rangers Rita has sent down a mysterious Genie monster to Angel Grove park"

Jason, and the others accepted. Jason said "All right Zordon we hear you". They all shouted "Mastodon" "Pterodactyl" "Triceratops" "Saber Tooth Tiger" "Tyrannosaurus". The Genie started by throwing spears at the Rangers which not only trapped them but caused explosion when they hit the ground.

Then he fired webbing out of his hands which covered the Rangers. Zack asked "What is this?". Jason grunted "I can't move". Babboo gloated you guys are gonna get it now". Then the Genie started throwing the Rangers around telekinetically.

Then the genie turned the webbing into a rope, and pulled out a dagger that fired a green laser at the Rangers. But Jason was able to block it, and it reflected back at the lamp knocking it out of Babboo's hands.

The lamp was thrown so far no one knew where it went. The Genie disappeared along with the rope freeing the Rangers. "What was that?" was all Jason could ask. While Babboo chided Squatt "Now look what you did you blunderhead". And they both teleported off.

At the Command Center Zordon ordered "Alpha contact the Rangers, and tell them to return to the Command Center". Alpha agreed "Understood", and he hit a button on the console. The Rangers teleported in, and Jason asked "What's wrong Zordon?".

Zordon explained "My sensors indicate that the lamp is somewhere in Angel Grove". He further explained "You must try to find it before Rita's minions or worse a random civilian finds it" Jason agreed "We're on it Zordon". Then the Rangers teleported off.

While at Ernie's Bulk as Skull was eating a huge sandwich while Skull as Bulk was watching. Bulk angrily said "I'm going to get that geek, and force him to fix us". Then he interrupted himself to add "Right after my spaghetti, and meatballs". Skull parroted "Yeah spaghetti, and meatballs", and proceeded to laugh hysterically.

Meanwhile somewhere in Angel Grove park two boys one on a skateboard, the other on bike appeared, and found the lamp. The boy who was seemingly the oldest asked "Hey Bobby what do you think it is?" Bobby answered "It looks like some kind of lamp".

Jimmy suggested "Hey let's show it to everyone". Bobby agreed "Yeah that would be cool". The two boys went to a club house where there was a group of kids. Two geeky looking African American children one male, and one female.

An Asian American girl with a baseball hat. A white boy holding a cat, and another boy who was eating a candy bar. Bobby, and Jimmy appeared, and Jimmy shouted joyfully "Hey guys check this out". Bobby added "Yeah we found a lamp".

The kid with the candy bar looked at it, and asked excitedly "Wow does it work?". Jimmy shrugged "I don't know Carl". Then Jimmy rubbed the lamp, and the Genie came out, and said "Your wish is my command".

All the kids gasped, and Carl made his first wish "I wish for all the burgers, pizza, and tacos I can eat" he shouted joyfully. The genie simply said "Granted", and snapped his fingers. Then a puff of smoke came, and when it disappeared there was a pile of pizza, burgers, and tacos around Carl.

Carl cried tears of joy, and said "This is the happiest day of my life". Jimmy said "All right who's next how about Sandy, and Burt?" the two geeky kids went up to the genie, and Sandy said "I want every video game ever made".

Burt chimed in "I want every comic book ever made". The genie said "Granted", and with another smoke cloud Sandy was standing in a pile of video games, and Burt was standing in a pile of comic books.

"Who's next? How about Cassie?" Bobby said. The girl in the baseball cap said "I want a magic carpet". "Done" the Genie said, and he made a carpet appear, and when Cassie got on it it started floating, and started flying Cassie all over Angel Grove.

"Now Mark" Jimmy said. The boy with the cat said "I want every animal for a pet" once again the Genie said "Done", and with another puff of smoke Mark was surrounded with various animals. How about you Jimmy?"

Jimmy gave it some thought, and said "I want to surf the biggest wave ever" "Granted" the Genie said, and in a puff of smoke Jimmy was in Hawaii surfing a huge wave, and screaming happily at the top of his lungs.

Now it was Bobby's turn. The Genie asked "What do you want Bobby?". Bobby thought about but couldn't think of anything. "I don't know" he shrugged "I'll have to think about it".

At the Command Center the Rangers were watching the Viewing Globe when it showed an image of Cassie on the flying carpet. Trini was the first to ask "Guys what's that?". Zack answered dumbfounded "It looks like some girl on a flying carpet.

Jason knew what it was "It's the Genie that girl must have it". The other Rangers nodded, and they all grabbed their morphers, and Jason said "Back to action", and the Rangers teleported off. While Cassie went back to the Clubhouse.

Cassie got off the magic carpet, and yelled happily "That was awesome". The other kids were still happy with their wishes, and Sandy agreed "Yeah Genie your're the best". Just then the Power Rangers teleported in.

"Oh no" they gasped. Cassie then closed up the lamp, and the Genie turned back into mist, and went back in. Jason asked "Did you kids see a lamp with a genie in it?" The kids tried to lie by saying "Nope", Na ah", and "I haven't seen it".

But the Rangers weren't convinced. Trini explained "Please tell us the truth. That genie is not a toy" "Yeah" Zack agreed "You kids could wish for something, and something bad could happen". Billy added "Or somebody like Rita could find out, and take him.

But the Kids stood their ground. Cassie said "But the genie's our friend". Burt agreed "Yeah we're not giving him away like that". Just then Squat, Babboo, Goldar, and an army of Putties appeared. Jason shouted "Kids get out of here we'll take them".

The Kids nodded, and got away while the Rangers fought off Goldar, and the Putties. Squatt, and Babboo started chasing after the kids. Babboo threatened "All right brats give us the lamp, and nobody loses a kidney".

But then the Genie appeared, and punched out Squatt, and Babbo. Then he turned them into balloons before quipping "Sorry but you guys are full of hot air". Babboo whined "This stinks this is your fault". Squatt fired back "You're the one who found that stupid lamp".

Just then Rita herself appeared, and taunted "You all want to do this the hard way fine". Then she fired lasers at the Rangers. Then she made the lamp levitate, and shattered it. Then she taunted "Now the Genie is worthless" before lauhing maniacally, and teleporting off.

The Genie was despondent. "What's wrong?" Sandy asked worriedly. The Genie answered sadly "I either have to repair my old lamp or find a new one within 24 Earth hours or I disappear forever" "Oh no" the children all gasped"

Mark asked "What can we do?". The Genie answered "We can try to find all the pieces of my old lamp, and fix it". But he warned "However that could take forever". Billy had an idea "What if we all split up, and looked within the radius of where it shattered".

"That's brilliant" Kimberly said. Jason agreed "All right Jimmy, and Bobby come with me". Then he pointed to Zack, and said "Black you take Sandy, and Burt" Zack agreed "On it". Then he pointed at Kimberly "Blue you take Cassie"

"Totally". "Trini you take Carl" "You got it" she replied", and Pink you have Mark "Affirmative" he replied.

The Rangers, and the kids along with the Genie went around looking for the pieces. It took forever but slowly but surely found them. Jason said "All right Alpha we found a piece" Alpha responded "All right Jason I'll teleport it here right now".

Eventually they found all the pieces. Zordon then told them "All right Rangers we found all the pieces now Alpha, and I will use the Molecular Reassembler to restore the lamp". He warned "However it might take us a few minutes".

The Kids, and the Genie cheered nonetheless. But just as they were celebrating Rita appeared again this time carrying a red lamp. "Genie I got you a new lamp" she said. "Now you have to work for me" she ordered.

The Genie turned back into mist, and went into Rita's lamp. Rita then ordered "Genie destroy them". The Genie came out of the lamp only now he had sharp fangs, and red circles on his eyes, and he roared at the Rangers, and children.

Jason called out "We need Dinozord power now". Then the Dinozords appeared, and the Rangers got inside. Jason said "All right log on". Zack replied "Zack here kicking" followed by "Kimberly here I mean Billy I mean", "Trini here ready to rock", and finally "Billy here all systems online".

Jason called out "We need Megazord power". Then the Zords all combined into the Dinosaur tank. Jason called out again "Switching to battle mode". Then the Dino Tank transformed into the Megazord. The Genie then materialized some strange drill like weapon, and started punching, kicking, and stabbing the Megazord.

The Genie then threw some more webbing at the Megazord which exploded. Rita laughed, and cheered "Yes you're doing it get them". While the children could only gasp "Oh no". Zack warned "He's overloading our power supply.

Jason asked "Billy can you do something?" Billy answered "I can reboot the synchros" Jason agreed "Good". He then ordered "Kimberly, Trini you help him". "Right" they agreed.

At the Command Center Alpha was hitting some switches.  
Zordon asked "Alpha how much longer until the lamp is finished" Alpha answered "Just a few more seconds".

At the battle the Genie was about to destroy the Megazord. "We're finished" Zack screamed. Just then the lamp reassembled, and Alpha cheered "Yay we did it", and the lamp teleported out.

The Genie once again turned into mist, and went back into his original lamp. Rita screamed in defeat "Ahh now I have a headache again". Then Rita teleported out.

The kids then hugged the Genie, and said things like "Yay you're back".  
The Genie was happy. "Thank you my friends, and thanks to the Rangers for bringing me back to normal". Billy shrugged "Eh we had a little help from the kids, and Alpha".

Then the Genie went to Bobby, and asked. "So Bobby have you thought of what you want?" Bobby gave it some thought but after a while he smiled, and nodded. "Genie I wish for you to be free".

The Genie, the other children, and the Rangers were surprised. The Genie asked "Are you sure Bobby?" Bobby answered "Yeah having things is fun but friends are better, and I don't want anyone like Rita getting their hands on you again".

Jason nodded "You did the right thing Bobby". Just then the lamp disappeared forever, and the Genie gladly said "Well kids, well Rangers I'm going back to Canis 35 but maybe someday I'll be back". He then added "And when I do maybe everyone's wishes will come true". The Kids, and the Rangers waved good bye as the Genie disappeared again.

Back at Billy's garage Zack was congratulating Alpha on his communicator "Yo Alpha man thanks for fixing the lamp. That Genie almost had us". Alpha humbly replied "It ain't nothing home boys, and home girls".

Billy had just about fixed the machine, and he, and Kimberly got back in. Kimberly asked "Are you certain it will work?" Billy answered "In science nothing is certain" Then Billy said "Flip the switch". Kimberly flipped it, and once again electricity surged through them.

When it was done Jason asked "Did it work?". Followed by Trini with "Are you back to normal?" Billy took his glasses back, and answered "I believe my synaptic neurons are functional again". Kimberly added "And I'm me again too."

Then Bulk, and Skull came in, and Bulk demanded "Hey can turn us back to normal?". Skull parroted "Yeah normal". Zack was skeptical "I don't know maybe this will teach them a lesson". Trini agreed "Like not to mess with other people's property".

But Billy relented, and begrudgingly said "All right". Then Bulk, and Skull got back in the machine, and after they went through the surge they got out, and Bulk took back his hat, and asked "Did it work?". Skull parroted "Yeah did it work?"

Then they realized it did, and started cheering "Yeah we're back". Then Skull put his arm around Billy, and asked "So Billy can I borrow your brain for my next math test?". But Billy took it off, and scoffed "I guess some people just never learn".

The End.

Author's Note: All right that's gonna be my last filler episode for a while. Next up it's my first multi parter Green with Evil. Unless someone can think of a filler episode from before then they want me to tackle.


	6. Green With Evil Part 1

Power Rangers Reloaded Episode 6

Green with Evil part 1

Written by Justin Best.

It was the day of the intercity martial arts expo. Jason was about to fight his next opponent, and his friends were cheering him on. Zack advised "Okay remember to think positive you can do this". Trini added "And remember to focus your body as well as your mind".

Just then the announcer said "Up next reigning Angel Grove champion Jason Scott vs reigning Crossworld City champion Tommy Oliver". Then a young brunette man wearing green workout clothes appeared.

Zack cheered "All right bud now get him". Jason went up to Tommy, and shook his hand saying here's to a good fight. Tommy grinned, and said "You too dude". Then the Announcer declared "Round One" Ready Fight".

Jason backfliped while Tommy did roundhouse kicks but Jason was able to get a kick in. The judge ruled "One point Angel Grove". Then Jason tried to kick Tommy but Tommy kept dodging, and landed a scissor kick.

The Judge ruled "One point Crossworld City". Then Tommy kicked at Jason who tried to get out of the way but Tommy downed him, and landed a punch. The judge ruled "One point Crossworld City". Then Jason started punching, and kicking, and landed a kick. The judge ruled "One point Angel Grove".

Now was the tie breaker. Jason, and Tommy started punching, and kicking each other. But both challengers kept dodging the others blows. Eventually however the time ran out. The judge ruled "Match ends in a draw no winner".

After the match Jason, and Tommy once again shook hands, and Jason said "That was good you almost had me there". Tommmy begrudgingly admitted "Yeah you too.", and Jason went to his friends. Trini cheered "That was awesome".

Jason was a little surprised "But I didn't win". Trini explained "It's not about whether you win or lose it's the honor, and dignity in which you compete that matters" Jason nodded "Yeah you're right". Jason was confused though. "There's just one thing I'm curious about". Jason said.

Zack asked curiously "What's that?". Jason answered with another question "Did that guy seem the least bit familiar?" Billy answered "They did say he was from Crossworld City isn't that where your cousin Kaitlin, and Trini's uncle Tao live?".

Jason gave it some thought, and shrugged "Maybe this Tommy guy trained at his dojo". He changed the subject "All right guys I gotta hit the showers but I'll meet you guys later" Trini said "Bye", and Zack said "See you later man", and everyone left except Kimberly who just stared at Tommy who was still practicing.

Meanwhile at her palace Rita was casting a spell "Shugorathana Shukoumbi Shurabaki". Rita's minions were watching nervously. She continued "Oh ancient spirits of evil that dwell within Earth, and Space please give me a vision of the means to destroy the Power Rangers".

Just then the skull on Rita's altar started glowing in every color imaginable. Then the light focused into the eye holes of the Skull, and the Skull fired the light into Rita's crystal ball. Rita beamed excitedly, and all she could say was "Yes. Yes. Finally".

Her minions surrounded her. Squatt asked "Ooh ooh what is it your highness?" Rita simply snapped "Shut up for more than five seconds, and I'll show you". She then showed them all the vision in the crystal ball.

Somewhere in a far off place either another planet, or Earth in another dimension. There was a forest, A forest filled with plant, and animal life far larger than it would be on Earth. A forest where all sorts of magical beings lived.

In the forest was a village, and in the village was a race of tiny people dressed in medieval style clothing doing all sorts of jobs. Somewhere in the village was a man in green clothes who was helping other men, and women farming.

The man stopped to look at a miniature sun dial he had in his pocket. The man said dumbfounded "Aye I can't believe that when this day is done. The coin of green will choose it's one". The man became worried, and said "I hope my son has listened well, or today might be the dawn of hell"

Elsewhere in the village a little boy wearing blue, and yellow medieval style clothes was rummaging through his hut turning over everything, opening all the counters, and drawers, and even looking through the straw of his hut.

"Oh man oh man where did Father hid that blasted thing" the Boy whined. He started looking in his father's room but after what seemed like forever the boy just threw his arms on the ground, and shouted "Darn it".

But when he hit the floor he felt something, and when he looked around he saw a hidden door. When he opened the door he saw a glowing green light, and when it dissipated the boy saw a small coin with the image of a creature that resembled a Tyrannosaurus with spikes on it's back, and horns on it's head.

The boy's eyes were lit. "I found it" he cried. Then the boy tried to remember something "Now what was that?" then he remembered, and said "Oh coin of green the time has come. To show to me your chosen one".

Then the coin started spinning at impossible speeds building green electricity until the electricity created a giant ball. In the ball was a fuzzy image but the image became clearer, and clearer until the boy could make out who it was.

But unbeknownst to the boy someone else was watching. For Rita was seeing this exact same image in her crystal ball. Rita smiled evilly, and gloated "That boy has no idea what he's doing". She added "When that boy does what I think he's going to do I'll destroy the Power Rangers once and for all".

At the hut the image faded, and the coin slowed down to a complete stop. The coin then built up more green electricity, and teleported out of the hut. The boy saw this, and said "Oh boy I've got to find them, and tell them the good news", and the boy teleported off into blue energy.

At Angel Grove high Kimberly was at her locker when Bulk, and Skull went up to her. Skull flexed his muscles, and said "Hey babe want a real strong man to carry your stuff for you?". Kimberly scoffed "Dream on Skull".

Bulk angrily retorted "I don't think you heard us" he then added "Maybe we oughtta teach you a lesson". Just then a voice from behind them said "I don't think you heard her". They turned around, and saw Tommy.

Tommy said "She said leave her alone". Bulk scoffed "Hey Skull I thing he needs a lesson too". Then Tommy did a bunch of phantom punches, and kicks. When he was done Bulk whimpered "Maybe we'll teach you that lesson some other time", and the two of them ran off.

Kimberly said "Hey thanks for getting rid of them". Tommy just shrugged, and said "Aww it was nothing". Kimberly introduced herself "My name's Kimberly, Kimberly Ann Heart" Tommy replied "Tommy, Tommy Oliver".

Kimberly replied "Yeah I saw at the martial arts match with my friend Jason". Tommy was astounded, and asked "You mean Jason Scott?" Kimberly said "Yeah why?". Tommy answered "My friend Kaitlin has a cousin named Jason".

Tommy further explained "He, and his friends used to visit us all the time in Crossworld City". Kimberly then realized something "Oh yeah I remember now we used to see you guys once or twice a year". Tommy smiled, and asked "So how's everyone".

Kimberly answered "As a matter of fact I was going to meet them later". Kimberly then asked "Want to come over to Juice Bar later you know just to hang out". Tommy smiled, and said "Yeah that would be perfect".

Kimberly looked at her watch, and said "Ooh I got to go catch you later" Tommy replied "Later", and with that Kimberly went off. Tommy went off, and said to himself "Wow that was cool. I just hope everyone else remembers".

Meanwhile in the magical village Quagmire had just come home from farming. He said "Aye you'll be glad to know my son that my day of work has just been done". But when he saw the house instead of his usual rhymes all he could say was just endless "No no no no no".

Quagmire looked around shouting "Nemo, Nemo, Nemo". He then looked in his room, and saw what had happened. All the color left his face as he said "What I feared has come true, and there's one thing I must do".

Quagmire then looked in a chest in his room, and out of it he pulled a green staff with a crecent shaped object at the end. Quagmire then said "But I alone can't get this done. I need my friends Alpha and Zordon". And with that he teleported out in green energy.

At the Command Center Alpha was whining "But do I have to". Zordon explained "It is imperative that you deactivate when I recharge the Morphing Grid". Just then Quagmire teleported in, and Zordon's eyes widened, and Alpha's optical sensors glowed.

Zordon asked "Quagmire I haven't seen you in 10,000,000 years is something wrong". Quagmire solemnly answered "I'm afraid to say, and this I mean. We have a ourselves a code of green". Alpha gasped "Code Green. Are you sure?"

Quagmire solemnly answered "Aye that much is true. So you two know what we must do". Zordon, and Alpha nodded. Zordon asked "Do you have the key?". Quagmire answered "Right on me" as he pulled out a purple crystal,

Zordon said "Good". He then ordered "Now for you Alpha". Alpha complied "Understood", and pulled out a tray from his own body which contained a similar crystal. Then Alpha pushed a button on the console, and a lock with two crystal shaped holes came out.

Quagmire asked "Ready?". Alpha answered "As I'll ever be". The two of them put the crystals into the lock, and turned them. Zordon closed his eyes as the energy in his tube surged around the image of his face until light filled the entire Command Center.

When the light cleared a middle aged Asian looking man in a white robe carrying a gold spiral shaped scepter stood right in front of Alpha, and Quagmire. For the first time in 10,000,000 years Zordon once again stood on Earth.

The first thing Zordon did was explain "Now as you two know I can only stay out of my time warp for 24 Earth hours. After which all my years in the time warp will catch up to me, and I will age to dust". The two nodded.

Alpha replied "But Zordon don't forget if you get hurt we will have to put you back right away". Zordon nodded "I know the risk but desperate times call for desperate measures". Zordon then ordered "Alpha contact the Rangers at once, and tell them to meet me, and Quagmire at our location while me, and Quagmire try to stop Nemo. Alpha complied "Understood". Zordon, and Quagmire then teleported out.

Meanwhile somewhere in Angel Grove Tommy was walking outside minding his own business when a green flash of light flew from the sky like a meteor, and landed in a nearby alley. All Tommy could say was "Woah".

Tommy then looked to where it landed, and saw a golden coin with the picture of a dinosaur like creature engraved radiating green energy. Tommy picked up the coin, and it radiated green electricity but the electricity didn't hurt Tommy in fact he seemed to feel powerful with it.

Tommy asked "Wow what is this? Some kind of magic medallion?". Just then Nemo teleported behind him, and said cheerfully "Greetings Green Ranger". Tommy then turned around, and was shocked. He then said "Oh high kid".

Tommy then remembered what Nemo said, and replied "Hey kid did you just call me Green Ranger?". Nemo answered "Aye that I did because you're the Green Power Ranger". Tommy was confused because not only was he not a Power Ranger but last time he checked there wasn't even a Green Ranger.

Tommy explained "I think you've got it wrong I'm Tommy Oliver I'm just a regular high school kid". But Nemo was undaunted he took the coin, and flipped it causing it to once again show the image of Tommy from earlier.

Tommy said "Unreal". Nemo explained as the coin showed more messages "Once upon a time there were six tribes. Five worshipped Dinosaurs but there was also a sixth tribe that worshipped Dragons". Tommy gasped "No way".

Nemo further explained "A kind, and wise wizard from Eltar named Zordon came to your planet to recruit the five bravest, wisest, and most powerful warriors from each tribe, and none were more powerful than the Green Ranger".

Nemo showed an image of a Green Power Ranger with a dragon themed helmet, a gold shield on his chest, and gold arm bands. He explained "The Green Ranger had all sorts of power he had a magic dagger called the Dragon Dagger a powerful weapon that was virtually unbeatable.

Tommy was still impressed. Nemo then showed him more images of the Green Ranger's Powers, and weapons. Nemo then showed him an image of the Green Ranger playing the Dragon Dagger as a flute. He explained "Not only that but it could be used to summon the Green Ranger's most powerful weapon".

Then the image of a giant green mechanical dragon like creature rising from the sea appeared. Nemo explained "The mighty Dragonzord". He continued "A powerful creature armed with an indestructible drill tail".

He further explained "Not only that but a seemingly endless arsenal of missiles" Tommy said "Far out". Nemo also said "It could also combine with the Zords of other Rangers such as the Mastodon, Triceratops, and Saber Tooth Tiger to become the Dragon Battlezord".

"And it could combine with the Megazord to become the Mega Dragonzord a powerful robot knight that could destroy all of Rita's monsters". Tommy was convinced. When Nemo stopped showing him the images the coin stopped moving. Tommy picked it back up, and asked "So what do I do now?", and the two teleported off.

At Billy's Garage Billy, Zack, and Jason were washing Billy's Volkswagen beetle. Zack bragged "Man Billy you're RADBUG's gonna look stylin after Zack's wax" Jason laughed, and said Zack's wax?". Then Kimberly came over asked "Hey what are you guys doing?"

Billy explained "Jason, and Zack are helping me wash my latest invention the RADBUG". Kimberly was confused "RADBUG?" she asked. Billy explained "Remote Activated Drivingzord for Basic Ultra Geomorphology".

Kimberly asked "What's it do?". Billy explained "It's supposed to help cross long distances like to the Command Center in case the Teleportation Grid is down, or if our communicators don't have the coordinates".

Kimberly was impressed "Morphinominal". Jason asked "So what's up with you?" Kimberly answered "Well you know that new guy Tommy from Crossworld City that we saw at the Expo?". Jason said "Oh yeah that guy". Kimberly explained "Well I know why he seemed familiar he's the same Tommy that's friends with your cousin Kaitlin, and lives with Trini's uncle Tao".

Zack was shocked "No way that Tommy? Man we haven't seen that guy in years". Kimberly explained "Well he said he wants to meet us at the Juice Bar". Jason shrugged and said "It would be nice to see how things have been doing since we last saw him".

Just then their communicators started beeping. Jason got to his communicator, and asked "Zordon, Alpha what is it". Alpha frantically explained "Rangers no time to explain but this is of the utmost importance".

Alpha continued "I'm going to feed you the coordinates now, and when I do teleport to that exact spot". He then said "Hurry this is an emergency". Jason shook his head, and said "You heard him". The other Rangers nodded, and they all teleported out.

Somewhere in another forest near an ocean there was a cave. A cave that had been abandoned for over 10,000,000 years. That was until today. Tommy, and Nemo then teleported near the cave. Nemo explained "All right Mr. Tommy you just have to go into that cave, and clear the challenge, and you'll become the new Green Ranger".

Tommy nodded "Got it", and was about to enter the cave when all of a sudden Zordon, and Quagmire teleported in. "Not so fast" Zordon said. Tommy was confused until he recognized Zordon from the images the coin showed.

Tommy called out "Hey you're that Zordon guy". Then he saw Quagmire, and asked "And who's that guy?". Quagmire answered "Quagmire's the name, and stopping you is our game". Nemo called out "But father why don't you want Tommy to become the Green Ranger".

Nemo pleaded "Please father with his help the Power Rangers will destroy Rita, and her minions forever, and Earth, and all the planets of the universe will finally be at peace". Quagmire retorted "Son you know not the danger of making this young man a Ranger".

Tommy was shocked by this "Father? Son? Listen man your son gave me the coin". He then offered "Now I'll either give you the coin, and you guys can give it to somebody else, or I keep it, and go in that cave but either way you're putting those wands down".

Just then the Rangers teleported in. The Rangers were shocked they tried to take in what was happening. Zack blurted "Is that Zordon?". Followed by Trini with "Is that Quagmire?", and Kimberly with "Is that Tommy?", and Billy asking "Who's that?".

Quagmire explained "Just so you know that boy's my son Nemo". Jason was still trying to take this all in "Wait wait wait". He said "What's going on?" Tommy tried to explain "This kid gave me a coin, and said I was a Power Ranger but his dad, and the Power Rangers' boss said no".

Zordon said "Rangers you must help us stop Tommy from getting to the cave, and becoming The Green Ranger you have no idea what will happen if he does". The Rangers were still confused. Zack said "Wait Tommy's a Power Ranger? Quagmire has a kid? Zordon knows him, and can get out of his time warp?"

Zack then asked "Zordon is their something you're not telling us". Zordon laid his head done, and remorsefully said "Rangers there are things about the past that must remain buried". Trini retorted "But Zordon".

Just then Squatt, Babboo, Goldar, and an army of putties appeared. Squatt cried out "All right that shrimp found the new Green Ranger". Babboo said "Now we can destroy the Rangers once and for all". Goldar ordered "Attack".

Kimberly cried out "Great now Rita, and her goons". Zordon ordered Rangers stop Goldar, and the Putties while me, and Quagmire try to stop Tommy, and Nemo". The Rangers weren't sure what was going on but they knew they had to stop the Putties, and Goldar.

They all called out "Mastodon" "Pterodactyl" "Triceratops" Saber Tooth Tiger" "Tyrannosaurus". The Rangers then proceeded to fight off the Putties. Tommy, and Nemo took advantage of the surrounding chaos, and ran to the cave.

Zordon, and Quagmire fired laser bolts from their scepters at the area around Tommy, and Nemo. However, the two were able to out run them, and enter the cave. Rita then teleported down, and said "Playtime's over.

She threw her scepter, and said "Magic wand make my Goldar grow". A chasm opened up in the Earth, and Goldar grew into a giant. Goldar then started attacking the mountain with his sword causing a rockslide.

One of the rocks hit Zordon, and Quagmire went to help him. Quagmire cleared the rocks, and gave Zordon his purple crystal saying "I'm sorry to say my friend your time in this fight is at an end". Zordon nodded, and teleported off.

In the Command Center Zordon stumbled as Alpha panicked "Aye ye ye Zordon you're hurt" Then Alpha took the purple crystal from Zordon, and put the two crystals back into the lock, and returned Zordon to his time warp.

The Rangers saw what was happening. Jason called out "We need Dinozord power now". The Dinozords appeared, and the Rangers got in. Jason said "Rangers log on". Followed by "Zack here ready to rock" "Billy here systems nominal". "Trini here ready, and steady", and "Let's gouge this griffin".

The Dinzords became the Dino Tank, and later the Megazord. The Megazord, and Goldar clashed weapons. Then Goldar did a jump kick at the Megazord but the Rangers were undaunted, and just kept punching, and slashing at Goldar.

Meanwhile in the cave Tommy got to a door. The two were excited, and Nemo explained "All right Tommy you just have to go in there, and you'll become the Green Ranger". Tommy gladly said "All right I'll complete this challenge, and Ill prove myself to Zordon, and your father".

Tommy entered the room, and saw a Power Morpher laying on pedestal next to a strange looking sword, and the remains of an old knight. Tommy said "Woah there it is". But when he went up to the pedestal the entire room caught fire, and the skeleton of the old knight fired lasers from it's eyes at Tommy.

Tommy cried out "Woah". Then he jumped over the fire got the Morpher, and as quickly as he can he put the coin into the Morpher, and said solemnly "Guess it's now or never". He put the Morpher out in front of him, and called out "Dragon".

Green energy came out of the Morpher, and covered Tommy. The energy solidified forming a green spandex suit with a dragon themed helmet, a gold shield, and gold arm bands. Tommy was excited "All right time to scrap this skeleton".

Tommy, and the skeleton knight fought each other with Tommy punching, and kicking it while it tried to slash, and stab Tommy, and block his attacks with it's shield. Tommy was overwhelmed until he remembered the sword.

Tommy realized "Hey that must be my Power Weapon", and pulled it out. Tommy then slashed the skeleton knight, and destroyed it. Then the cave shook from the fight outside. Tommy said "That took care of that creep now to help my friends".

But just as Tommy was getting ready to leave the sword started glowing in some weird purple electricity. The purple electricity shot out, and entered Tommy causing him to scream in pain. Rita appeared, and said "The time has come my evil Green Ranger. You know what to do" she ordered.

The electricity cleared, and Tommy started laughing evily, and said menacingly "I do my queen". Rita then ordered "Now go". Nemo went up to Tommy, and happily said "Tommy you did it now you can". But Tommy interrupted, and said angrily "Beat it shrimp", and pushed Nemo all the way out of the cave.

The Rangers were still fighting Goldar, and losing. Jason begrudgingly said "Man hope Tommy found his powers". Then Tommy appeared out of the cave. The Rangers were impressed. Zack asked "Woah is that Tommy?". Kimberly cheered "All right".

Tommy jumped into the cockpit of the Megazord, and the Rangers went to greet him but when he showed up he called out "Long live Empress Rita", and proceed to not only beat up the rangers but trashed the Megazord's cockpit.

The Rangers fell out of the Megazord, and Jason called out "Tommy what's wrong?". Tommy proceeded to punch, and kick Zack, then he put Billy, and Trini in head locks, and threw them. Then he punched, and kicked Kimberly.

Jason called out "If you mess with my friends you mess with me". Tommy coldly replied "With pleasure then threw his own Blade Blaster at Jason, and charged up a dark energy ball, and fired it at the Rangers. With the Rangers crying in pain Tommy menacingly cheered "Now to take care of Zordon".

At the Command Center Tommy teleported in, and snuck up behind Alpha, and inserted a CD into his data banks that caused him to go haywire. Zordon gasped "Oh no Tommy". Tommy gloated "Yeah it's me".

Zordon cried out "Tommy you don't know what you're doing Rita has cast a spell on you". Zordon pleaded "Please Tommy let me help". Tommy retorted "No I know exactly what I'm doing. It's you who needs help".

Tommy then proceeded to trash the Command Center as all Zordon could do was cry out "No Tommy Noooo". Tommy laughed evilly "See you later old man". Then Tommy continued to laugh evilly as Zordon disappeared from the pillar screaming "Nooo".

Back at the forest the Rangers were still hurt. Zack quipped "Did any one get the license plate of that energy ball". Just then they heard Nemo crying, and Jason said "Hey it's Nemo". The Rangers ran to where they heard the crying, and found Quagmire trying to comfort Nemo".

Billy asked "What happened?". Quagmire answered "Tommy fell for Rita's curse, And things I fear will just get worse". Trini said "We've got to get to the Command Center now". Jason agreed, and went to his communicator.

"Alpha" he called out "Alpha. No response". The Rangers gasped, and Billy said "There's only one thing we can do". "What's that?" Zack asked "The RADBUG" Billy answered "That's brilliant" Trini said. The Rangers, and Quagmire then ran off to Billy's garage.

To be continued.


	7. Green With Evil Part 2

Power Rangers Reloaded Episode 7

Green with Evil Part 2

Written by Justin Best.

The Rangers got back to Billy's garage. They got into the RADBUG, and it took them to the Command Center. Quagmire, and Nemo then teleported in as well. The Rangers, and Quagmire gasped at the absolute destruction they saw.

Zack exclaimed "Man Tommy trashed the place. Then they saw that Alpha was crying in a distorted manner "Power Rangers Power Rangers I need help" over, and over again. Billy explained "Tommy must have downloaded a virus into his databanks".

Billy pushed a button on Alpha that caused the CD to dislodge from him. Then Billy pressed another button on Alpha, and Alpha proceeded to reboot. Alpha then cheerfully exclaimed "Rangers thank goodness you're okay".

Zack asked "So what happened how come Tommy attacked us?", and Kimberly asked "And what happened to Zordon?". Alpha lowered his head, and said "Rangers I'm sorry to say this but when Tommy trashed the Command Center he also banished Zordon back to his time warp without any way to reach him".

Trini gasped "Oh no". Alpha further explained "As for Tommy well you see a long time ago the original Green Ranger turned to evil, and started working with Rita to destroy the other Rangers". He continued "Eventually he became just as if not more powerful, and evil than Rita herself".

Billy asked "What happened?" Alpha explained "Eventually the other Rangers were able to defeat him, and he disappeared." He continued "But before that happened he, and Rita cast a spell on the Green Ranger powers so that whoever became the new Green Ranger would be just as evil as the old one".

Quagmire explained "Zordon asked me to hide them well. Lest another soul fall to the spell". Jason asked "So how do we help Tommy?". Alpha, and Quagmire shrugged, and Alpha said "We're not sure our best guess is either destroy the Green Ranger powers or Tommy himself".

Kimberly asked "Are you sure?". Alpha explained "I'm afraid so everyone". Jason said "Well if that's what we have to do to free him we have to". But Kimberly asked "Are you sure we can't just reason with him?"

Alpha explained "I'm afraid that's impossible". He continued "Tommy's still inside there but for lack of a better term Rita's shut him off mentally, and put the old Green Rangers memories in there". The Rangers gasped at this.

Meanwhile somewhere in Angel Grove Tommy teleported back to where Nemo found him unmorphed. Rita then appeared, and said "Tommy you are to remain on Earth until further notice". She added "Remember to keep your identity as the Green Ranger a secret".

Tommy nodded, and said "Whatever pleases my Empress". Rita then said "And you know what I'll give you in return". Tommy nodded, and said "I'll take my place as the rightful heir to the throne of Atlantis, and the ruler of the Earth alongside you".

Rita nodded, and cheered "Good I'll contact you when I need you to destroy the Rangers". Tommy nodded again, and walked off but then he saw Bulk, and Skull in front him. Skull said "Hey it's that guy who made us look bad in front of Kimberly."

Bulk, and Skull got up into Tommy's face, and Bulk demanded "Hey new kid I think you owe me an apology". Skull said "Yeah say you're sorry". Tommy just stood there, and didn't say anything. But Bulk just got angrier. He demanded "We said say you're sorry".

Tommy's eyes started glowing green, and Bulk, and Skull started freaking out. Then Tommy did a single push, and knocked Bulk, and Skull into a nearby garbage can. Then he shot green electricity at them that caused them to cry in pain.

Then Tommy went up to them, and menacingly said "All right I'm sorry". He then gave a cruel smile, and said "I'm sorry I have to exist on the same planet as you filth". And with that Tommy walked off as Skull asked "What's wrong with him?" Bulk shrugged, and said "He needs to get his eyes checked".

At the Ernie's Jason was punching a punching bag while Zack was spotting him. Jason shouted "Man I wish I knew how to beat Tommy". Zack put his finger up to his mouth, and Jason lowered his voice. Jason said "I just hope we can find a way to break him out of that spell".

Zack nodded, and asked "Do you think we can do it". Jason shrugged "We've got to you saw what he did plus you heard what Alpha said". Zack nodded, and said "I think I just saw him walking down the hallway".

In the Hall Tommy was walking, and Kimberly went up to him. "Tommy" she whispered "Tommy I know what happened me, and our friends can help". But Tommy just gave a smug smile, and said "I'm a big boy Kimberly you don't have to worry about me".

Kimberly pleaded "Tommy please I know you're under a spell let me help you". But Tommy snapped "No you don't know soon me, and my Empress will rule over all you see, and you can abandon your dopey friends, and join the winning team or fall".

Kimberly ran off, and Jason showe up. Jason demanded "Man what's wrong with you?" Tommy just scoffed, and said "Nothing's wrong with me. I've never felt better". Jason pleaded "Tommy Rita's done something to you to make you this way".

Tommy scoffed, and said "No my Empress has shown me the way, and soon you and all the other Rangers will scream in agony just as I enforce the absolute rule of her law, and crush all that oppose us". Jason just gave Tommy as stern look.

Jason said "No me, and my friends will either turn you back, or defeat you if we have to." Tommy just shrugged, and said "No you won't", and shot a beam of green energy at Jason that covered him, and sent him out of the school.

Jason then appeared in what looked like a jail cell. But the Jail cell looked like it was floating endlessly in outer space, and it had gold bars, and strange statues of what looked like human heads with goat horns sticking out.

Jason asked "Where am I?". Then Goldar teleported in, and said "You're in Rita's dark dimension prison". Goldar explained "She has asked me to personally dispose of you in return for Eons of faithful service".

Jason went to his communicator, and said "Anybody, anybody" but it didn't work. Goldar gloated "That won't work but maybe this migh" He then held up Jason's Power Morpher which Jason just now realized he was missing.

Goldar teased "If you want it come, and get it". Jason punched Goldar a few times but it didn't phase him. Goldar then grabbed him by the neck, and said "Why don't you just give up you can defeat me no human has ever defeated the great Goldar.

Then Goldar threw Jason's Morpher on the ground, and then threw Jason himself on the ground. Then he made his sword appear, and said "I was just toying around with you but now it's time to finish you off".

Goldar swung his sword at Jason but Jason duck out of the way. Goldar tried to stab Jason but couldn't find him. Goldar called out "You're only delaying the inevitable". Then Jason got up behind Goldar, and jumped kicked him.

Jason said "So Goldar how does it feel to be outsmarted by a human being". Goldar whined "That's impossible no human has ever defeated me". "Well I'm going to change that" Jason cried out, and he kept punching, and kicking Goldar while Goldar kept trying to slash, and stab him.

At Ernie's Kimberly went up to Zack, and asked "Hey Zack have you seen Jason?" Zack shrugged, and said "No have you?". Kimberly answered "I saw go up to Tommy but I never saw him come back". Zack said "This is weird".

Kimberly nodded, and she and Zack were about to leave when she bumped into Tommy. Kimberly asked "Hey Tommy have you seen Jason? Did you do something to him?" But Tommy just gave a smug grin, and said "Why what's the matter. Let me guess you're worried about him".

Tommy then explained "I banished him to Rita's dark dimension, and he's never coming back". Then he corrected himself to say "Well not alive anyway" Then Tommy gave an evil laugh, and said "Later", and walked off. Kimberly said "We've got to follow him". Zack nodded, and they chased after him.

Kimberly, and Zack chased after Tommy, and called out "Tommy Tommy". While in her palace Rita was watching. She said menacingly "So Kimberly, and Zack are trying to mess with my Green Ranger". She smiled, and said "Well not on my watch".

Just then a swarm of Putties appeared in front of Zack, and Kimberly "Oh no Putties" Kimberly said. Zack said "Let's deal with them first, and then confront Tommy later". Kimberly nodded, and the two fought off the Putties.

Kimberly, and Zack jumped onto some park booths, and started kicking putties. Then they jumped back off, and started flipping them over as well. Eventually all the Putties were defeated, and Zack said "Come on we have to go the Command Center", and Kimberly nodded.

Zack, and Kimberly went to Billy's garage, and went to the RADBUG. Kimberly said "Hope you know what you're doing". Zack nodded, and said "Me too". Then they took off in the RADBUG. Zack noticed Kimberly feeling sad.

"Is it Tommy?" he asked. Kimberly answered it's like he's now a totally different person". Zack assured her "Don't worry we'll find a way to help him". Then he shrugged, and said "Maybe now Billy, and Alpha have fixed the Command Center".

Zack, and Kimberly arrived in the Command Center, and saw that Biiy, Trini, Alpha, Quagmire, and Nemo were still fixing up the Command Center. Zack asked "Any luck finding Zordon?" Billy solemnly answered "Negative".

Zack then asked "How about Jason? He tried to talk to Tommy but then he disappeared". Alpha explained "We haven't heard from Jason all day". Zack was worried "Man first Zordon now Jason". He then cried out "Rita's going out of her way this time".

Just then a flicker came on Zordon's pillar, and Rangers called out "Zordon". The Rangers tried to make out what Zordon was saying but all they could make out was "Rangers… Tommy…. There's not much time" before breaking out completely.

Trini was crying "Zordon Zordon we need you". Zack said "Alpha, Billy try, keep trying, and see if you can bring him back". Billy complied "Affirmative". Alpha agreed "Understood". Then Zack turned his attention to Quagmire, and Nemo.

Zack asked "So how you feeling now Nemo". Nemo answered "I'm okay now but I still feel bad about what happened to Tommy". Quagmire assured his son "It's okay, and things have passed. Now we have to break what Rita cast".

Zack asked "I still don't get it". Billy agreed "Yeah until now we didn't know you had a son". Trini added, and why doesn't he rhyme like you". Quagmire explained "The explanation is that it skips a generation". Then Nemo explained "I was born sometime after the last great war with Rita". He then got sad, and said "That's also when my mother disappeared". The Rangers just nodded sadly.

Zack assured Nemo "Don't worry little dude we'll try to find a way to help Tommy", and just as he said it Tommy appeared on the Viewing Globe as The Green Ranger holding the sword from the cave. "It's Tommy" Kimberly cried out.

Zack said "we know what we have to do". The other Rangers agreed. Zack then said "Alpha you, Quagmire, and Nemo try to contact Zordon, and Jason". Alpha complied "Understood". Zack then said "All right guys it's morphing time". "Mastodon" "Pterodactyl" "Triceratops" "Saber Tooth Tigers".

The Rangers fires their laser guns at Tommy but they didn't phase him. Then they tried running at them but he sliced them with his sword. Then Tommy charged his sword with dark energy, and cried out "Now feel the true ultimate power of the Sword of Darkness".

Tommy stabbed the ground with his sword, and it sent out a dark energy wave that hit the other Rangers. The Rangers tried to fight off Tommy but he kicked Trini, and Kimberly, and slashed Billy, and Zack some more.

Zack said "There's only thing left to do". He went to his communicator, and asked "Alpha can you operate the Tyrannosaurus from your end while we summon our Zords?". Alpha answered "I can but for only a short time".

Zack answered "I think that's all we have anyway". Alpha complied "Sending Tyrannosaurus now" Kimberly called out "But Zordon said". But Zack interrupted "I know what Zordon said but Zoron's npt here right now, and it just might work".

Zack cried out "We need Dinozord power now". The Dinozords appeared, and the Rangers got in their cockpits. Zack "All right guys". Followed by "Billy here systems go", "Trini here let's kick it", and "Let's get it together".

The Dinozord's combined into the Dinosaur Tank, and fired lasers around Tommy. Then the Dinosaur Tank transformed into the Megazord, and fired more lasers at Tommy. Zack called out from the Megazord "Tommy surrender now, and we can help you".

But Tommy just shrugged, and bragged "No way", and fired a laser from the Sword of Darkness at the Megazord but the Mastodon shield just reflected the blast back at Tommy. Tommy got back up, and just gloated "You haven't seen the last of me". Then Tommy teleported away.

Rita was undaunted she simply shrugged, and said "If the Rangers think it will be that easy they're dreaming". She then bragged "I'll just call out my old friend Scorpina. Then somewhere in a dark forest a rock covered in scorpions appeared.

The Rock then teleported to Angel Grove where it rolled around for a bit before exploding into yellow light. The yellow light then solidified in the form of a woman in gold, and silver armor with a scorpion stinger for a ponytail carrying a strange sword.

While in the Dark Dimension Tommy teleported, and told Goldar "All right Goldar it's time for me to destroy the Red Ranger". Goldar complained "But I thought I had the honor of destroying him". Tommy bragged "Rita has given me that honor. She wants you back at the Palace". Goldar begrudgingly teleported off.

At the palace Goldar complained "Your highness why have you called me back I was just about to destroy the Red Ranger". Rita explained "Quit you bellyaching I've got something you might want to see".

Goldar looked in the telescope, and gasped in excitement. He cheerfully exclaimed "At last after 10,000,000 years my beloved Scorpina has returned". He then went to Rita, and cried out "Thank you your evilness now we shall destroy the Rangers in your honor". Rita cackled evily.

Back in the Dark Dimension Jason pleaded "I'm not going to fight you". Tommy bragged "Because you know I'll win". Jason corrected "No because I know the real Tommy is in there, and if you were truly a Ranger then you would be fighting on Zordon's side, and not Rita's".

Tommy came back with "She is my queen, and I am her Green Ranger". Jason pleaded "She's evil". But Tommy simply rebutted "Yeah, and so am I". Then the two of them proceeded to punch, and kick each other.

At the Command Center Zack was asking "Quagmire, Alpha any luck finding Jason or Zordon?" Quagmire sadly answered "Aye searching for our friends has only lead to dead ends". Just then a noise came from a console. Alpha cheered "I think I found him". Alpha then started pushing buttons on the console, and said "I just need to get a lock on his wrist communicator".

In the Dark Dimension Jason, and Tommy were still fighting when Jason saw his Power Morpher, and was about to reach for it when Tommy pinned him down, and summoned the Sword of Darkness, and was about to stab Jason with it.

Tommy smirked under his helmet, and bragged "To the destruction of the Power Rangers". But just as Tommy was about to stab Jason he was teleported out of the Dark Dimension. Tommy screamed "No how can this be".

Jason appeared in the Command Center, and everyone went around him. Jason got up, and said "Man am I glad to be back". Billy asked "What happened?", and Jason answered "Tommy, and Goldar almost sliced, and diced me".

Just then the alarms started blaring. The Rangers turned to the Viewing Globe, and saw Scorpina. "Whoa who's that?" Jason asked. Alpha panicked, and explained "That's Scorpina Goldar's wife, and one of Rita's most powerful warriors".

Zack just scoffed, and said "Man first Quagmire has a kid now Goldar's got a wife". Billy exclaimed "She's destroying the downtown warehouse district". Jason said "We've got to stop her". The other Rangers agreed".

The Rangers once again morphed, and Scorpina called out "Putties attack". The Rangers then started fighting off Scorpina, and the Putties. Scorpina threw her sword like a boomerang, and it hit Jason. Kimberly got him back up, and asked "Are you okay?" Jason said "Yeah".

Then Goldar appeared, and the Rangers continued fighting him, Scorpina, and the Putties. Eventually however they started to retreat, and Goldar bragged "Don't think you've won just yet Rangers". Scorpina added "Yeah Rita's got something that will trash that miserable Megazord of yours, and they teleported away.

At Rita's palace Tommy teleported in, and said "You wanted to see me your evilness". Rita happily explained "As all you know the Megazord runs on solar power, and I'm trying to find a way to cut off it's power".

Rita then explained "I just need you, Scorpina, and Goldar, and I'm sure we can do it". Then she further explained "And tomorrow is a once in a century solar eclipse" she added "We just need to draw the Rangers out when it's the right time"

Goldar cheered "That's brilliant my queen". Tommy agreed "Soon the Rangers will be nothing more than a memory". Rita grinned "I'm glad you like it" She then said "Soon my dark prince you shall become my evil king".

At the Command Center the Rangers, Alpha, and Quagmire were still trying to find Zordon. Jason exclaimed "Man we've been searching for hours, and still no trace of Zordon". Zack agreed "It's like he's ceased to exit".

Alpha assured them "We can't give up hope Rangers we almost found him once. I know we can do it". Then the pillar flickered some more, and some more distorted language came from it. "Rangers" "Must Help" "Before" "Too Late".

The message ended, and the Rangers, and everyone else just bowed their heads in disappointment. Zack said "Man we almost had him that time". Jason assured them "Alpha's right though we can't give up". Trini agreed "Were getting closer to finding him" Zack said "I just hope we do it sooner rather than later", and everyone agreed.

To be continued.

 **Author's Note: Whelp we're halfway through everyone. Only two more parts left of The Green Ranger saga.**


	8. Green With Evil Part 3

Power Rangers Reloaded Episode 8

Green with Evil Part 3

Written by Justin Best.

In the Command Center the Rangers were telling Alpha, Quagmire, and Nemo about the previous battle. Jason asked "We don't know is it true what Goldar, and Scorpina said?" Zack agreed "Yeah can they really destroy the Megazord?".

Alpha bowed his head, and sadly said "I'm afraid so Rangers". He explained "Later today is a once in a century solar eclipse". He continued "When that happens the Megazord will be cut off from the source of it's power, and will be vulnerable"

Trini, and Kimberly gasped "Oh no". Billy asked "How long will the eclipse last?" Alpha answered "About 8 minutes however the Megazord's backup power can only last 3-5 minutes without sunlight". Zack said "So we just either have to wait until the eclipse is over to summon the Megazord or get it over quick".

In the Dark Dimension Tommy as the Green Ranger was practicing with the Sword of Darkness while he could hear Rita's voice call out "Are ready for your next battle Green Ranger?" Tommy cheered "Yes my queen I will crush the Power Rangers".

Rita called out "Good". In her palace she called out to her other minions "So you guys understand plan right?". Scorpina explained "I will go down with some Putties, and attack the city to lure the Rangers out".

Goldar explained "Then I will destroy the city to force the Rangers to summon the Megazord, Then when the solar eclipse happens me, Scorpina, and the Green Ranger will destroy the Megazord". Rita nodded "Good".

At the Command Center the alarm started going off, and the Rangers saw Scorpina, and some Putties once again rampaging Angel Grove. Zack said "It's Scorpina she's destroying the City again" Billy said "It might be another trap".

Jason said "We ain't got a choice". Alpha warned "Remember Rangers wait until the eclipse is over to summon the Megazord or only summon it if you really need to". The Rangers nodded, and Jason called out "It's morphin time".

The Rangers then proceeded to punch, and kick the Putties, then Scorpina came, and started slashing the Rangers with her sword. Then Scorpina charged her sword with dark energy, and threw it like a boomerang at the Rangers.

Meanwhile in her palace Rita bragged "Now for the next stage of my plan". Then she threw her scepter, and shouted "Magic wand make my Goldar grow", and Goldar grew into a giant, and started shooting lasers from his eyes at the buildings in Angel Grove.

Jason called out "Oh no it's Goldar". Kimberly asked "What do we do?" Zack added "Yeah we can't summon the Megazord until after the eclipse but we can't let Goldar destroy the city". Jason begrudgingly admitted "I don't know"

Goldar then proceed to rampage through Angel Grove bragging "What's wrong Rangers? Oh yeah I remember it's the eclipse today you can't summon you Megazord". Then Goldar started laughing manically.

At Ernie's the building was shaking due to Goldar's rampage, and Ernie was trying to get everyone out as fast as possible saying "All right everyone let's get out before the building collapses". Then Ernie, and everyone got out of the building as fast as they could.

However Bulk, and Skull were still sitting down eating ice cream. Skull finally noticed the destruction, and said "Hey Bulk maybe we should get out of here", and tried to get up but Bulk pulled him back down, and said "Not until I'm finished with my sundae".

Then a support beam fell next to where Bulk, and Skull were eating, and Bulk quickly finished his ice cream, and said "Okay I'm finished let's go", and the two got out of Ernies as fast as they could. Bulk noticed the Youth Center bus, and he had an idea.

"That's it" he shouted. Skull asked "What's it?". Bulk explained "The Youth Center bus it's the fastest way out of here" Skull agreed "Oh yeah right", and the two got in the bus, and drove off. Bulk demanded "Hurry numskull we don't want that gold guy to get us".

Skull asked "Hey Bulk where are we going?". Bulk answered "As far away as we can go". But then Goldar saw them, and picked up the bus. Jason called out "No leave them alone they're civilians" Goldar just laughed.

"I know that in fact I think they're friends of yours. I think you call them Bulk, and Skull". Kimberly cried out "Oh no now he's got Bulk, and Skull". Billy added "And he's headed for the beach". Jason cried out "We've got to stop them".

The Rangers teleported to the beach, and saw the bus dangling on cliff while Squatt, Babboo, and some Putties were trying to push it off. Rita then teleported in, and said "well well Rangers you seem to caught between a rock, and a hard place".

Trini gasped "Oh no Bulk, and Skull". Rita then bragged "Well it looks like you have two choices rangers summon the Megazord or let your friends go splat. What will it be Rangers?". While on the bus Bulk was whining "Well Skull I guess we're history".

Skull replied "You mean famous". Bulk retorted "No I mean dead", and the two screamed. Zack cried out "What do we do?" Jason said "There's only one thing we can do. We need Dinozord power now", and one by one the Ranger's Zord's appeared, and formed the Megazord to Rita's delight.

Goldar then started slashing, and stabbing the Megazord, and the Megazord started punching it back. All the while the sun started going out. Then Rita turned to Scorpina, and ordered "Get them", and Scorpina replied "With pleasure", and jumped down.

Then Rita threw her scepter, and cried out "Magic wand make Scorpina grow". Then Scorpina not only grew into a giant but she mutated completely into some humanoid scorpion creature. Then Scorpina helped her husband in slashing, and and stabbing the Megazord as the sunlight kept depleting.

Then the Megazord fell down, and the sun had finally completely eclipsed. Billy cried out "Sun's out we've only got five minutes of reserve power". Zack asked "What do we do?" Jason ordered "Let's summon the Power Sword.

The Megazord then summoned the Power Sword, and started slashing, and stabbing Scorpina, and Goldar who in turn kept slashing, and stabbing the Megazord. While at the Command Center Alpha, Quagmire, and Nemo were still looking for Zordon.

"Aye ye ye" Alpha cried out. Quagmire tried to assure Alpha "Don't despair my friend We'll find Zordon by this day's end". Then they saw another flicker of Zordon who said "Alpha…Q4". Then Alpha shot out in excitement "Of course Q4".

Alpha hit the button on the console. Then Zordon kept sending Alpha scambled messages that slowly but surely got more coherent as Alpha kept pressing buttons. Nemo cried out "You're doing it Alpha". Alpha agreed "Just a little more, and we've found Zordon".

But just then Tommy teleported, and bragged "Not on my watch". Nemo cried out "It's Tommy" but it was too late. Tommy unplugged Alpha, and punched Quagmire in the stomach. Nemo cried out "Tommy stop it".

Zordon then tried to reason with Tommy "Tommy let us help you. Rita is leading you down a dark path". Tommy rebutted with "No she has shown me the light, and soon I shall take my rightful place as her king".

Then Tommy bragged "But first things first I'm going to banish you to another dimension were your pathetic Rangers will never find you". Tommy was about to once again trash the Command Center when it turned out Alpha, and Quagmire were playing possum, and got back up.

Tommy whined "No how can this be?". Quagmire merely quipped "You though that you had won. But instead it's you who are done". Alpha then pressed a button on the console trapping Tommy in some electrical barrier.

"What is this?" Tommy cried. Alpha explained "An anti dark magic barrier". Alpha explained "Now I will run a scan to find a way to destroy your evil powers". Tommy whined "No I will not let you do that". Nemo cried out "Hurry Alpha".

Back at the battle the Megazord was finally getting an upper hand on Goldar, and Scorpina. Zack cried out "The eclipse is almost over". Billy added "And we still have 2 minutes of power left". Jason said "Hurry let's deactivate the Megazord at least until the eclipse is over".

But Rita snarked "Don't think it will be easy Rangers". Then she cried out "Green Ranger I summon you now". In the Command Center Tommy was teleported out by Rita. Alpha cried out "Oh no". Then Tommy appeared giant sized in front of the Megazord.

Zack cried out "Great now we've gotta deal with Tommy". Tommy then proceeded to slash, and stab the Megazord with the Sword of Darkness. Then Scorpina wrapped her stinger around the Megazord's neck, and electrocuted it.

Then Goldar, slashed, and stabbed the Megazord, and then Goldar, and Tommy crossed their swords together, and fired a laser at the Megazord seemingly destroying it. A crack opened up in the Earth, and the Megazord plummeted.

The Rangers could do nothing but cry as the Megazord separated back into the Dinozords as they sank into the lava. Zack cried out "It's like Rita destroyed a part of us". Then Trini cried out "They were always there for us when we needed them, and now they're gone".

Later at the Command Center Jason was trying to rally his friends. He said "Guys we can't give up". Zack protested "You don't get it Tommy was Rita's trump card she played she won". But Alpha argued "Jason's right if Zordon was still here he'd agree".

Trini protested "But Zordon's not here just when we need him the most". Billy agreed "There's only a %10 chance of contacting Zordon. Quagmire tried to assure The Rangers "Rangers they say a night is always darkest before the light".

Jason agreed "Isn't the smallest chance a reason alone to keep fighting". Then there was a blip on the console, and Alpha cheered "Aye ye ye it worked" Kimberly asked "What did?" Alpha explained "Earlier Tommy tried to destroy the Command Center again".

He continued "However I was able to trap him in an energy barrier, and I tried to run a scan for a way to destroy his powers". Billy asked "What did you find?". Alpha explained "All this time Zordon, Quagmire, and I believed that the Power Coin, and the Morpher were the source of Rita's spell".

Then he pointed to the Viewing Globe, and showed an image of Tommy as the Green Ranger, and had a red square highlight the Sword of Darknes, and explained "But the stronget sources of dark magic were coming from this sword". Zack cried out "No way".

To be concluded.

Welp only one more to go everybody.


	9. Green With Evil Part 4

Power Rangers Reloaded Episode 9

Green with Evil part 4

Written by Justin Best.

The Rangers were reacting to the news Alpha had told them. Kimberly said "No way you're saying that all this time that sword was what was controlling Tommy?". Alpha replied "The computers says that the Sword of Darkness is the most likely source of Rita's spell".

Zack was incredulous he said "But the computer has acting buggy how do know it's right?". Billy replied "Not necessarily Alpha, and Quagmire corrected the malfunction". Zack then said "So we've got to destroy that sword to free Tommy".

Trini was shocked "I can't believe all this time that sword was what was making Tommy evil". Jason then said "You see guys this is why we can't give up we've got to save Tommy". Nemo then warned "I hope you can do it fast because it's only a matter of time before he summons the Dragonzord", and everyone nodded.

At her palace Rita, and her minion were having a party to celebrate the seeming defeat of the Power Rangers. Goldar cheered "To Rita Repulsa empress of all that is evil, and soon queen of the entire universe".

Rita then gloated "Why thank but you know I really couldn't have done it without my evil Green Ranger". Then Tommy teleported in, and Rita exclaimed "And there he is". Tommy asked "Is there anything else you want my queen?".

Rita then said "Why yes I want to give a special present that will help put the final touches on my glorious plan". She then gave Tommy the Dragon Dagger, and ordered "Go take the Dragon Dagger down to Earth, and summon the Dragonzord to destroy it". Tommy answered "It shall be done my queen".

Later at Ernie's Kimberly appeared just as Ernie, Bulk, Skull, and some other patrons were watching a news report about the Rangers' defeat. Ernie said "Man I hope that's not true I hope the Power Rangers aren't gone for good".

Bulk then interrupted to say "Hey what about us? We were the one's who helped scare off that gold guy". Skull agreed "Yeah it should be us on tv". Bulk then daydreamed, and thought "Yeah maybe we should".

Kimberly then interrupted to say "Dream on Bulk". Then she turned to Ernie, and asked "Hey Ernie have you seen Tommy?". Ernie answered "The new kid yeah he's over there" as he pointed to Tommy on an exercise machine.

Kimberly said "Thanks Ernie", and went to Tommy. Kimberly pleaded "Tommy we know about the Sword of Darkness let us help you". Tommy argued "No you don't know Rita has given me the Dragon Dagger, and with it I'll destroy you, and the other Rangers before you have the chance to destroy my precious Sword of Darkness".

Then Tommy got off the machine, and left Ernie's. Kimberly then went over to Billy's house, and met with the other Rangers, and explained what happened. Kimberly then said "I'm telling you guys he said Rita gave him the Dragon Dagger already".

Jason said "So it's only a matter of time before Rita orders him to use the Dragonzord to destroy the city" Billy said "And without our Zords there's no way to stop him". Jason then said "Hopefully Alpha, and Quagmire found Zordon before then".

Meanwhile at the Angel Grove docks Tommy appeared as the Green Ranger, and played the Dragon Dagger as a flute. When that happened the ocean started churning, and from it rose the mighty Dragonzord after 10,000,000 years.

Rita then appeared, and ordered "Now go Green Ranger, Destroy Angel Grove". Tommy complied "Yes my Queen", and jumped into the Dragonzord's cockpit. Alpha, Quagmire, and Nemo were watching at the Command Center. Alpha panicked "Aye ye ye".

The Rangers communicators started beeping as Alpha explained "Rangers Green Ranger has already summoned the Dragonzord hurry to the warehouse district by the docks right away". Jason agreed "Okay you guys let's do this". They all called out "Mastodon", "Pterodactyl", "Triceratops", "Saber Tooth Tiger". "Tyrannosaurs".

The Rangers teleported down to the Angel Grove warehouse district just as the Dragonzord was rampaging it. The Dragonzord started picking up smoke stack, and ate them like candy canes. The Dragonzord also stomped on buildings, and fired missiles everywhere.

Jason called out "Tommy stop it you don't know what you're doing" Tommy rebutted "I'm destroying you, and I'm doing it because my empress commands me". Then he blew into the Dragon Dagger, and ordered it to keep destroying Angel Grove.

Billy cried out "He's gonna destroy the city if we don't stop him". Kimberly asked "What do we do?" Jason bemoaned "If only Zordon, and our Zords were still here". Zack cried "There's gotta be something we can do".

At the Command Center Alpha was desperately pushing buttons. Alpha panicked "Oooh what was it again?". Then he pushed some buttons, and said "Let's see sector 104 Q9". Then he pushed the buttons, and there was a blip.

Alpha was excited "Yes acces granted". Then Alpha pushed some more buttons, and the image of Zordon once again appeared, and Alpha, Quagmire, and Nemo cheered. Nemo exclaimed "You did it Alpha you found Zordon".

Alpha then explained everything to Zordon. Zordon then said "So the Sword of Darkness is the source of Rita's spell." Zordon then said "Activate the Geoseismic Modulator, and I will teleport the Rangers to their Zords". Alpha complied "Understood".

At the Warehouse district the Rangers' Power Coins started glowing. Jason said "Hey my Power Coins glowing". The other Rangers said things "So is mine", and "Mine too". Then they heard Zordon's voice say "Rangers Alpha, and I are restoring your Zords".

Then Zordon said "Hurry teleport to them right now there's a chance we can still help him". Then the Rangers teleported to where their Zords were buried, and an explosion occurred, and all the Dinozords erupted from it.

Jason got into the Tyrannosaurus, and said "Rangers log on". Followed by "Mastodon here online". "Triceratops all systems go", "Saber Tooth Tiger ready to rock", "Pterodactyl looking good". Alpha was watching, and said "Of course how could I forget the Zords can be powered by geothermal power as well as solar power".

Then the Tyrannosaurus Zord, and the Dragonzord started punching, kicking, and tail whipping each other. Jason called out "Tommy you don't know what you're doing". But the Dragonzord kept attacking the Tyrannosaurus.

Jason called out "Guy's I'm in trouble. We need Megazord Power". Then the Zords combined into the Megazord which then started punching, kicking, and slashing the Dragonzord. But the Dragonzord just punched, kicked, and tail whipped the Megazord.

The Megazord then picked up the Dragonzord by it's tail, and threw it into a mountain reducing the mountain to rubble. Jason called out "Tommy surrender now we can help you" but Tommy rebutted "No way".

Jason called out "I'm sorry we have to do this Tommy but Zordon says we have to stop you before you, and Rita destroy the world". Then Tommy jumped out of his Dragonzord, and Jason got out of the Tyrannosaurus.

Tommy put the Dragon Dagger, and the Sword of Darkness together, and fired a laser at Jason. Then the two of them started clashing their weapons, and stabbed, and slashed each other. Jason brought out his blade blaster, and started firing at Tommy.

But Tommy started playing his Dragon Dagger, and a force field came from his Dragon Shield, and reflected Jason's lasers back at him. But Jason was undaunted, kept slashing at Tommy. Then he charged his sword with red energy, and fired it at Tommy knocking, the Dragon Dagger, and the Sword of Darkness from his hands.

The other Rangers jumped out of the Megazord, and Jason called out "Okay guys now's our chance". They all called out "Power Axe", "Power Bow", "Power Lance", "Power Daggers", and "Power Sword", and assembled the Power Blaster.

The Rangers shouted out "Fire", and the Power Blaster shot out a lasers at the Sword of Darkness completely disintegrating it. Tommy clutched his helmet, and once again cried out in pain as once again purple electricity surged through him.

Only this time the Purple electricity concentrated into a single ball, and left Tommy before completely dissipating away. Zack cheered "Yeah the Sword of Darkness is destroyed Rita's spell is broken". Tommy got back up, and "Oh man what happened?"

Tommy explained "I don't know how to explain it. It's like I wanted to do that stuff but at the time same time it was like somebody took me out, and put someone else in". Jason assured him "Tommy what you did was because of Rita's influence".

Tommy was still sorry "After all the things I have done what can I do now?" he asked. Jason replied "If you really want to help you can start by helping us fight Rita". He further explained "With you by our side there's no way Rita can stop us".

Then Tommy's Dragon Dagger started glowing, and it went back to him as Zordon's voice called out "Jason is right Tommy a new Ranger means new powers, and together you can now use them to defeat Rita, and her monsters".

While at her Palace Rita was furious she yelled "Those stupid Rangers they ruined antother one of my brilliant plans". Goldar assured her "My queen Scorpina, and I will go down to Earth, and avenge you". Rita then ordered "Then do it".

Goldar, and Scorpina teleported down to Earth, and Rita threw her scepter, and called out "Magic wand make my monsters grow". Then Goldar, and Scorpina once again turned into giants, and Scorpina once again mutated into her monster form.

Zack cried out "It's Goldar". Followed by Billy with "And Scorpina". Tommy exclaimed "Leave it to me guys this is one wrong I just got to make right". Tommy once again blew into the Dragon Dagger, and reactivated the Dragonzord, and once again jumped into it's cockpit.

Goldar, and Scorpina tried to slash, and stab the Dragonzord with their swords while the Dragonzord fought back with missles,, and tail whips. Zordon called out "Rangers call forth the Dragon Battlezord". Tommy complied "Right".

Zack agreed "Let's do this guys". Then Tommy, Billy, Trini, and Zack all cried out "Dragon Battlezord power now". Then the Dragonzord combined with the Mastodon, Triceratops, and Saber Tooth Tiger Zords, and became the Dragon Battlezord".

Goldar cried out "Oh no it's the Dragon Battlezord". Followed by Scorpina with "Let's get out of here". Then the two monsters teleported back to Rita's Palace where Rita once again screamed "Ahh how can this be. Why am I surrounded by such incompetent morons".

Later at the Command Center Tommy still wanted to apologize to everyone else. "Hey Nemo I just want to say I'm sorry for what I did especially to you in that cave if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be the Green Ranger".

Then he turned to Alpha, Zordon, and Quagmire, and said "And that goes double for you guys I guess when Nemo told me about the Green Ranger powers I was so excited about being a Ranger that I didn't think about any downsides".

Quagmire assured Tommy "Aye now that you're free from Rita's spell. Things I feel will turn out well". Zordon agreed "We are witnessing history in the making. For the first time in 10,000,000 years the Green Ranger has become one of us".

Nemo then explained "Thanks you guys but me, and dad have to go back to the magical forest". And with that Quagmire, and Nemo teleported away. Then Zordon explained "Tommy now that you are a true Power Ranger you must remember three basic rules or lose the protection of the power".

Zordon once again explained "First never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you to. Second never use your power for personal gain, and finally keep your identity a secret no one may know that you are a Power Ranger".

Tommy agreed "You can count on me". Jason patted Tommy on his shoulder, and said proudly "You're one of us now". Then Billy gave Tommy a green communicator, and said "Here Alpha, and I made this for you". Tommy humbly accepted it, and said "Hey thanks Billy". Then Tommy, and The Rest of the Rangers put their hands together as they all jumped in the air, and once again shouted "Power Rangers"

Whelp everybody that's it for now next time it's going to be my first ever original episode, and a special announcement.


	10. Rangers in The Outfield

Power Rangers Reloaded Episode 10

Rangers in the Outfield

Written by Justin Best.

It was sports, and fitness day at Angel Grove high, and all the boys were on the field playing Baseball. It was Billy's turn at the bat. Bulk was taunting "Hey dweebo try to hit my special deluxe fast ball". Zack tried to assure him "Don't listen to him Billy you can do it".

Then Bulk threw the ball, and Billy tried to hit it but missed. Jason tried to assure him "Come on Billy you'll get the next one". Then Bulk threw some more balls but Billy missed them too. Tommy tried to assure him "Don't worry about it maybe you'll get this part".

Later it was Billy's turn to throw the ball. Billy tried to throw the ball but Bulk, and Skull hit it every time. Then they tried to give Billy a catcher position but Billy couldn't catch the ball either. After the game Billy was frustrated.

"I don't get it guys I did everything I could but it seems like nothing works". Jason tried to assure him "Come on Billy it's not that bad". Zack agreed "Yeah maybe Baseball's just not your thing maybe there's something else you're good at".

Meanwhile the girls were in the gym practicing Gymnaistics, and Trini was on the balance beam. Kimberly cheered "Come on Trini you can do it". Trini tried to do a move but fell off. Kimberly ran over, and helped her up, and asked Trini are you okay?".

Trini replied "Yeah I'm okay I'm just not sure I'm good at this." But Kimberly tried to assure her "Come on let's try something else". Then the girls tried cartwheels but when Trini tried she kept falling over. Trini was starting to get frustrated "Man I can't get anything right ".

Kimberly tried to assure her "Come maybe there's something else you're good at" Trini agreed "I guess you're right". Kimberly then said "Oh shoot we have to meet the guys over at the field", and the girls left the gym.

The girls then met with the boys, and Kimberly asked "So how was baseball practice?". Billy answered "It was okay everyone else did great but I stunk". Jason asked "So how was gymnastics?". Trini answered "Everyone else was good but I messed up at everything".

Jason assured both of them "Don't worry guys there's gotta be something you guys could do". While this was happening Bulk, and Skull where still practicing when Bulk taunted "Come on lamebrain hit the ball".

Tommy said "Hey guys practice is over". But Bulk rebutted "Maybe for you pencil necks but me, and Skull are still perfecting my special deluxe fast ball". Skull parroted "Yeah special deluxe fast ball". Then they went back.

Skull then hit the ball, and it flew out of control towards to Billy, and Trini. Luckily however not only was Trini able to catch the ball but Billy was able jump out of the way, and did an accidental backflip. Trini asked "Are you okay Billy.

Billy replied "I think so". Just then Mr. Caplan, and Mrs. Applebee appeared. Mr Caplan said "Young lady you've got quite the arm on you". Mrs. Apple also said "And I never saw a backflip like yours young man".

Mr. Caplan had an idea "Hey Ms. Kwan how would you like to try out for the Baseball team?". Followed by Mrs. Applebee with "And how would you like to try out for the Gymnastics team Mr. Cranston?". Billy, and Trini thought hard about it.

Billy eventually said "I suppose that would be a perfect physical challenge for me". Trini agreed "And I'd probably do better at Baseball too". Mr. Caplan was thrilled "All right then see you on the field tomorrow Ms. Kwan".

Mrs. Applebee followed "And see you in the gymnasium Mr. Cranston". Billy answered "Affirmative". Followed by Trini with "You can count on me". Then Mr. Caplan, and Mrs. Applebee left, and Zack said "See it turned out okay after all".

Bulk protested "No way am I letting a girl on my team". Skull paroted "Yeah me neither". Tommy tried to assure her "Don't listen to them Trini". Zack agreed "Yeah we know you can do it". Trini said "Thanks you guys", and they all left.

At her Palace Rita was watching the Rangers, and was trying to come up with a plan to destroy them. "So Trini's trying out for the Baseball team it seems. Well I'll just have to find a way to make her, and those other Rangers strike out".

Then she saw Goldar, and Scorpina embracing each other tenderly. Goldar said "Oh my beloved Scorpina I was worried I lost you 10,000,000 years ago". Scorpina agreed "I thought the same about you but I'm glad we're together again".

Rita was furious "Bahh love I hate love unless it's loving me". Then Rita had an idea. She said "Oh Finster". Finster asked "What is it my queen?" Rita answered "I want to make a monster". She explained "A baseball monster that makes anyone fall in love who ever or whatever they see".

Finster stroked his beard, and said "You know my queen I think I have just the monster Babe Ruthless". Finster explained "He can throw curveballs that make anyone fall for the first person or object they see, and even better his horn shoots a gas that makes anyone fall in love with you my queen".

Rita was delighted "Yes that's perfect I want one right now" she ordered. Finster complied "Coming right up" as he put a model of monster with wings on it's head, and an oversized hand into the Monster Matic.

The Monster Matic roared to life as it exploded, and from the explosion came a furry mammal like monster dressed as a Baseball player wearing a winged helmet with a golden horn. The Monster said "Babe Ruthless is here I'm gonna make those Rangers strike out".

At the Angel Grove high field the baseball team was holding tryouts. Mr. Caplan was calling names when he said "And next up Trini Kwan". Trini went up to bat as Bulk taunted "All right I'll show you my world famous super deluxe fast ball".

Bulk threw the ball, and Trini hit it all the way out into the field. Bulk scoffed "Beginners luck" but later every time Trini played she hit the ball every time. Then it was throwing practice. Bulk was still bragging "Okay try to strike me out".

Trini threw the ball, and it flew right passed Bulk's bat. Bulk scoffed "Well you got two more left". But Trini threw another ball, and Bulk missed that as well, and he was starting to get angry. He said "Okay one more but I'll get this one you see". But Trini once again threw the ball passed Bulk's bat.

Bulk just threw his bat down, and said in defeat "That's it I quit". Skull parroted "Yeah me too". Then the two of them walked off. Jason, Tommy, and Zack went up to Trini. Jason said "That was amazing". Tommy agreed "You were better than half the guys on the team".

Zack agreed "The team? Man she was better than Jose Canseco". Trini said "Thanks you guys I just hope Mr. Caplan was impressed". Jason said "With moves like that I'm sure he'll be". Tommy agreed "Yeah just believe in yourself".

Trini said "Thanks you guys. Come on let's check on Billy, and Kimberly". Then the four of them headed to the gym where Billy was doing some moves on the balance beam. Kimberly was cheering "Come on Billy you can do it". Billy performed the moves perfectly, and afterwards the others showed up. Zack said "Looking good my man". Billy replied "Thanks I think this is working out quite well for me".

Meanwhile somewhere in Angel Grove Squat, Goldar, and Babe Ruthless teleported down. Goldar asked "All right you know what you're doing?" Babe Ruthless bragged "Watch me then he made a pink energy ball appear in his hands.

Then he got ready to throw the ball as he said "Here's the windup". Then he threw it as he said "And the pitch". Then the ball flew into a little boy's mouth, and he immediately fell in love with a nearby girl. Then he threw some more balls quipping "Strike two Strike three".

Then a whole bunch of boys started chasing the girl as she was she was screaming "No no get away". Goldar, Squatt, and Babe Ruthless were laughing hysterically. Then Babe Ruthless bragged "Now to show you my fastball".

Then Babe Ruthless threw another ball into a girl's mouth, and she ran over to an airplane, and said ecstatically "Oh I love you plane". Soon Babe Ruthless slowly but surely put almost everyone in Angel Grove under his love spell.

Back at Angel Grove high the Rangers were walking by the Baseball field. Billy asked "So did you make the Baseball team Trini?" Trini answered "I don't know yet but I hope". Kimberly assured her "Don't worry Trini I'm sure you do".

Tommy agreed "You did better than Bulk, and Skull". Trini agreed "Yeah I guess you guys are right". But then a swarm of Putties appeared. Tommy shouted "Oh no Putties". Zack said "Let's get them". Billy, and Kimberly did some front flips, and they both started kicking putties.

Tommy, Jason, Zack, and Trini started punching, and kicking Putties. Tommy also picked up a Baseball bat, and started using it like a sword against the putties. Eventually everyone destroyed the Putties but then Jason's communicator started beeping.

Jason asked "What is it Zordon?" Zordon explained "Rita has sent the Baseball monster Babe Ruthless to put everyone in Angel Grove under a love spell". Jason agreed "We're on it" then he said "It's Morphin time".

Everyone called out "Dragon", "Mastodon", "Pterodactyl", "Triceratops", "Saber Tooth Tiger" "Tyrannosaurus". Then they all teleported to where Babe Ruthless was. Babe Ruthless laughed, and bragged "Ready to strike out Rangers?"

Jason quipped "You're the one that's gonna strike out" Then the Rangers started punching, and kicking Babe Ruthless who just kept swatting them". Babe Ruthless bragged "What's the matter Rangers out after one strike"

Then Babe Ruthless quipped "Maybe you outta make a transfer to Rita's team". Then Babe Ruthless sprayed pink gas from his horn at the Rangers. Everyone was able to get out of the way except Billy, and Trini.

Kimberly ran over to where they were, and asked "Billy Trini are you guys okay". Billy, and Trini looked at Kimberly, and they immediately fell in love with her. Billy said "Oh Kimberly did I ever tell you how beautiful you are".

Trini snapped "Back off Billy she's mine". Billy retorted "Says Who?". Then Billy, and Trini started pushing each other, and Kimberly tried to reason with them "Guys stop fighting". Zack explained "That monster must have put the love spell on them". Jason replied "Let's get back to the Command Center".

At the Command Center everyone was unmorphed, and Billy, and Trini were inside an electronic force field. Billy exclaimed "Kimberly let me out I'll score a triple 10 at the next Gymnastics meet for you". Trini bragged "I'll score a home run at every game for you".

Jason asked "What's wrong Zordon?" Zack agreed "Yeah is there any way to make Billy, and Trini normal again?". Zordon explained "Yes however the only way to do that is to destroy his horn". Jason said "Well if that's the only way to do it then let's do it Back to action".

Then the Rangers once again Morphed, and went back to where Babe Ruthless was. Babe Ruthless bragged "So Rangers back for the next round I see well get ready for my curveball". Then Babe Ruthless made a volley of energy balls appear that blew up around the Rangers".

Jason called out "All right guys let's give this guy a strike out". The other Rangers agreed "Right" then everyone pulled out their weapons, and started slashing, and stabbing Babe Ruthless. Then Kimberly readied her bow, and quipped "How do like this fastball".

Then Kimberly fired an arrow at Babe Ruthless that struck his horn, and broke it. Babe Ruthless started screaming "Oh no my horn". Then everyone who was under his love spell started returning to normal including Billy, and Trini.

Billy, and Trini started rubbing their heads, and Trini asked "What happened Zordon?". Zordon explained "Babe Ruthless had you under his love spell but the other Rangers were able to free. However they still need help defeating him".

Billy agreed "Back to action". Then Billy, and Trini once again Morphed, and went back to where the other Rangers were. Jason said "Billy, Trini you guy's okay now?" Trini said "Yeah", and Billy agreed "Affirmative".

But at her palace Rita bragged "Don't be so sure of yourselves Rangers. Our team only has one Strike". Then she ordered "Goldar, Scorpina get down to Earth at once". Goldar, and Scorpina agreed. Then Rita threw her scepter, and called out "Magic wand make my monsters grow".

Jason called out "You guys I'll take care of Goldar, and Scorpina you guys take care of Babe Ruthless". The other Rangers agreed, and they all called out "We need Dinozord Power now". Then one by one all the Dinozords except the Dragonzord appeared.

Trini fired lasers at Babe Ruthless but Babe Ruthless just quipped "How about my curve ball" then he fired a volley of lasers at the Dinozords. Zack cried out "Oh man this guy's really playing dirty". Billy said "There's gotta be some way to beat him"

Trini asked "How are you doing Jason?" Then Scorpina wrapped her tail around the Tyrannosaurus' neck while Goldar slashed it. Jason called out "Man I'm getting creamed over here". Tommy cried out "It's my turn time for some Dragonzord power".

Then Tommy used the Dragon dagger to summon the Dragonzord, and jumped into it's cockpit. Then the Dragonzord fired missiles at Goldar, Scorpina, and Babe Ruthless. Tommy then cried out "Okay guys let's summon the Dragon Battlezord".

Zack agreed "All Right" followed by Billy, and Trini with "Affirmative", and "Let's do it". Then the Dragonzord combined with the Mastodon, Triceratops, and Saber Tooth Tiger Zords to become the Dragon Battlezord.

The Tyrannosaurus then punched, kicked, and tail whipped Babe Ruthless while the Dragon Battlezord punched Goldar, and Scorpina who in turn tried to slash, and stab the Dragon Battlezord. Then Babe Ruthless jump attacked the Tyrannosaurus.

Then Goldar, and Scorpina brought their swords together, and fired a laser at the Tyrannosaurus, and the Dragon Battlezord. Then Babe Ruthless tried to fire his pink gas at the Dragon Battlezord. Tommy cried out "Quick we need the Dragon Drill".

Then the Dragon Drill appeared, and blew away the gas. Then Babe Ruthless made a giant red ball appear, and qupped "Time for the third strike", and threw the ball. But Jason retorted "Not today", and the Tyrannosaurus tail whipped the ball, and it hit Babe Ruthless.

Jason then called out "Okay guys it's the bottom of the ninth, and we need a home run". Tommy, Zack, Billy, and Trini agreed "Right Dragon Drill now". Then the Dragon Drill charged, and Babe Ruthless ran towards it but the Dragon Drill pierced Babe Ruthless, and he fell down, and exploded.

At her palace Rita once again kicked her globe, and screamed "I've had it with all of you. I have these great plans, and you muckheads wreck every last one". Goldar tried to pass the blame by saying "If it wasn't for Finster's monster we would have had them".

Later at the Baseball field Mr. Caplan was reading the names of everyone who had made the Baseball team. Mr. Caplan called out "Next up Jason Lee Scott" every cheered Jason, and he went up with the rest of the team.

"Next Zack Taylor" everyone cheered Zack as he took his place next to Jason. "Next Tommy Oliver" then everyone cheered Tommy as he took his place next to Jason, and Zack. Then Mr. Caplan called one final name.

"And finally Trini Kwan" everyone then cheered as Trini took her place next to the others. Bulk cried out "What about us?" Skull parroted "Yeah what about us?" Mr. Caplan explained "Sorry boys. In fact I can say without a shadow of a doubt you were the worst players to try out for the team". Bulk, and Skull walked off as Bulk whined "There's always Basketball season". Then everyone laughed.

The End.

Whelp folks I have an announcement to make I am already halfway done with this fic. Only 10 more "Episodes" to go, and then I'll announce my next project.


	11. Island of Illusion Part 1

Power Rangers Reloaded Episode 11

Island of Illusion Part 1

Written by Justin Best

It was another day at Ernie's, and the Team Ninja Finals were Saturday so Jason, and Tommy were practicing. Tommy, and Jason were sparring but then Jason accidentally hit Tommy. Tommy yelled "Hey man watch it". Jason retorted "You were supposed to block man".

Billy, and Zack were watching them, and intervened. Zack said "Come on guys chill it the Team Ninja Finals are this weekend, and you've guys have to learn to cooperate in time for the big match". Billy said "My new training program can get you guys in shape by the big match". He added "If you're willing to cooperate".

Jason said "I would if this guy could learn to block". Tommy rebutted "Hey man you were the one who punched out sequence". Zack intervened "Guys Guys cool it". Jason said "All right", and Tommy said "Fine".

Then they started practicing with bo staffs, and were doing good until Tommy accidentally tripped Jason. Jason said "Hey man watch out" Tommy retorted "Well maybe you should have been paying attention". Then they tried practicing with senais but then accidentally hit each other.

Tommy snapped "I said my right". Jason retorted "No you said mine". Then Trini, and Kimberly showed up, and Trini said "You guys are gonna have to learn to Gung Ho". Jason, and Tommy stood there confused when Trini explained "Chinese for work together".

Jason explained "I would if this guy would learn to block". Tommy retorted "Well maybe if you learned to pay attention". The other Rangers just rolled their eyes as Jason, and Tommy kept bickering until Zack once again intervened, and said "Guys chill you have to work together if you guys wanna win".

At her palace Rita was practicing her magic she called "Shaba Masha Rasha", Then Rita started getting visions. She saw visions of a giant floating spiked head flying through space. Rita's eyes started bleeding as Squatt asked "Oh no Rita what's wrong?"

Meanwhile at the Command Center Alpha was panicking "Aye ye ye". Zordon ordered "Alpha check the galactic scanner I detect a strong disturbance in the Morphing Grid". Zordon further explained "One that I haven't felt in over 10,000,000 years". Alpha cried out "You don't mean" then he gulped "him".

At Rita's palace Squatt asked "What's wrong Rita?". Surprisingly Rita was happy as she explained "He's back. I thought he was destroyed 10,000,000 years ago but he's back". Babboo replied "You don't mean".

Goldar interrupted "Yes the true emperor Lord Zedd is still alive somewhere, and is trying to project his image". Then the image of Lord Zedd appeared in front of the moon palace, and called out "Rita Rita are you there?"

Rita answered "Yes my lord I thought you were destroyed all those eons ago". Zedd explained "That's what I wanted that fool, and his pathetic Rangers to think but I escaped into darker galaxies slowly amassing dark magic until I myself became a being of pure dark magic".

Zedd then explained "However I cannot appear on Earth until I have amassed enough negative energy from human fear, anger, and despair". Rita answered "Send me one of your most powerful monsters, and I will use it to spread, and gather all the negative energy you need my lord".

Zedd said "In that case I shall send down Mutitis a mutant undead barbarian that has conquered thousands of worlds". Rita cried out "He sounds perfect send Mutitis down to Earth, and not only will I gather enough negative energy for you but I will destroy those Rangers once, and for all".

Back at Ernie's Jason, and Tommy were still practicing when Bulk came in wearing a fancy manager's outfit while Skull was wearing a coach's uniform, and sun glasses. Bulk then bragged "Well hello losers me, and Skull would like to show you who the winners of the Team Ninja Finals are gonna be".

Bulk called out "Guys come on out introduce everyone to some real ninjas". Then two men in ninja costumes appeared, and started sparring perfectly with each other. Billy admitted "They are extremely proficient". Zack agreed "And they're good too".

Then Bulk called out "Bo staffs", and Skull threw some Bo staffs to the ninjas who started fighting each other perfectly with them. Jason was undaunted "I can take those guys". Tommy also bragged "So could I".

Then Bulk called out "Senais" then Skull threw some senais to the ninjas who then started dueling each other perfectly with them. Then Bulk called out "Now for the grand finale Power Kick". Then the two ninjas back flipped, and jump kicked a punching bag. Bulk bragged "Well I think we all know who the real winners are" but then got hit with the punching bag.

At Rita's palace Squatt, Babbo, and Finster were working on some more Putties but this time they were using Rita's new super putty. Babboo bragged "Oh boy with this new super putty our Putties are going to be unbeatable". Squatt added "Yeah, and they won't lose either".

Finster agreed "With my new super putties all my putties, and monsters from now on will be indestructible. The Power Rangers, and the Earth are finished". Then they put the super Putties into the Monster Matic.

The Monster Matic roared to life as it exploded, and out came new darker, and harder Putties. Goldar ordered "Now go Super Putties go, and destroy the Rangers". The Super Putties teleported to Earth as Rita bragged "And if the Super Putties don't work Mutitis will".

Then Rita ordered "All right Squat, and Babboo I need you to two to go to Earth, and set up Zedd's tower so you can beam the negative energy directly to Zedd to allow him to appear on Earth". Babboo answered "No problem your evilness". Squatt agreed "Yeah we'll have that tower up for sure".

At Angel Grove park Kimberly, and Trini were walking. Trini asked "Did you see Bulk, and Skull's ninjas?" Kimberly replied "Jason, and Tommy are gonna have to work together if they're gonna beat those guys". All of a sudden a swarm of Super Putties appeared.

Trini cried out "Oh no" Kimberly cried out "It's time to Gung ho". Then Kimberly, and Trini were trying to fight off the Super Putties by punching, and kicking them but the Super Putties were too much for them. Kimberly went to her communicator, and cried out "Alpha me, and Trini are fighting Putties in the park but for some reason they're more powerful than usual".

Alpha complied "Understood". At Ernie's Jason was punching a punching bag when Tommy criticized "Hey you punched out of sequence again". Jason rebutted "Hey I'm tired okay". Then their communicators started beeping,

Jason asked "What's wrong?" Alpha replied "Kimberly, and Trini are in the park fighting Putties but their having trouble". Jason answered "We're on our way". Then Jason, Tommy, Billy, and Zack left to the park.

When they got to the park Jason asked Kimberly, and Trini "Are you guys okay" Kimberly answered "Yeah but these guys are really hard for some reason". Then all the Rangers tried to punch, and kick the Super Putties but the Super Putties were too much for them".

Zack cried out "Oh man what are these creeps made out of?" Billy replied "Rita must have upgraded her Putties". Jason called out "Okay guys let's get to the Command Center, and regroup". Then the Rangers teleported off.

Meanwhile Squatt, Babbo, and some Super Putties were setting up a strange white pillar. Squatt was demanding "Come on you clay brains get the lead out. Rita said we have set up Zedd's tower so that he can send down Mutitis".

At the Command Center Zack cried out "I don't get it Zordon". Kimbely agreed "Yeah we never had that much trouble with Putties before". Zordon explained "I feared this would happen Rita has gotten her hands on super putty, and is using it to upgrade her minions".

Then the alarm went off, and Billy asked "What is it Zordon?" Zordon explained "I thought me, and Alpha would never have to explain this but earlier we started sensing disturbances in the Morphing Grid".

Zordon further explained "Disturbances that were consistent with only one source. Lord Zedd". Trini asked "Who's that". Alpha explained "Zedd was the previous Green Ranger before Tommy but he turned to evil, and started working with Rita".

Alpha further explaned "Eventually he became just as powerful, and evil as in not more so than Rita herself". Zack replied "So that's who he was but you said he also disappeared 10,000,000 years ago. Zordon explained "He did, and we thought he was destroyed but it seems he took refuge in darker galaxies.

Zordon said behold the Viewing Globe. The Viewing Globe showed images of Squatt, Babbo, and the Super Putties erecting Zedd's tower. Zordon explained "It is just as I feared Rita, and her minions have erected Zed's tower, and with it they can channel negative energy from human anger, fear, and despair, and send it directly to the dark galaxies in order to summon Zedd, and his monsters".

Zordon ordered Rangers go down in the Megazord, and try to dismantle Zedd's tower before it has a chance to summon Zedd or one of his monsters". Tommy agreed "You can count on me Zordon". Jason interrupted "Hey man he only said the Megazord he didn't say anything about Dragonzord".

Zordon explained "I'm sorry to say Jason is right hopefully Megazord's power alone is enough to stop it" Jason gave a smug smirk to Tommy who just rolled his eyes. Zordon then said "However if the tower succeeds in summoning Zedd or a monster we may need the Dragonzord's power".

Tommy then said "Okay but I think we should also use Dragonzord". Jason rebutted "No one cares what you think man". Then Zack interrupted "Guys chill let's just focus on the tower for now". Jason then said "Okay guys it's Morphing Time".

Everyone except Tommy cried out "Mastodon" "Pterodactyl" "Triceratops" "Saber Tooth Tiger", and "Tyrannosaurus". Then the Rangers called out "We need Dinozord power now". Then one by one the Dinozords appeared and combined into the Megazord.

Squatt, Babboo, and the Super Putties had finally erected Zedd's tower. Kimberly cried out "Oh no we're too late". Jason said "Not yet we aren't". The Megazord tried to take down the tower but was thrown back by red electricity.

At her Palace Rita was watching, and gloated "I'm afraid it won't be that easy Rangers". Then Rita intoned "Masha Rasha Shamna Come forth Mutitis". Then all of a sudden a giant strange yellow, and red decaying humanoid creature appeared in Angel Grove.

At the Command Center Alpha panicked "Aye ye ye we're too late Rita has summoned Mutitis". Back at the battle Jason cried out "Don't worry guys we can take this guy". Mutitis started swinging his ball, and chain around while the Megazord punched Mutitis.

Eventually however Mutitis caught the Megazord with his chain, and started swinging the Megazord around. The Megazord got back up, and kept fighting Mutitis. But then Zedd's tower fired red lasers into the sky as the sky got dark.

Then Rita herself appeared, and called "Now Rangers feel the power of Lord Zedd". Then a fireball shot through space, and appeared in Angel Grove in the form of the image of Lord Zedd. Zack cried out "That's Lord Zedd?".

Jason cried out "Zordon, and Alpha weren't kidding". Kimberly agreed "Yeah that guy looks super scary". Rita cried out "Now Lord Zedd give Mutitis your power so he can destroy the Rangers once, and for all. Lord Zedd cried out "With pleasure".

Then Lord Zedd sprayed a white mist at Mutitis that caused him to start mutating. Billy explained "Oh no he's mutating". Jason replied we've got to stop him". Lord Zedd then fired some lasers at the Megazord. Jason called out "We need the Power Sword".

The Power Sword fell, and the Megazord picked it up, and threw it at Mutitis but Lord Zedd shouted "I don't think so", and fired a laser that disintegrated the Power Sword. Trini cried out "Oh no" followed by Zack saying "The Power Sword".

Mutitis continued mutating until he grew wings that looked like an organic cape, a long neck, and goat like horns along with what looked like Zedd's face on his chest. Mutitis then started flapping his wings at the Megazord causing hurricane like winds.

But the Megazord got back up then Mutitis, and the Megazord started punching each other. Then Mutits fired lasers at the Megazord. Jason called out "I hate to say it but we need Tommy". At the Command Center Tommy was watching, and cried out "This looks like a job for some dragon power".

Tommy called out "Dragon", and then used the Dragon Dagger to summon the Dragonzord, and jumped into it's cockpit. The Dragonzord started tail whipping Mutitis while the Megazord kept punching him. Then Mutiis did some jumping attacks at the Megazord, and Dragonzord.

Lord Zedd called out "So this is the pitiful excuse who found my glorious powers, and returned to them to that wretched Zordon. Well you, and your friends are a mistake I'll finish correcting". Rita then cried out "Now Mutits finish the Rangers, and their Zords once and for all".

Then Mutitis started spraying white foam all over the Megazord, and the Dragonzord. Jason called out "Oh no it's toxic foam". Rita bragged "Yes Rangers it's a special toxic acid that disintegrates anything including Zordonium".

Then the Megazord, and the Dragonzord fell to the ground as the Rangers were forced out of their Zords, fell to the ground, and unmorphed. The Rangers got back up, and Jason said "Oh man this is serious we need Zordon, and Alpha".

The other Rangers agreed, and they went back to the Command Center. Jason asked "Is it true Zordon?". Zack agreed "Yeah is that stuff really gonna destroy our Zords?" followed by Kimberly with "And is there any way to fix them?"

Zordon explained "I'm sorry to say that yes your Zords will be completely dissolved unless something is done within the next 24 Earth hours". Zack cried out "Well what can we do?". Alpha whined "Oh if only Titanus the Carrierzord was here he could fix them".

Trini asked "What's Titanus the Carrierzord?". Zordon explained a great, and powerful sentient Zord that could combine with the six piloted Zords to become the all powerful, and invincible Ultrazord a mighty weapon that was absolutely unbeatable".

Billy asked "What happened to it?". Alpha explained "When Zedd betrayed the Power Rangers Millennia tried to get him to safe place but both she, and Titanus were lost on the Island of Illusion". Trini asked "Millennia?" followed by Zack with "Island of Illusion?"

Just then Quagmire, and Nemo teleported in, and Nemo explained "She was my mother. She was one of the kindest, and most powerful sorceresses in all the universe". Quagmire explained, "And the Island of Illusion is a place where the more you doubt, and fear the more you start to disappear".

Jason asked "So how do we go there?". Quagmire explained "Taking you there I can do but getting back is up to you". Billy asked "What do you mean?". Alpha explained "The only way to return from the Island of Illusion is to beat all of it's tricks, and traps".

Nemo added "And the only way to do that is to have absolute confidence in yourself, and those around you". Jason bragged "Don't worry I can do this". Tommy also bragged "Yeah me too". Zordon gave Tommy, and Jason each half of a map.

Zordon explained "This is all that remains of the last map of the Island of Illusion. Hopefully it can take you to where Millennia or Titanus is". Jason said "Don't worry Zordon". Zack agreed "Yeah we'll find Titanus, and save the Zords before you know it".

Zordon called out "I hope so Rangers, and may the Power protect you". Then the Rangers, Quagmire, and Nemo all teleported out, and they appeared in a strange island. Jason cried "Man what is this?". Kimberly cried out "Scary".

Quagmire explained "Welcome to the Island of Illusion now let's be quick with our intrusion". Jason agreed "Quagmire's right let's just focus on the mission, and find Titanus". Then the Rangers, Quagmire, and Nemo started walking around the Island of Illusion.

Trini cried out "Didn't we just pass that lagoon over an hour ago?". Billy replied "Maybe didn't we also pass that rock too". Jason tried to assure them "Don't worry guys I'll get us out". But Tommy retorted "No way man I'll get us out".

Just then Zack started seeing a strange white figure off in the distance. "Hey guys did you see that white figure off in the distance?" He asked. The other Rangers, Quagmire, and Nemo just shook their heads, and Trini shrugged it off with "Must be an Illusion?".

Zack replied "I guess you're right", and shrugged it off himself. Then all of a sudden the Rangers started hearing voices. Tommy started hearing his own name over, and over again. Then he saw what looked like Rita for a second before she disappeared.

Kimberly aksed "What is it Tommy?" Tommy shrugged it off with "Oh nothing thought I saw something". Then Trini started hearing her own name, and briefly saw the image of a middle aged Asian man before he too disappeared.

Then Kimberly started hearing her own name as well, and saw the image of a middle aged brunette woman who quickly disappeared. Then Billy started hearing his own name, and briefly saw a middle aged blonde woman with glasses.

Kimberly said in a worried tone "Guys let's hurry I don't want to be here any longer than I have to". The other Rangers agreed. Then the Rangers saw what looked like an army of monsters. Jason cried out "Oh man I thought we destroyed these guys".

Kimberly cried out "Look they're charging" Then the monsters started charging at the Rangers, and then disappeared. Tommy cried out "What was that?". Then the Rangers, Quagmire, and Nemo looked up at the sky.

Goldar's image appeared, and bragged "So you Rangers are just as foolish as we thought you were. Your in the Island of Illusion a place where nothing is real except for the danger". Then Zack turned around, and saw a snake.

Zack started screaming "Ahh Snake a Snake". The other Rangers looked, and couldn't find anything. Trini said "Zack we don't see anything". Zack replied "Don't you guys see it? Its huge". Zack then ran away from the snake.

Zack then said "Oh no you guys I don't feel so good". Then Zack started slowly fading from existence. Kimberly cried out "Oh no Zack you're fading". Quagmire explained "This is just like I said the more Rita makes you doubt, and fear the more you disappear". While off in the distance the white figure kept watching them.

To be concluded.

Only 9 more to go.


	12. Island of Illusion Part 2

Power Rangers Reloaded Episode 12

Island of Illusion

Written by Justin Best

Zack was still fading from existence. Billy explained "Quagmire's right Zach's molecular stability is directly proportional to his state of self confidence". Kimberly yelled "What does that mean?". Trini explained "It means the more Zack doubts himself the less there is of Zack".

Jason cried out "Fight it Zack". Tommy agreed "Yeah you can do it". Zack was skeptical "I don't know you guys". Quagmire explained "If Rita has you caught think a positive thought". Zack said "Okay I'll try". Zach then thought about the time Rita sent her Knasty Knight monster after him.

Zack said "I remember a really tough battle with Rita's Knasty Knight monster. I thought I was finished until my friends helped me destroy him" Jason exclaimed "Keep doing it Zack". Zack also remembered the time Rita replaced the nature spirit statue with her Spidertron monster.

Zack continued "And the time Rita replaced the nature with her Spidertron monster who put my hip hop kiddo class to sleep with toxic butterflies but me, and the others were able to stop it". Zack had completely solidified. He cheered "I did it I'm back", and the other Rangers hugged him.

At her palace Rita was mocking "So Zack was able to beat the island's illusions. Well let's see how the other Rangers do". She then bragged it will only be a matter of time before the Rangers' own insecurities do my job for me". Then she laughed hysterically.

Rita then ordered Goldar "Goldar come here at once". Goldar asked "What is it my queen?". Rita explained "Keep an eye on those power brats while I go back to Earth. Now that the Rangers, and their Zords are out of the way I can begin the next phase of my plan".

Goldar complied "Understood". Rita teleported back to Earth, and called out "Now Mutitis spread your toxic acid gas all over Angel Grove". Mutitis then sprayed a white gas all over Angel Grove, and before long everyone in Angle Grove became sick, and started coughing uncontrollably.

At the Command Center Alpha panicked "Aye ye ye Mutitis has sprayed his toxic acid gas all over Angel Grove". Zordon exclaimed "We can only hope that the Rangers will find Titanus before all life on Earth is dissolved by Mutitis' toxic acid".

Back on the island Kimberly once again started hearing her own name again, and once again started seeing the brunette woman from earlier. Then Kimberly realized the voice was coming from the woman, and she started tearing up as she said "Aunt Rachel?"

Jason gasped "Your step mother?" Rachel then called out "Remember Kimberly your father, and I were dating but then you told him what I did when he wasn't around, and he left me". Kimberly cried out "You were mean to me behind his back".

Rachel called out "And what about you". She continued "Your father was happy with me before that, and you're every bit as mean as me". Kimberly cried "That's not true". Rachel then called out "Yes it is your just like me telling everyone you're nice while deep down you're just as mean as me".

Kimberly started crying as she started to fade saying "It's true it's all true". Trini cried out "Kimberly fight it". Tommy added "The island is trying to get to you". Quagmire then said "I remember when you fought a toad of terror you stayed you course straight as an arrow".

Kimberly cried out "Oh no the toad creature. I'm not sure I want to remember that". Tommy cried out "You've gotta Kimberly". Kimberly thought about the time Rita put a spell on her, and Billy that turned them into mean punks.

But then Alpha was able to cure them, and she was able to save her friends from Rita's Terror Toad. Kimberly said "I was really scared, and on my own but I was able to outsmart that monster, and save my friends".

Quagmire cheered "You can do it". Kimberly continued "And another time Rita poisoned my mom's boyfriend Uncle Steve when we were flying his plane while she sent her Snizzard monster to trap children in apples, and steal their youth".

Kimberly continued "But Alpha helped me land the plane, and I was able to save the children, and my friends". Kimberly once again solidified "I did it". Trini cheered "We knew you would", and Trini started hugging Kimberly.

At her palace Rita was mocking "So Zack, and Kimberly have both beaten the island's illusions". Then She bragged "But there's still four more. Let's see what the Island has in store for Tommy. I'm sure he'll just be green with excitement". Then Rita laughed hysterically.

Tommy started hearing his own voice again, and once again saw Rita. But this time it wasn't just Rita. All of her minions, and all of Rita's previous monsters where there. Then the sky blackened, and the image of Lord Zedd appeared.

But the most frightening thing wasn't that but what came after. Tommy saw himself as the Green Ranger carrying a reforged Sword of Darkness, and kneeling before Rita, Zedd, and their minions. Lord Zedd then cried out.

"Thomas Edison Oliver do you swear to carry on my 10,000,000 year tradition of greed, vengeance, and betrayal?". Tommy heard himself coldly, and smugly cry out "I swear". Lord Zedd then cried out "Good now prove it by destroying the Rangers, and everything they stand for".

The real Tommy cried out "No it can't be. That's not me". Jason asked "What's going on?". Kimberly started to cry out "Oh no you guys look". Tommy was starting to fade. Tommy then saw himself use the Sword of Darkness to slice, and stab his unmorphed friends.

His friends cried out "Tommy how could you do this?", and "Snap out of it man we're your friends". Then he heard himself say coldly "I have no friends", and he fired another energy ball at his friends, and destroyed them.

Then the Green Ranger summoned the Dragonzord, and proceeded to lay wast to Angel Grove before moving on to a new target: Crossworld City. The Dragonzord lay another path of destruction. Somewhere in the city a middle aged Asian man, a teenage blonde woman, and a teenage African American man came out of a place called Tao's Dojo.

Tommy cried out "Tao? Kaitlin? JB?" Tao cried out "Oh no Tommy", JB cried out "What happened to you?". Then they looked at the bodies of the dead Rangers. Kaitlin went over to Jason's body, and cried "Jason, Jason".

Tao went over to Trini, and cried "Trini, Trini". Tao cried out "How could you?". Then the Dragonzord opened fire on them as well. Then finally there were two more people. A middle aged white man, and a Native American woman in either her late 20's early 30's.

The man held the woman, and they were both crying "We couldn't be more disappointed son". Tommy started crying "Mom, Dad I'm sorry". Quagmire explained "Rita may have steered you wrong but think of strong thoughts, you'll stay strong".

Tommy said "I gotta stay strong. Just gotta stay strong". Tommy then thought about when his friends used the Power Blaster to destroy the Sword of Darkness. "I remember now. My friends destroyed the Sword of Darkness".

Then he remembered using the Dragonzord to help his friends fight Rita's monsters. "Then I was able to help my friends fight Rita's monsters, and save the world". Tommy solidified, and shouted "Woohoo I'm back". Tommy then high fived Zack, and Zack "All right my man".

Rita was watching the Rangers, and sneered "So now Tommy got past the Island. But they still haven't found Titanus yet. Let's see what the Island has is in store for Trini". Trini once again saw the image of her uncle Tao, and started hearing him call out her name.

Trini started crying out "Uncle Tao?". Tao called out "Trini you are a dishonor to our family". Trini cried out "No that's not true". Tao called out "Yes it is. You're skills are pathetic. You know I always preferred your cousin Jacob".

Trini cried "It's true I was always a disappointment to my uncle". Kimberly cried "Oh no Trini. Trini was starting to fade. Quagmire then explained "If Rita has you feeling down. Remember when you fought a nightmare clown".

Trini then thought "Let's see. I remember now". Trini said "I remember when Pineapple the clown turned my cousin Sylvia into a cardboard cutout. Me, and Alpha returned her to normal, and I was able to help the others destroy Pineapple the clown".

Trini also thought about the time Rita brought her Mr. Ticklesneezer doll to life as a monster but Trini, and the other Rangers convinced him to be good, and he went off to another planet to live in peace. "I remember when Rita brought my Mr. Ticklesneezer doll to life. But we got him to stop being evil".

Trini finally started solidifying "I did it. I did it". Kimberly hugged Trini, and cried "I knew you could". Rita was still watching, and she was starting to get angry "So now Trini's made it through". Then she bragged "Well let's see what Billy has in store".

Billy started seeing the blonde woman with glasses from earlier again. The woman started calling out Billy's name, and Billy cried out "Mom is that you?". The Woman cried out "Billy. You think you're such a genius but you couldn't save me".

Billy started crying "No Mom it can't be". The woman started decomposing as she cried out "Why couldn't you save me Billy?". Then Billy saw the woman lying in a hospital bed as a little boy who looked like a younger version of Billy was shaking her trying to wake her up crying "Mommy, Mommy don't leave me".

Then the machines started flat lining, and Billy started fading as he started crying "It's true all my knowledge, and I still couldn't save my mother". Jason cried out "Billy fight it". Zack agreed "Jason's right you gotta fight it man".

Quagmire explained "I seem to recall, and I do not lie. That Billy fought a beast of eyes". Billy then thought about it. Billy exclaimed "That's right I remember now". Billy remembered the time Rita sent her Eye Guy monster to kidnap his friend Willy for his intelligence.

Billy exclaimed "I remember when Rita sent her Eye Guy monster to kidnap my friend Willy, and drain him of his intelligence. But me, and my friends were able to free Willy safely, and destroy Eye Guy once, and for all". Billy solidified, and Jason said "All right Billy, and high fived him.

Billy humbly said "I seem to be Molecurly intact". All the Rangers laughed. At her palace Rita was getting furious "Those troublesome Rangers almost all of them have beat the island's illusion, and recovering Titanus".

Goldar tried to assure her "Don't worry my empress. There's still their leader Jason". Goldar explained "Once he succumbs to the islands illusions the Rangers will be finished". Rita snapped "He'd better". Then she ordered "And if he doesn't I want you to personally send some Super Putties to finish them".

Jason then said "Okay guys I think that's the last of them we just have to keep searching, and we'll find Titanus, and get out of here". Then Jason started hearing his friends cry out in pain, and despair. Jason turned around, and saw that all his friends were fading again.

Jason cried out "Guys guys?". The other Rangers cried out "Jason you were supposed to be there for us", and "But you weren't", and "And now Rita's gonna destroy the world". Jason cried "It's true I let my friends down, and now Rita's gonna win".

Trini called out "What are you talking about Jason?". Zack agreed "Yeah man we're still here". Jason started fading as everyone gasped. Billy explained "Now Jason's starting to dematerialize". Jason started crying "I was supposed to be a leader but I failed my team".

Quagmire then explained "If Rita has you in a jinx remember when you faced that sphinx". Jason said "Okay I just gotta remember. Gotta remember". Jason then remembered the time King Sphinx trapped his friends, and the children of Angel Grove in trees.

Jason said "I remember when "King Sphinx trapped my friends, and all the kids in Angel Grove in trees, and I had to face him on my own." Jason continued "But then I was able to free my friends, and the kids, and my friends helped me destroy King Spinx"

Jason solidified, and said "All right I did it. It will take more than that to destroy the Power Ranagers". Zack cheered "All right we did it. All we really needed was a little self confidence". Nemo then explained "Now we can find Titanus, and rescue the Zords".

At her palace Rita was even more furious. Rita screamed "Ahh they finally beat the island. It's only a matter of time before they find that blasted Titanus, and stop my wonderful Mutitis. Or worse what if that pain in the side Millennia is still around, and they free her".

Goldar once again tried to assure her "Me, and Scorpina will personally lead an army of Super Putties to finish off those meddlesome Rangers once, and for all". Scorpina agreed "Yeah we'll pulverize them". Rita then ordered "Then do it".

Babboo then whined "Oh I hope the Rangers don't find Titanus". Squatt agreed "Yeah I remember the last time the Ultrazord destroyed one of her monsters she was so mad I actually thought she would destroy us for good". Babboo snapped "Don't jinx us you Zandozan".

Back on the island Zack once again saw the white figure in the distance. Zack exclaimed "Hey you guys I see that figure again". This time everyone else saw it. Jason said "Hey I see it too". Nemo exclaimed "could it be? Mom?".

Quagmire cried out "Millennia?". Then the white figure teleported right in front of everyone, and then a mysterious giant mountain appeared right in front of them. On top of the mountain were five statues. Each one represented one of the Rangers' respective Dinosaur.

Billy exclaimed "Prodigious". The white figure explained "Greetings Rangers I am Millennia the white sorceress". Millennia further explained "10,000,000 years ago when Zedd betrayed the Rangers, and turned to evil Zordon had me try to keep Titanus, and the Brachio Busters out of his hands".

Millennia continued "However Rita Repulsa banished me here to the Island of Illusion, and I have been trapped here along with Titanus ever since". Then a giant white robotic Brachiosaurus appeared, and started roaring.

Trini cheered "We did it". Zack agreed "We found Titanus". Titanus continued roaring, and Millennia explained "He says he's glad to see you have proven your courage, and determination this far. But now you must get to the Brachio Busters before he defeats you".

Titanus then fired some fireballs near enough to frighten the Rangers without actually harming them. Titanus once again roared, and Zack asked "Brachio Busters?" Millennia explained "Powerful weapons that can help destroy almost all of Rita's minions".

Millennia continued "You have to get to them by working as a team. Titanus says once you have the Brachio Busters he will agree to join you, and you will have both his power, and that of the Brachio Busters".

Tommy asked "What about you?" Millennia explained "Unfortunately I have been on the island of illusion for so long that the only way I can return to the outside world would be if a Power Ranger sacrifices their power coin to wish me free".

All of a sudden Goldar, Scorpina, and some Super Putties appeared. Kimberly exclaimed sarcastically "Great this is just what we need". Goldar mocked "Yes my pretty I am afraid for once the nightmare is real".

Jason called out "Okay you guys it's Morphing time". The other Rangers agreed "Right". They all called out "Dragon", "Mastodon", "Pterodactyl" "Triceratops". "Saber Tooth Tiger" "Tyrannosaurus". The Rangers then proceed to punch, and kick Goldar, Scorpina, and the Super Putties.

Then the Rangers made their weapons appear, and they all started stabbing, and slashing Goldar, Scorpina, and the Super Putties who tried slash, and stab the Rangers as well. Then Tommy picked up a log, and quipped "Have a nice trip". Then he tripped Goldar with the log, and quipped "See you next fall".

Titanus once again roard, and once again fired fireballs on not only the Rangers but now Rita's minions. Jason said "Zack, Billy, Trini, Kimberly. You guys get these guys back to the real world, and try to hold them off as long as you can"

Tommy agreed "Me, and Jason will try to get Titanus, and the Brachio Busters". Kimberly exclaimed "There's no way you guys can do it yourselves". Zack assured "Come on Kim they can do this we just have to hold out for a little bit".

Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly then teleported to downtown Angel Grove where they were surrounded by a swarm of Super Putties. Zack then cried out "Okay you guys we just have to hold out until Jason, and Tommy get the Brachio Busters".

At the Command Center Alpha, and Zordon were watching, and Alpha cried "Aye ye ye are you sure Jason, and Tommy can get past Titanus, and get the Brachio Busters". Zordon assured Alpha "They have already proven their confidence in themselves now they just have to prove their confidence in each other.

On the island Jason said "Okay Tommy let's get past this overgrown lizard". Tommy agreed "Right". Jason, and Tommy both tried to run as fast as they could to the Brachio Busters but Titanus fired fireballs at them,

Jason went up to Tommy, and said "Hey Tommy your better with a sword than I am. Take my power sword, and try to distract Titanus while I go get the Brachio Busters". Tommy agreed "Okay but you'll need protection".

Tommy then took Jason's hand, and put it up to his Dragon shield. The Dragon shield then teleported to Jason, and Jason exclaimed "Wow, but what about you?". Tommy assured Jason "Don't worry I just have dodge him".

Tommy then called out "Hey Lizard Lips". Titanus turned his attention to Tommy, and Tommy crossed the Dragon Dagger, and the Power Sword, and fired a laser at Titanus, Titanus then fired fireballs on Tommy.

Jason cried out "Tommy". Tommy cried out "Don't worry about me just hurry". Jason tried to run towards the Brachio Busters but Titanus turned his attention to Jason, and fired more fireballs at him. Tommy cried out "Oh no you don't", and fired more lasers at Titanus.

Titanus returned his attention to Tommy, and fired more fireballs at him. Jason ran as fast as he could, and was able to reach the chest. Jason called out "All right Tommy I got the Brachio Busters". Tommy called out "All right".

Back in Angel Grove the other Rangers tried to fight off the Super Putties. First the Rangers tried to punch, and kick them but the Super Putties punched, and kicked them back harder. Then the Rangers tried their weapons.

The Rangers tried slashing, and stabbing the Super Putties. But the Super Putties not only slashed, and stabbed them back harder but every time the Rangers broke the Super Putties the more it would just turn them into two Super Putties.

This went on, and on until Zack said "Oh man we're getting our butts whupped I hope Tommy, and Jason found those Brachio Busters". The Super Putties started swarming around the Rangers when suddenly a mysterious beam of light hit some Super Putties, and disintegrated them,

The Rangers turned around, and Zack exclaimed "All right Jason, and Tommy you got the Brachio Busters". Jason exclaimed "That's not all we brought". Just then Titanus appeared in Angel Grove.

Jason, and Tommy threw the other Rangers the rest of the Brachio Busters, and Zack exclaimed "Okay guys lock, load, fire". Then the Rangers pulled back on the Brachrio Busters, and they fired lasers that completely disintegrated all of the Super Putties.

Then rainbow colored beams shot out of Titanus. The colored beams hit the Megazord, and Dragonzord. When the beams vanished the toxic acid foam was gone, and the Megazord, and Dragonzo,rd were completely cleaned, and repaired.

Then all six Rangers teleported into the cockpit of the Megazord, and Lord Zedd cried out "No this can't be". Rita cried "Oh no they found Titanus, and the Brachio Busters". Then the Rangers called out "We need Mega Dragonzord Power"

Then the Dragonzord split itself, and then formed itself around the Megazord like armor. Jason called Okay guys let's take this guy out". The Mega Dragonzord fired lasers at Mutitis, and Mutitis fired his own lasers at the Mega Dragonzord.

Jason called out "Okay guys full power". Then the Megazord tapped on the pieces of the Dragonzord, and the Mega Dragonzord charged up an energy ball, and fired it at Mutitis completely disintegrating him.

Lord Zedd then cried out "No this is impossible". Then Jason called out "Okay guys we need Ultrazord power". The other Rangers agreed "Right". Then Titanus opened himself up, and made laser cannons appeared on him.

Then the Mega Dragonzord docked itself inside Titanus forming the Ultrazord. Jason then called out "Okay guys lock on to Lord Zedd, and fire all weapons". Then the Ultrazord started firing all of it's weapons at Lord Zedd.

Lord Zedd cried out "You haven't seen the last of me I'll be back", and teleported off. Kimberly cried out "Oh no Lord Zedd got away". Jason assured her "Don't worry we'll get him next time". Then the sky cleared, and everyone recovered from the toxic acid gas.

Rita teleported back to her palace, and screamed at her minions. "How could you. I was this close to being rid of the Rangers forever, and having Zedd back when you ruined it". Goldar tried to pass the blame.

"It was Finster's worthless Super Putties that bungled the job". Babboo then pointed to Squatt, and said "Dunderhead here was the one that jinxed us". Squatt retorted "You put the tower up wrong". Rita shouted "Quiet all of you. You're all equally worthless".

Back at Ernie's it was the day of the Team Ninja Finals. Zack assured Tommy, and Jason "Okay you guys martial arts is about self discipline, and control you can do this, and remember to work together". Jason, and Tommy nodded.

Then the announcer called out "All teams ready? The first round of the Team Ninja Finals begins now, Round One: Hand to hand". Tommy, and Jason then started punching, and kicking Bulk, and Skulls ninjas.

At first it seemed like Bulk, and Skull's ninjas had the upper hand but then Jason, and Tommy started getting a leg up, and were able to down Bulk, and Skull's ninjas. The announcer called out "Round one winners: Tommy, and Jason".

Zack cheered "Yes" while Bulk cursed "Drats". Then the announcer called out "Round Two: Senais". Then Skull threw Bulk's ninjas some Senais while Zack tossed some to Jason, and Tommy. Once again it seemed like Bulk, and Skull's ninja would win when Jason, and Tommy claimed victory at the last minute.

Then The announcer called out "Now for the final round: Bo staffs". Skull then threw some Bo staffs to Bulk's ninjas while Zack threw some to Jason, and Tommy. For the final time it looked like Bulk, and Skull's ninjas would win but Jason, and Tommy defeated them.

Then the announcer cried out "The judges are making their decision". Then after a while the announcer talked with the judges, and went back to the mike, and said "The winners of this year's Team Ninja finals are: Jason, and Tommy".

Jason, and Tommy cheered, and the other Rangers went to cheer them on as well. Bulk demanded "Skull water for our warriors". Skull said "Oh right", and grabbed some buckets but spilled them on Bulk. The Rangers then laughed.

The End.

Only 8 more to go


	13. Peace, Love, and Woe

Power Rangers Reloaded Episode 13

Peace, Love, and Woe

Written by Justin Best.

It was the day of the school dance, and the Rangers were helping Ernie set everything up. Then Bulk rode in on a skateboard, and accidentally ran into a banner that the Rangers were putting up. Zack cried out "Sorry Bulk".

Kimberly called out "Watch where you're going Bulk". But Bulk shot back I can go anywhere I want". Then Bulk saw Ernie carrying a cake, and tried to get out of the way but couldn't. Bulk then crashed into the cake.

Skull went up to Bulk, and said "Are you sure that's where you wanted to go Bulk?". Ernie then picked up Bulk, and Skull, and said "Okay you guys know the rules don't come back unless you can pay for the cake". Then Erne pulled Bulk, and Skull out of the youth center.

Zack quipped "I guess some people just never learn". Zack then changed the subject, and said "Speaking of which Billy how would you like me to teach you some stylin moves so you can get with the ladies?" Billy replied "No thanks I'm not interested in obtaining female attention with bodily gyrations".

Zack asked "In English". Trini explained "Billy doesn't want to dance just to impress girls". Zack then said "To each his own but watch me". Zack then went up to Angela, and said "Hey beautiful how would you like to go the dance with a fly guy like me".

Zack did some dance moves, and Angela replied "I think if you were the last man on Earth, and I was the last woman. The human race would die, and something else would have to be the dominant species of Earth".

Zack looked dejected, and said "So that's a maybe I'll take it". Jason, and Tommy laughed, and Tommy said "Yeah that was real smooth". Jason asked "So Billy who are you taking?". Billy answered "No one". Kimberly replied "Come on there's gotta be someone in your class".

Billy replied "Sorry guys I have to stay home, and work on my weather analyzing device". Billy then walked out of the youth center but then a girl in blue knocked into him, and dropped a gold necklace with a red jewel in the middle.

Billy apologized "Oh sorry". The girl replied "No I am. I'm afraid none of us was monitoring our designated entrance or exit". Billy said "Here let me get that", and picked up the girl's necklace. The girl said "Thanks um". Billy answered "Billy, Billy Cranston". The Girl answered "Margaret"

Jason then turned to Zack, and said "And you wanted to give him advice on how to get girls". Zack admitted "What can I say it's a match made in heaven". The other Rangers looked on as Billy continued talking to Margaret".

At her palace Rita was sneering "I know what I will do. I'll send a monster to destroy those meddlesome Rangers when they least expect it, and then they'll be sorry they ever messed with me". Then Rita turned, and walked towards Finster's workshop.

"Finster" she cried. Finster asked "What is it oh malevolent one". Rita yelled "I want you to make me a monster. One that will flood the Earth, and wash away those pathetic Rangers, and everything they care for".

Finster said "How about Madam Woe? As you know she has the blue jewel with the water sprit Luna in it with which she can control weather". FInster further explained "All she needs to do is abduct enough children, and find the red stone with the sun spirit Solaria, and the Earth will be destroyed". Rita cried "That's perfect. Summon her at once".

Back at Ernie's Biily, and Margaret were still talking. Billy said "I like your necklace". Margaret laughed, and said "Thanks my mom gave it to me when I graduated from the accelerated baby genius program". Billy excitedly replied "No way I graduated from the accelerated baby genius program too".

Jason then said "Hey Billy" then Jason pointed to his communicator, and said "We have an emergency". Billy went up to the other Rangers, and asked "So what is it?" Jason answered "So ask her out". Billy replied "That's your big emergency". Zack replied "The biggest one of your life". Trini agreed "Yeah Billy ask her out".

Billy replied "I don't know". Then Margaret got up, and asked "Um excuse me Billy but would you like to accompany me to tonight's festivities?". Billy answered "Sure". Margaret then said "Great. Perhaps we can meet somewhere, and get more acquainted before tonight".

Billy was excited "Sure where do you want to meet?" Margaret explained "How about by Angel Grove lake around 4:00? I was thinking we could discuss weather patterns". Billy exclaimed "That would be lovely. I'm working on a device to analyze weather patterns now as a matter of fact" Margaret said "So it's a date?", and Billy replied totally.

At Rita's palace a strange white humanoid figure with an almost featureless face, and blank eyes with blue hair in a white dress appeared, and called out "Rita Repulsa you have summoned me?" Rita explained "Ahh Madam Woe it's good to see you after 10,000,000 years".

Rita asked "Do you still have the blue jewel with the water spirit Luna in it?" Madam Woe answered "But of course you know I carry it on my head where ever I go". Rita said "Good I want you to kidnap all the children in Angel Grove, and sacrifice them to cast a spell that will flood the Earth for a 1,000 days".

Madam Woe answered "It shall be done my queen but if someone has the red stone with the sun spirit Solaria they could break the spell, and leave me vulnerable". Rita explained "Well as it happens one of the Rangers' new friends has the red stone. She'll be meeting the Blue Ranger at Angel Grove lake later".

Rita continued "I want you to go down, and kidnap her, and steal the jewel. Then nothing will be able to stop us from flooding the world". Madam Woe replied "It shall be done my queen I will not fail you. The Earth shall become one giant ocean when I'm done".

All around Angel Grove children where minding their own business when Madam Woe appeared out of nowhere. She sent them to another dimension where she grabbed them with her long hair, and pulled them into a lake as they screamed for help.

Later at Angel Grove lake Margaret was waiting for Billy when Madam Woe appeared, and called out "So you're the one who has the red stone with the sun spirit Solaria. Give it to me, and your destruction shall be quick, and painless".

Margaret was confused she asked "Sun spriit? Solaria? I have no idea what you're talking about. My mother gave this to me it's a family heirloom". Madam Woe was not convinced "Don't play dumb with me I know the red stone when I see it". Madam Woe then sent Margaret to her dimension.

At her palace Rita cried out "Madam Woe you were supposed to steal the jewel not the girl". Madam Woe tried to explain "I am sorry my queen but I did succeed in capturing enough children to sacrifice for the ritual to summon the storm that will flood the Earth".

Madam Woe continued "Not only that but when the Blue Ranger finds out she's missing he, and the other Rangers will come looking for her, and when they do I'll banish them to my dimension as well, and then I'll destroy them".

Rita called out "That's actually a good plan. Get to it I want those Rangers gone for good you understand?". Madam Woe replied "I do my queen". Rita explained "Good, and just to be safe I'll have Finster make some more Super Putties.

Billy then went to Angel Grove lake, and didn't see Margaret anywhere. Billy cried out "That's strange where could she be?". Billy then looked on the ground, saw Margaret's necklace, and picked up. Billy said "It's Margaret's necklace".

Then a swarm of Super Putties appeared, and one of them kicked Billy in the stomach. Billy reached for his communicator. At Ernie's Jason, and Tommy were sparring when their communicators started beeping.

Jason went to his communicator, and asked "What is it?". Billy explained "I seem to have some problems with Super Putties over by Angel Grove lake". Jason answered "We're on it Billy", and the Rangers left Ernie's

When the other Rangers got to the park they helped Billy fight off the Super Putties by punching, and kicking them. Eventually the Super Putties retreated, and Jason asked "Hey Billy are you okay?". "Yeah I'm okay but I don't know about Margaret".

Billy continued "I didn't see her but I found her necklace". Jason said "They must have taken her". Billy nodded, and Zack assured Billy "Don't worry man will find her". Then their Communicators started beeping again,

Jason asked "What is it Zordon?". Zordon explained "Rangers it is of the utmost importance teleport to the Command Center at once". Jason said "We're on our way", and all of the Rangers teleported off. Jason asked "So what's wrong this time?"

Zordon said "Behold the Viewing Globe". The Rangers turned around, and Zordon showed them images of Madam Woe on a beach next a black flame shaped altar next to a bowl of boiling water". Zordon explained "This is Madam Woe so named because she brings woe, and misery to all she touches".

Zordon continued "With the power of her blue crystal that has the rain spirit Luna in it she can control all weather, and if she abducts enough children she can summon storms that can cover Angel Grove, and the world with water".

Billy asked "Luna the rain spirit?". Then Zordon showed them images of two girls in silver jumpsuits, and red, and blue tunics. Zordon explained "Luna, and her sister Solaria were the spirits of the sun, and the moon with the power to control the Earth's weather".

Zordon then showed them images of Rita chasing the girls, and trapping them in jewels. Zordon explained "However 10,000,000 years ago Rita trapped them in magical crystals, and gave the jewel with Luna in it to Madam Woe".

Billy asked "But what happened to Solaria?". Zordon explained "Eventually a random civilian found Solaria's gem, and gave it to their family as a keepsake, and eventually that jewel made it's way to your friend Margaret which is why Rita abducted her"

Zack asked "Is there any way to stop Madam Woe, and save Margaret?". Zordon explained "The six of you must give your coins to one Ranger, and one of you will have the power of the entire team. Billy said "Well then I volunteer".

Zordon said "Good choice now go all of you, and may the power protect you". Jason then said "Okay guys it's Morphin time". Then the Rangers all called out "Dragon", "Mastodon", "Pterodactyl", "Triceratops", "Saber Tooth Tiger", "Tyrannosaurus".

The Rangers then appeared at the beach where Madam Woe was casting her spell. Jason called out "Okay weather witch the Power Rangers are here". Madam Woe called out "So you think you can destroy my crystal, and save the children well you're wrong".

The Power Rangers then tried to punch, and kick Madam Woe but she kept slashing them with her claws. Then Madam Woe warped space, and took the Rangers to her dimension. Jason said "Oh man Madam Woe took us to another dimension".

Billy said "It would appear so now to find the children, and hey". Billy noticed Margaret, and called out "Margaret". Margaret called out "It's the Power Rangers". Billy asked "Are you okay?" Margaret replied "I am now".

Then Madam Woe appeared, and called out "Don't think you'll be getting out of my dimension so soon Rangers". Madam Woe then blew wind at the Rangers, and grabbed Jason, and Zack with her hair, and threw them.

Trini called out "Man she's tough". Jason called out "There's gotta be some way to beat her". Billy cried out "Quick everyone Blade Blasters". Everyone got out their Blade Blasters, and fired at Madam Woe. Madam Woe bragged "It will take more than that to defeat me Rangers".

Madam Woe than shot some more wind, and shot water at the Rangers, and caused explosions with her Jewel. Then the Rangers tried to punch, and kick Madam Woe but she kept teleporting, and slashing them.

Billy then brought out his Power Lance, and tried to attack Madam Woe but she caught him, and Billy called out "There's only one thing left to do give me your Power Coins, and I can get out, and finish Madam Woe".

The other Rangers agreed "Right". Then they all got their coins out, and said "Dragon", "Mastodon", "Pterodactl", "Saber Tooth Tiger", "Tyrannosaurus", and "Triceratops". Then Billy teleported back to the real world but so did Madam Woe.

Billy got out his Power Lance, and tried to attack Madam Woe but she kept teleporting. Then Madam Woe kept blowing wind, and grabbing Billy with her hair, and throwing him around, and electrocuting him.

Madam Woe threw Billy at a rock formation but he was able to kick himself off but Madam Woe grabbed him again electrocuted him, and kept throwing him around. Then Billy saw Margaret's jewel, and then he kept hearing voices that sounded like little girls.

One voice came from Margaret's jewel, and said "Luna". Then Madam Woe's Jewel started saying "Solaria". Then Solaria said "Blue Ranger put my stone up to Luna's" Luna added "That way our powers can short out Madam Woe's, and you can free your friends.

Billy agreed "Affirmative". Madam Woe called out "Oh no you don't", and tried to blast more wind but Billy did a leg sweep, and said "That's what you think". Then Billy picked up Solaria's jewel, and put it up to Luna's

Madam Woe cried out in pain "No this can't be you can't destroy my powers". Then both jewels disappeared, and Madam Woe's altar fell over, and the Rangers, Margaret, and the children were freed from Madam Woe's dimension.

Jason cried out "All right Billy you did it". Billy replied "Thanks now there's just one thing to do". The other Rangers agreed "Right". Then all the Rangers called out "Brachio Busters", and pulled out their Brachio Busters, and connected them to the Blade Blasters.

Billy called out "Okay guys lock, load". The Rangers pulled back on the Brachio Busters, and aimed them at Madam Woe. Madam Woe cried "No this cannot be". Then all the Rangers yelled "Fire", and fired lasers at Madam Woe, and she exploded.

Then two lights one blue, and the other red appeared, and they took the form of two girls. Solaria then said "Thank you Blue Ranger". Billy humbly said "It was nothing". Luna said "Now me and my sister can live in peace".

Then the Rangers, and Margaret waved good bye as Solaria, and Luna teleported off. Then Kimberly picked up the jewels, and said "Hey guys look". Trini said "I guess now that Solaria, and Luna are free their gems are just ordinary gems now.

Later at the dance Billy was talking to Margaret again. Billy said "So when I saw that you hadn't shown up at the designated rendezvous point I became worried that maybe Rita Repulsa or one of her monsters had got you".

Margaret explained "I was by some horrible witch monster that could control the weather but luckily I was saved by the Power Rangers especially the blue one. He was so gallant, and heroic. I'm partial to blue".

Billy was nodding, and said "Yeah he was. I mean he was?". Meanwhile Ernie caught Bulk, and Skull dancing in disguise, and pulled them to a table, and said "Okay guys did you really think I was going to fall for that?"

Ernie then demanded "Okay I'm going to say it again either pay me back for the cake or get out". Bulk said "Fine fine I'll get you your money it's in the bank". Skull cried out "No Bulk no". Then Bulk took off one of his shoes, and the sock underneath, and showed Ernie a wad of cash in between his toes.

Ernie asked "What's that?". Bulk answered "This is the bank". Then Bulk took out the money, gave it to Ernie, and asked "Here is this enough". The smell was so strong that Ernie passed out, and fell on the cake.

Skull quipped "Yeah that took care of the cake all right". Jason went over to help Ernie up, and said "It's not time for cake Ernie you still have to serve the sandwiches". Ernie got up, and said "Sure maybe after I work up an appetite". Then everyone kept dancing.

The End.

Only 7 more to go everyone. Next up another multi parter.


	14. The Yolks on You Part 1

Power Rangers Reloaded Episode 14

The Yolks on You part 1

Written by Justin Best

It was another day at Ernies, and Kimberly was calling out "Hey Ernie have you seen a little girl with pigtails?". Ernie replied "No I don't think so". Kimberly replied "Okay thanks Ernie". Then she asked Billy "Hey Billy have you seen Marina?". Billy replied "I don't believe I have"

Kimberly replied "Okay", and kept looking. Jason, and Zack were sparring, and afterwards Zack asked "What's wrong Kimberly?". Kimberly answered "Me, and Trini volunteered for the Big Brothers Big Sisters program, and we have to watch over this little girl Marina".

Zack said "Hey never fear detective Zack is here". Jason said "Yeah I mean how much trouble can one little girl get into?". Unbeknownst to them a little brunette girl was messing with the hot, and cold settings on Ernie's showers.

All of a sudden a group of young men in towels came running out, and Kimberly, and Trini called out "Marina". Marina said "Sorry guys I was just having fun". Trini explained "Marina you don't have to pull pranks to get people's attention. Marina lowered her head, and said "All right".

At her palace Rita was shouting ecstatically "Yes I found them I found them". Babbo asked "Found what my wickedness?" Rita explained "Somewhere in a cave is a chest containing the last two remaining Dinosaur eggs".

Squatt asked "Dinosaur eggs I thought we destroyed the Dinosaurs 10,000,000 years ago". Rita explained "We almost did but that fool Zordon had the people of the mystical forest keep them in a cave for safe keeping"

Squatt said "Oh boy eggs can we have boiled, fried, or scrambled?" Babboo said "Do you always have to think with your stomach?" Rita yelled "Quite you nincompoops, and find me those eggs I hate Dinosaurs just as much as I hate children".

Finster started stroking his beard, and asked "You know in all the 10,000,000 years I have served you I never wondered until now why do you hate children, and Dinosaurs so much. Did one of them do something bad to you a long time ago".

Rita protested "No I just hate them because I'm evil. You don't really believe I have some sad story do you?". Finster changed the subject "No I suppose not". Rita then ordered "Squatt, Babboo, Goldar I want you to come down with me, and get the Dinosaur eggs".

Rita, and her minions went to a cave where inside was a chest surrounded by five crystals. Squatt said "Oh boy Dinosaur eggs they make the best omelets" Rita yelled "Just get them will you". Squatt said "Right away your horribleness".

Squatt tried to pick up the chest but was thrown back by various colored lights. Rita cried out "Oh how can I forget only a child can get through the barrier, and get me the Dinosaur eggs". Rita went back to her palace, and ordered "Finster make me a monster".

Finster asked "What kind do you want?" Rita answered "Something mean, and creepy that can capture a brat I need to help me get the Dinosaur eggs. How about a Chunky Chicken?". Finster agreed "A Chunky Chicked excellent choice"

Finster made a sculpture of a chicken holding some scissors, and placed it in the Monster Matic. Finster said "Just a few seconds in the Monster Matic, and". Then the Monster Matic roared to life, and from it exploded a giant chicken creature carrying scissors.

Rita cried out "He's hideous. He's revolting. He's perfect". Finster said "Thank you my queen". Rita then said "Now we just have to find a brat to get through the barrier". Goldar suggested "Why don't we capture that pipsqueak Nemo?" Rita cried out That's perfect".

Rita then ordered "Let's go down, and get that little runt right now". In the magical forest Quagmire, and Nemo were getting thing ready. Nemo said "Oh boy father I can't believe were going fishing today". Quagmire replied "Aye son I can't think of a better dish than a nice fresh fish".

Just then Goldar started stomping through the magical forest as a giant, and was shooting lasers out of his eyes. Everyone in the village was fleeing for their lives while in their hut Nemo cried out "What's wrong father?"

Quagmire said "I may sound like a loon but I think we're being attacked by Rita's goons". Quagmire, and Nemo tried to run as fast as they could, and found Rita, and her minions waiting outside. "Ahh Quagmire" Rita cried out.

Rita continued "Why don't you hand over your little brat Nemo, and I'll have Goldar stop destroying your village". Quagmire cried out "The universe will be done before I give you my son". Rita cried out "I thought you would say that". Then she ordered "Squatt, Babboo get them".

Babboo cried out "Right away oh horrible one". Then Squatt, and Babboo chased after Quagmire, and Nemo as Quagmire cried out "Come my son I do believe we have to run". Nemo agreed "Right away father", and the two of them kept running before teleporting away. Rita cried out "Get them".

Meanwhile at Angel Grove park Kimberly, and Trini were sitting with Marina when Kimberly asked "So Marina who's the hottest boy in your class?" Marina replied "None of them they're all dorks". Kimberly laughed, and said "Someday she'll learn". Trini replied "Yeah".

All of a sudden Quagmire, and Nemo teleported in, and we're being chased by a swarm of Super Putties. Kimberly cried out "What are they doing here?". Trini replied "I don't know but it can't be good". Then Kimberly, and Trini surrounded Marina while they punched, and kicked the Super Putties.

Marina saw Quagmire, and Nemo, and cried out "Hey who are those guys?", and ran off after them. Kimberly cried out "Stop Marina wait". But Marina was already chasing after them. Meanwhile Squatt, and Babboo grabbed Nemo, and said "Okay brat you're coming with us".

But Nemo stomped on Squatt's foot, and punched Babboo with his elbow, and got away. Squatt cried out "Quick he's getting away". Marina chased after Nemo crying "Wait stop who are you?", and grabbed his hand.

Nemo teleported away with Marina. Meanwhile Kimberly, and Trini were still punching, and kicking Super Putties until the Super Putties retreated. Kimberly called out "Marina", and Trini called out "Marina where are you?"

Kimberly cried out "Do you think the Super Putties got her?" Trini replied "I don't know". Then they saw Quagmire calling out "Nemo, Nemo". Trini called out "Is that Quagmire?". Kimberly asked "What's wrong Quagmire?".

Quagmire explained "Rita tried to take my son, and now I think that he's gone". Trini cried out "You don't think she took Marina too?" Kimberly replied "I don't know but we need the guys' help", and Kimberly, and Trini ran off.

At Ernie's Ernie himself was getting Zack a huge tray of ice cream, and said "Okay Zack here's one of Ernie's specials". Then he turned to Jason, Tommy, and Billy, and said "Yours are coming up". Jason said "There is no way that you can eat that by yourself".

Zack was eating his ice cream when Kimberly, and Trini appeared. Tommy asked "What's wrong?" Kimberly explained "Rita tried to kidnap Nemo so he, and Quagmire tried to escape to here but we think Rita took him, and she might have also taken Marina".

The Rangers then went to where they were sure no one was looking, and Jason went to his communicator, and said "Alpha, Zordon. No response". Then the Rangers pushed the teleportation buttons on their communicators, and Billy cried out "Teleportation is down too".

Then the Rangers all ran to Billy's garage where they got in the RADBUG, and flew to the Command Center. When they got there Quagmire was already there but Zordon's pillar was blank, and Alpha was deactivated.

Tommy cried out "Oh no is something wrong?". But Quagmire explained "Aye tis not a problem large Zordon just gave the Morphin Grid a recharge". Then everything in the Command Center came back online.

Alpha reactivated, and gave out a yawn, and said "Oh sorry for the confusion Rangers. Me, and Zordon just had to deionize for a bit". Then Zordon's pillar came on, and he called out "I see you were worried Rangers but now that the Morphin Grid is recharged things should be operational".

Kimberly cried out "Zordon we think a little girl me, and Trini were watching, and Nemo may have been kidnapped by Rita". Zordon explained "If what I think is happening then we must rescue them at the utmost importance. Behold the Viewing Globe".

Zordon showed them images of him holding a chest, and he explained "10,000,000 years ago when Rita destroyed the Dinosaurs I was able to find the last two remaining Dinosaur eggs, and placed them in a chest for safe keeping".

Zordon showed images of five elderly men in togas with the chest, and continued "But I knew Rita would stop at nothing to finish what she started so I sought out the five wisest sages from the tribes of Atlantis, and they agreed to send the chest out into the ocean where Rita, and her minions couldn't harm them".

Then Zordon showed the chest washing up on a beach, and explained "Eventually the chest floated through what you humans call the Bermuda Triangle, and were warped to the magical forest where Quagmire, and his people agreed to watch over the eggs in a special barrier that could only be opened by children".

Zack called out "So that's why Rita wanted Marina, and Quagmire". Zordon agreed "Yes however" then he showed images of Nemo, and Marina wandering around the magical forest. Zordon explained "Right now Marina, and Nemo are safe in the magical forest but it's only a matter of time before Rita finds them, and forces them to get the Dinosaur eggs for her".

Jason called out "Okay guys let's do this. It's Morphin Time". Then the Rangers all called out "Dragon", "Mastodon", "Pterodactyl", "Triceratops", "Saber Tooth Tiger", Tyrannosaurus". Then the six Rangers teleported off.

Meanwhile in the magical forest Marina was calling out "That can't be true Dinosaurs have been extinct for over 10,000,000 years". Nemo tried to explain "That's what everyone else thought but Zordon was able to get the eggs to here, and me, and my people were able to guard them ever since".

Marina asked "Why can't you just give Rita the eggs so we can go home?" Nemo explained "Would you like it if you were the last person of Earth, and all your friends, and family were gone, and whatever came around after people said 'Why not just give Rita the last human girl?'".

Nemo continued "Rita hates all life especially children. She also tried to destroy humanity what do you think happened to Atlantis?". Marina lowered her head, and said "Sorry I guess I never thought of it like that". Nemo said "Come on I'll take you back to the human world".

But just then Squatt, Babbo, and Goldar showed up, and grabbed Nemo, and Marina. Marina called out "Hey you big bullies let us go". Goldar bragged "I don't think so. What can you do to stop us?" Then Goldar, Squatt, and Baboo were hit by laser.

Tommy then called out "You heard the little girl". Kimberly agreed "Yeah let them go you creeps". Goldar called out "Super Putties get them". A swarm a Super Putties appeared, and the Rangers, and the Super Putties started punching, and kicking each other.

While this was going on Squatt, and Babboo took Marina, and teleported off. Nemo cried out "Marina". Kimberly cried out "On no they got Marina". Jason called out "Come on you guys let's go after them". The other Rangers agreed "Right", and they all teleported off.

The Rangers teleported to an abandoned building just outside of Angel Grove where Marina was hanging by a thread while Chunky Chicken was holding his scissors next to the rope. Kimberly cried out "Let her go Rita".

Rita replied I don't think it will be that easy Rangers the way I see it you have two choices give me Nemo, or let your little friend splat. What will it be Rangers". Nemo called out "Let her go Rita this is between you, and me".

The Rangers brought out their weapons, and Jason said "Don't worry Nemo we'll save her". The Rangers, Goldar, and Chunky Chicken then started slashing, and stabbing each other. But then Chunky Chicken said "That's enough I'm cutting straight to the point" and cut the thread holding Marina.

Nemo cried out "Okay Rita I'll help you open the barrier, and get the eggs but don't hurt Marina". Marina cried out "But Nemo remember what you said about the eggs". Nemo replied "I know but I don't want you to get hurt".

Rita bragged "I knew you would see it my way". Then she called out "Squatt, Babbo, Goldar take this little brat to get me the eggs. Goldar complied "We'll have the eggs before you know it my mistress". Babboo called out "Okay you little twerp you're coming with us", and they teleported off with Nemo.

Jason said "Green Ranger you go after them we'll stay, and help Marina". Tommy agreed "Right", and teleported off. Then Rita said "Chunky Chicken let the girl go", and Chunky Chicken completely cut the thread, and let Marina fall.

Jason said "Oh no Marina. We need Dinozord power now". All the Dinozord's except Dragonzord appeared, and they quickly combined into the Megazord. Marina started falling but the Megazord came, and grabbed Marina.

Jason asked "Are you okay Marina?". Marina said "I am now but what about Nemo?" Meanwhile in the cave in the magical forest Squatt said "Okay now get us the Dinosaur eggs before Rita gives you a crack". Nemo then went through the barrier, and grabbed the chest, and gave it to Squatt, Babboo, and Goldar.

Rita cried out "Enough magic wand make my monster grow", and threw her scepter, and made Chunky Chicken giant. The Megazord then tried to punch Chunky Chicken but he used his scissors to cut open holes in space.

Meanwhile Squatt, Babboo, and Goldar came back with the eggs, and said "All right your wickedness we finally got the eggs". Rita bragged "Perfect now I can finish what I started 10,000,000 years ago". But then out of nowhere the RADBUG appeared.

Goldar lost the eggs, and they fell off a cliff into the ocean. Rita cried out "Oh no the eggs". Alpha got out of the RADBUG, and said "The Green Ranger, and Nemo told us what happened so me, and Quagmire thought we could offer an assist". Jason replied "All right Alpha".

Tommy teleported in, and he, and Goldar started slashing, and stabbing each other while Tommy called out "Marina get into the RADBUG with the others". Marina said "You don't have to tell me twice", and got in.

The Megazord summoned the Power Sword, and clashed weapons with Chunky Chicken. But Chunky Chicken slashing, and stabbing the Megazord with his scissors, used them to fire crecent energy beams, and jump kicked the Megazord.

Meanwhile Rita was on her tricycle ranting "Those troublesome Rangers have only delayed the inevitable. I'll get those Dinosaur eggs, and they'll see I'll win in the end just like I should". Then she called out "Squatt, Babboo, Goldar you help too".

Goldar stopped fighting Tommy, and complied "Yes oh heinous one", and teleported off. While in the Megazord Jason called out "Okay you guys let's roast this bird". Then the Megazord charged the Power Sword, and slashed Chunky Chicken making him explode.

Later at Ernie's the Rangers were watching a news report. The Reporter said "And in other news once again the heroic Power Rangers have not only saved our fair city, and the world from one of Rita Repulsa's lethal monsters".

The Reporter continued "But they also saved a local girl Marina Prescott. We now go live to Angel Grove elementary where Marina herself has more to say". Then it cut to Marina saying "I'm now the most popular kid at my school because I met the Power Rangers".

Marna continued "I also met this nice elf boy who was their friend but he said that he couldn't tell me who they were because it was a big secret, and Rita tried to get him to give her some Dinosaur eggs but the Rangers got them away".

Zack said "Wow it looks like things are doing okay for Marina after all". Tommy agreed "And last time I checked Alpha said Quagmire, and Nemo are okay". Billy said "It's a shame we throw the Dinosaur eggs into the ocean". Jason assured him "Hey Rita didn't get them either, and that's all that matters".

Meanwhile in another cave outside of Angel Grove noises were being made. A voice was calling out "Hello Hello anybody. Is there anybody in here. Help". Then all of a sudden a strange reptilian creature came out of the cave.

The Creature's eyes adjusted to the light after 10,000,000 years underground, and then the creature said "Hello anyone. Are there any other imps? Hello". The Creature then cried out "I hope Rita hasn't destroyed them all". Then the creatures stomach growled, and the creature said "I'm hungry I hope there's some Dinosaur eggs around".

To be concluded

Only 6 more to go everyone.


	15. The Yolks on You Part 2

Power Rangers Reloaded Episode 15

The Yolks on You Part 2

Written by Justin Best

It was the day of the school talent show at Angel Grove high, and Tommy, and Jason were wearing karate gis for their big act. They walked into the school auditorium, and Tommy said "Wow". Everyone in school it seemed was in the auditorium doing some kind of act.

Some kids were doing gymnastics, some were singing, and others were doing other acts like puppetry, comedy, and acting. Jason said "Man it's like the entire school is out here". Tommy agreed "I just hope nobody's too busy performing to actually watch".

Then Mr. Caplan went up to them, and asked "Mr. Scott, Mr. Oliver are you two ready for tonight's show?". Jason replied "Yeah me, and Tommy will do some sparring, and…". Then Jason looked down, and realized he didn't have his black belt.

Jason said "Oh man I forgot my black belt". Tommy looked down, and realized he didn't have his either. Tommy said "Oh man me neither". Jason said "I guess we'll just have to do our act without them". But Tommy disagreed "No way man we need them".

Tommy said "You know what I'll just go back to my place, and get them". Jason said "Are you sure it's only a few hours until the show". Tommy assured him "Don't worry bro I'll go home get them, and then come right back"

Jason grinned, and said "All right but hurry the show's in a few hours". Tommy assured Jason "Man I'll be back faster than you can say "Hut Zah", and he did a phantom kick. Tommy then went out the door while Jason looked on, and then started practicing by himself.

Meanwhile somewhere just outside of Angel Grove the strange blue reptilian creature had ventured back into it's cave. Somewhere in the cave the creature went up to a small pool of ice, and water, and rummaged through it.

The creature pulled out a couple of eggs just like the ones in the chest. The creature broke an egg, and devoured the yolk whole. Then the creature broke another one, and ate that one as well. Then the creature saw that they were only two eggs left.

The creature exclaimed "Oh my only two eggs left? Well maybe I can take these out, and save them for later. Then the creature took the two eggs, and walked out of it's cave with them. Then the creature saw a spot, and hid the eggs there.

At her palace on the moon Rita was watching this, and said "What how can this be?". Goldar asked "What is it my queen?". Rita answered "It's an imp I thought I destroyed those creatures 10,000,000 years ago".

Rita continued "And worse it seems to have more Dinosaur eggs with it". Babboo asked "But don't imps eat dinosaur eggs maybe if we leave him alone he'll just eat those ones, and all our problems will be over".

Rita argued "Yes but then the imp will still be around, and there's still the eggs in the chest". Goldar asked "What shall we do my queen?". Rita answered slyly "Why just go down there, and eat the ones he has now. Then when we find the ones in the chest we'll get him to eat those"

Squatt asked "But what if he doesn't want to, or what if the Rangers find out?". Rita answered "Then we'll just make him fight the Rangers for us. Then when the Rangers are gone, and he eats the eggs we'll destroy him, and all our Ranger, Imp, and Dinosaur problems will be over".

Tommy was walking through the woods when he said to himself "Man I hope Tao doesn't mind me coming back home in the middle of his meditation". Then all of a sudden a swarm of Super Putties teleported in, and ambushed Tommy.

Tommy simply said "Oh man I don't have time for this". Then he said "But I suppose I can use the practice before the big show" Tommy, and the Super Putties than started punching, and kicking each other.

However during the fight one of the Super Putties grabbed Tommy's communicator. Tommy yelled "Hey give that back". But the Super Puttie just shuck it's head no, and Tommy said "Okay then we'll do this the hard way".

Tommy then chased after the Super Puttie who was still dangling his communicator in a mocking fashion. Tommy said "I'll give you one last chance". But then Tommy noticed he was standing in a net, and was caught worse his Morpher fell. Tommy yelled "Oh no my Morpher".

Back at the Auditorium Jason was worried. He said "Hey guys have you seen Tommy?". Billy answered "No I don't think I have". Jason explained "He went back to his place to get the black belts but he hasn't come back".

Kimberly snarked "What happened did he go all the way to Japan to get those black belts?". Zack rebutted "This is serious Rita, and her goons might have gotten him". Then their communicators started beeping, and they went to where no one was looking.

Jason said "What is it?". Zordon explained "Rangers it is imperative that you come to the Command Center right away". Trini asked "Do you think it could be about Tommy?" Jason said "I don't know but maybe he can help". Then the Rangers teleported off.

At the Command Center Jason asked "Is something wrong with Tommy". Zordon said "As a matter of fact there is. Behold the Viewing Globe". The Rangers looked, and saw Tommy in the net surrounded by Super Putties.

Zack cried "Oh no Tommy". Zordon explained "Tommy is safe for the time being but If the situation gets dire I shall send for help". Then Zordon explained "But that is not why I summoned you". Billy asked "Then what is it Zordon?".

Zordon explained "First I have good news, and bad news". Zordon showed them images of the chest containing the Dinosaur eggs washing up on a beach near Angel Grove. Zordon explained "The good news is that the Dinosaur eggs are safe, and near Angel Grove.

The Rangers cheered but then Jason asked "But what's the bad news?". Zordon showed them an image of the imp. Zordon explained "This is an imp they used to be fairly common on your planet 10,000,000 years ago".

Zordon continued "They are normally fairly peaceful but their primary diet is Dinosaur eggs. If the imp finds the Dinosaur eggs he will surely eat them. Not to mention Rita may have already discovered the Dinosaur eggs, and the imp, and will try to destroy them".

Kimberly asked "What should we do?". Zordon explained "Try to find the Dinosaur eggs before the imp does, and if you find the imp do not hurt him unless absolutely necessary he may be the last of his own species". Jason said "All right we're on it", and the Rangers teleported off.

Meanwhile Squatt, Babboo, and Goldar had already teleported to the area where the imp had stashed his Dinosaur eggs. Babboo said "Do you see those Dinosaur eggs anywhere?". Squatt answered "No but I sure smell some".

Then Squatt saw the imp's stash, and said "All right here they are". Squatt then broke the Dinosaur eggs he saw, and ate their contents. Goldar mocked "If only the Power Rangers were edible maybe you would be actually useful".

Babboo said "Now we just got to find the ones in the chest, and the Dinosaurs will be gone for good". Then the imp saw what they were doing, and cried out "What do you Zandozans think you're doing? Those are my Dinosaur eggs".

The imp then ran over, and picked up the shells, and cried out "Don't you know how hard it is to get these you can't just buy them at a stored I almost got eaten by a mother T-Rex just trying to get them". Squatt offhandedly said "Oh boy he'll be really bummed if he knows Dinosaurs are extinct"

The imp was furious "Dinosaurs are extinct not I'll never have any more Dinosaur eggs". The imp started crying "I guess it's true there are no more imps now that there's no more Dinosaur eggs". Babboo said "Aw quit your belly aching there's still two more".

The Imp was estatic "They are?" he asked. Squatt said "Yeah right there I think". Squatt then pointed to a nearby beach were the chest containing the eggs had washed up. The imp cried out "Oh boy oh boy more Dinosaur eggs", and ran off.

The Rangers had teleported nearby, and Jason said "Okay guys let's look around, and see if we can find the chest". The other Rangers agreed "Right", and they all went walking around. Eventually they got to where the eggs Squatt had eaten were.

Trini cried "Oh no do you think we're too late?". Billy said "I don't think so. I don't see the chest they came out of". Jason said "Well let's hurry before he eats those ones too". The other Rangers agreed, and continued to search for the eggs.

The Rangers kept walking until they got to the beach. Zack cried out "Hey you guys look". Jason said "All right it's the Dinosaur eggs". Trini said "Great now we can get them back before Rita does" The Rangers were about to walk towards the eggs.

Meanwhile the imp was walking towards the beach saying "Oh boy oh boy Dinosaur eggs" Then all of a sudden Rita teleported in, and said "Not so fast". The imp cried out "Oh no it's Rita Repulsa". Rita said "That's right who do you think you are anyway?".

The imp replied "Well my name's Fang, and you see I'm an imp, and imps eat Dinosaur eggs". Rita then pointed her scepter to the eggs Squatt had eaten, and made them whole. Rita then said "I'll tell you what if you give me the eggs in the chest then not only will I restore the eggs my minions broke but I'll give you all the ones you can eat".

Fang replied "And what if I don't?". Then Rita fired an energy beam at Fang, and he cried out "Ow it hurts it hurts I'll do it I'll do it". Rita replied "That's a good imp. Now get me the eggs, and if anyone get's in your way get rid of them". Fang said "Okay okay but just this once, and just for the eggs".

The Rangers got to the eggs. Jason said "Okay you guys let's get them to the Command Center, and everything will be okay". Zack agreed "Yeah man saving these eggs was easy bo breazy". Just then Fang showed up.

Fang yelled "That's what you think". Billy cried out "It's the imp". Fang said "Okay humans I don't want any trouble just give me the eggs, and no one get's hurt". Zack said "No way you overgrown Smurf these are the last Dinosaur eggs".

Fang replied "Please Rita said if I give her the eggs she'll give me all the Dinosaur eggs I can eat". Trini replied "Rita lied she can't be trusted". Kimberly agreed "Please once Rita has destroyed the eggs she'll destroy you like the other imps. At least this way Dinosaurs can come back".

Fang had enough "All right I tried to do this the easy way. But now I'm going to do it the hard way". Fang then fired lasers out of his eyes at the rangers that caused them to drop the chest in the nearby forest. Jason said "Okay guys there's only one thing to do. It's Morphin time".

The Rangers all cried out "Mastodon", "Pterodactyl", "Triceratops". "Saber Tooth Tiger", "Tyrannosaurus". Jason then called out "Blade Blasters". The Rangers converted their Blade Blasters to blade mode.

The Rangers then tried to slash, and stab Fang with their Blade Blasters but Fang kept slashing them with his claws. Then Fang fired some more lasers at them, and threw some rocks at them. Fang cried out "Okay give me the eggs".

Jason cried out "Never we'll never give you those eggs". Squatt was watching, and said "Oh boy that Fang can really rock". Goldar said "I'm still not giving him the satisfaction of destroying the Rangers". Goldar then fired a laser from his sword at the Rangers.

At her palace Rita was watching, and bragged "This is even better than I thought it would be. Now I'll just give that imp some extra help, those Rangers will be gone for good". Rita then threw her scepter, and yelled out "Magic wand make Fang grow".

Fang then grew into a giant, and sprouted horns. Jason called out "We need Dinozord power now". Then the DInozords appeared, and combined into the Dinosaur Tank. Jason then said "Convert to Battle Mode".

The Dino Tank then transformed into the Megazord. The Megazord then started to punch Fang while Fang started slashing the Megazord with his claws. Jason cried out "Oh man we're getting creamed here".

Meanwhile Quagmire, Nemo, and Alpha teleported to where Tommy was, and cut the rope holding his net. Tommy fell down got up, and started punching, and kicking Super Putties until they retreated. Tommy turned to the others, and said "How do you guys always show up at just the right time".

Nemo said "We don't have time for that". Alpha agreed "The other Rangers are being attacked by a monster in the Megazord". Tommy said "All right I'm on it". Tommy got his communicator, and Morpher, and yelled "Dragon".

Tommy appeared at the battle, and said "Okay guys sorry I'm late". Jason cried out "All right Tommy we could use some Dragonzord power". Tommy agreed "You guys got it". Then he blew into the Dragon Dagger, and summoned the Dragonzord.

Fang kept slashing at the Megazord, and Dragonzord, and firing lasers at them. Jason called out "Hey Tommy let's try switching formations". Tommy agreed "You got it bro". Tommy, Zack, Billy, and Trini cried out "Dragon Battlezord".

The Dragonzord combined with the Mastodon, Triceratops, and Saber Tooth Tiger, and became the Dragon Battlezord. Fang once again slashed The Dragon Battlezord, and the Tyrannosaurus while they tried to slash him, and the Pterodactyl fired lasers.

Then Fang fired blue electricity from his horns at the Dragon Battlezord, and the Tyrannosaurus. Inside Zack cried out "Oh man another hit like that, and were finished". Tommy said "Quick let's block with the Dragon Drill".

The other Rangers agreed "Right". The Dragon Battlezord charged the Dragon Drill but Fang charged right at it. Jason cried out "Oh no the imp". But it was too late, and the drill had already pierced Fang, and he fell down, and exploded.

At her palace Rita was cheering "Yes yes for once something finally went my way. Now to destroy the Rangers, and those miserable Dinosaur eggs". Rita then cried out "FInster make me another monster, and send it down after the Rangers while they're vulnerable".

Finster agreed "Another Chunky Chicken coming up". Finster put another clay model of Chunky Chicken into the Monster Matic, and out exploded another Chunky Chicken which immediately teleported down to Earth.

Zack cried out "Great now we have to deal with this walking KFC meal again". Then Chunky Chicken fired more crescent lasers at the Dragon Battlezord, and the Tyrannosaurus. Jason cried out "We don't have time for this we need Ultrazord power now".

Then Titanus appeared, and all seven Zords combined into the Mega Dragonzord which then combined with Titanus to become the Ultrazord. Jason called out "Okay lock on, and fire all weapons". The Ultrazord then fired all of it's weapons at Chunky Chicken, and he exploded.

Then Alpha, Quagmire, and Nemo teleported again. This time Alpha was carrying the chest with the Dinosaur eggs. Alpha exclaimed happily "Rangers. Rangers. We've got the Dinosaur eggs". Jason cried out "All right Alpha."

Jason then called out "Okay guys lock on the tractor beam". Titanus fired out a yellow laser from his neck that hit the chest with the Dinosaur eggs, and pulled them into his neck. Zack cried out "All right we got the Dinodsaur eggs".

At her palace Rita was furious, and throwing clay balls at Squatt, Babboo, and Finster. Rita was yelling "You morons. You pea brains. You think you call yourselves evil. You couldn't even mildly annoy an Arachnophobe if you had the biggest spider in the universe".

Squatt rebutted "We could too". Finster, and Babboo yelled "Quiet". Babboo tried to pass the blame. It was Finster's monster that kept messing up. FInsters retorted, and I'm sure you two were all the help you could be".

Squatt said "Well at least the Rangers destroyed that imp for us". Rita replied "I don't care the Rangers, the Dinosaur eggs, and the rest of life on that stinking planet are still around". Rita then rubbed her head, and said "I've got such a headache. Get me an asprin. Now".

At the Command Center the Ranger were standing around feeling sad. Zordon asked "What's wrong Rangers?". Zack said "Well we got the Dinosaur eggs back but we accidentally killed that imp doing it". Zordon then assured the Rangers.

"Rangers I know you didn't mean to take Fang's life. But there is one thing I want you to know". Billy asked "What is it Zordon?". Zordon explained "It is a fact of the universe that all things perish. Someday even the universe itself will cease to exist".

Zordon continued "But soon a new universe will rise from the ashes of the old one. Just as there was darkness, and nothingness before our universe. Behold the Viewing Globe". The Rangers turned around, and saw the Dinosaur eggs safe inside Titatnus.

Zordon explained "Because of your actions the last two Dinosaur eggs in existence still remain". Zordon continued "When they are ready to hatch Quagmire, and Nemo will take them to the magical forest where they will live their days in peace".

Zordon continued "Who knows perhaps someday if Dinosaurs come back maybe imps will come back two, and soon maybe other lost animals will return to Earth, and someday Rita, beings like her will be the ones who are extinct".

Zordon continued "Maybe then life will live in peace. A peace that will last for 10,000,000 years. Is that just as a possibility reason enough to keep going forward?" Jason said "As a matter of fact it is". Billy agreed "Affirmative".

Tommy then said "Oh no you guys we almost forgot about the talent show". Billy agreed "Tommy's right it's almost time for our acts". Zack said "Yeah it's been real Zordon but we gotta go". Then the Rangers teleported back to Angel Grove high.

When the Rangers got back to the school Mr. Caplan saw them, and said "Oh Mr. Scott, Mr. Oliver I almost thought you weren't going to make it". Tommy said "Hey it took me longer to get the belts than I thought but we're ready".

Bulk, and Skull were singing a rock song "She's the finest thing I've seen, and I treat her like a queen but she's totally mean. Yeahhhhh". After the song was over Mr. Caplan called out "Okay thanks Farkis, Thanks Eugene".

Mr. Caplan continued as Bulk, and Skull left the stage. And now for a martial arts demonstration by Jason Scott, and Thomas Oliver". Jason, and Tommy took the stage. Jason said "Remember what we are about to do should only be used as a last resort in self defense".

Tommy agreed "Yeah martial arts is a form of self defense, and physical activity not a game or a way to solve problems normally". Jason, and Tommy then did a series of phantom punches, and kicks. Then they started sparring.

Then finally Jason, and Tommy brought out two piles of stones, and the two of them karate chopped the stones, and shattered them. Everyone then started cheering Jason, and Tommy as they bowed to each other, and then the audience.

The end.

Well only 5 more to go everyone.

Not only that but I was going to save this until my next episode but seeing as there's only 5 left I should let you know.

I'm gonna do one more filler episode, and then after that I'm doing The Green Candle, and after that I'm skipping straight to Doomsday which will be the finale to this fic.

So keep on reading everyone because were almost done.


	16. Dark Warrior

Power Rangers Reloaded Episode 16

Dark Warrior

Written by Justin Best

It was another day in Angel Grove, and somewhere in a laboratory Trini's uncle Tao was experimenting with chemicals. Tao said "Now maybe if I had two drops of this, three drops of that, and". Tao then extracted a small amount of the mixture, and dropped some on an old withered plant.

At first the plant didn't do anything, and Tao was disappointed. He said "Darn it another failed experiment. Maybe I'll get my invincibility potion right next time". Tao was about to get back to work when suddenly the withered plant slowly but surely showed signs of regenerating.

Tao exclaimed "Eureka it worked after all wait till Trini, Tommy, and all their friends see this". Tao then took the notes containing the mixture he used was well as the container of the mixture, and went to hide them.

At her palace Rita was watching this, and said "No this can't be. An invincibility potion how am I gonna destroy the Earth now? Humans live long enough as it is. Why the only one who should be immortal is me".

Goldar assured her "Don't worry my wickedness me, Squatt, and Babboo will go down to Earth, and kidnap this Tao, and force him to give us the potion". Rita was pleased "Then me, and all my monsters will be indestructible, and we can finally destroy the Power Rangers".

Rita continued "But just to make sure it works I'll have Finster make a monster". Rita went to Finster's work station, and demanded "Finster make me a monster one as intelligent as he is stong, and can steal that Tao's invincibility potion right out from under his nose".

Finster stroke his beard, and said "You know I think I have just the monster. He'll have the speed of a panther, the wisdom of the ages, and the strength of a thousand of the most fierce, and angry Zandozans in all of planet ZX12-1000".

Rita was impatient "Yes yes what is he?". Finster made a mold of a ninja, and put it in the Monster Matic as he explained "I think I shall call him Dark Warrior". Then the Monster Matic exploded, and out popped a green humanoid ninja like monster.

Dark Warrior then said "I am Dark Warrior the most powerful, and swift, and cunning ninja in the universe how may I serve you?" Rita said "You can start by stealing that fool Tao's invincibility potion". Dark Warrior said "It shall be done oh evil one".

At Ernie's Jason, and Tommy were teaching a Karate class while Trini was following along. Meanwhile in the juice bar Billy was watching the class while elsewhere Bulk, and Skull were playing video games in the arcade.

Bulk was yelling ecstatically "Oh man oh man I'm gonna finally beat level four of this game". Then Bulk's character died, and he got a game over. Bulk turned to Skull, and demanded "Hey dweebazoid get me another quarter now".

Skull said "Oh yeah", and searched the cabinet, and his pants. Skull said "Sorry Bulk I'm all out". Then they saw Billy, and Bulk said "Hey dweebazoid give us a quarter". Skull parroted "Yeah a quarter". Billy said "Sorry gentlemen but I'm afraid I don't have any to spare".

Bulk said "Wrong answer geek face", and the two of them grabbed Billy by his pants, and dumped him in the dumpster while all the change in his pocket came out. Bulk said "All right now I can beat level four". Trini, and Tommy went up to them, and Tommy said "That's what you think".

Trini said "Yeah it's not nice to take other people's money like that". Bulk said "Why what are you two gonna do about it?" Then Tommy, and Trini both grabbed Bulk, and Skull by their legs, and threw them into the garbage can before they knew it.

Trini asked "Are you okay Billy?". Billy answered "I am now". Billy then said "But this whole experience has taught me that maybe I should fight my own battles". Then Billy saw Jason still teaching the karate class. Billy said "I've got it I'll re enroll in Jason's karate class.

Meanwhile Tao was working on another vial of his potion while seemingly unbeknownst to him Dark Warrior was watching from on top the ceiling. Tao start feeling watched, then he reached into his shirt pulled out a shuriken, and threw hit into the hole in the ceiling.

Tao called out "Who are you? What are you? Are you one of those monsters I see on the news? If so you're not getting my invincibility potion. There's no way I'm letting evil creatures get their hands on it". Dark Warrior muttered "That's what you think" as Tao got the vial, and left.

At her palace Goldar bragged "While Tao is out me, Squatt, and Babboo will sneak in, and steal the potion." Goldar, Squatt, and Babbo then went to Tao's house, and opened the door but spears flew at them.

Goldar blocked the spears with his sword, and said "If he thinks some puny spears are gonna deter us he's got another thing coming". Then they opened the door, and went into what they thought was Tao's lab.

Squatt said "Oh boy do you think this is it?" as he got a container of the shelf. Babboo, and Goldar got some containers off as well, and they all started drinking from them. Then they all started belching, and hiccupping.

Babboo said slightly incoherently "Do youse think we is not mortal yet?" Goldar clutched his forehead, and whined "Man I don't know man you're harshing my cosmic energy field man". Squatt said "Err I don't think we got the right stuff".

Meanwhile at Jason, and Tommy's karate class Jason was asking "Okay before we begin what are the six main principles of martial arts?". Billy raised hand, and Jason said "Yes Billy". Billy answered "Courage, Integrity, Self Defense, Physical Fitness, Self Discipline, and Loyalty".

Jason answered "Good now today we are going to be practicing". Then Jason was interrupted by Bulk, and Skull showing up in karate gis, and Bulk saying "Yeah come, and get to the part where you teach us how to beat people up".

Jason said "Sorry Bulk but martial arts is about getting into fights it's about protecting yourself". Bulk replied "No you don't understand me, and Skull just want to know how to beat people up". Jason than said "Well first we're gonna start with a roundhouse kick". Then Jason did a series of roundhouse kicks.

Bulk then bragged "Nothing to it". Then he tried doing roundhouse kicks but it didn't work. Then Jason said "Now for punches" then Jason did a series of punches. Bulk then bragged "Eh that can't be hard", and tried to punch but it didn't work.

Finally Jason said "And finally karate chops". Jason then did a series of karate chops, and Bulk bragged "You're kidding right?" Then he tried to do karate chops but he didn't get them right either, and he, and Skull tired themselves out.

Then Jason said "Class dismissed". Then everyone except Jason, Tommy, Trini, and Billy left, and Tao showed up, and said "Oh Trini, Tommy I've got a special surprise for you. You know that invincibility potion I've been working on. I think I've got it to work".

Billy was impressed "An invincibility potion? Prodigious can I see?". Tao then turned to Billy, and said Oh Billy I never knew you were interested in Martial Arts". Billy said "Well not until recently". Now Tao was impressed.

Tao said "Come Billy let's go to my lab. Not only will I show you my formula, but I'll personally tutor you in martial arts, and help you sharpen your body, and your mind". Billy was even more impressed, and said "Prodigious".

Trini said "But Uncle Tao I thought we had a session later". Tao said "Oh don't worry will get around to it. I just want to show your friend Billy my formula, and help him first". Then Billy, and Tao walked off, and Kimberly asked "Trini is something wrong". Trini said "Oh it's nothing", and lowered her head.

Tao, and Billy were walking towards his lab as Tao was saying "Oh boy Billy you are in for quite the surprise. If my invincibly potion works the way I want it to the possibilities could be endless". Then they saw Squatt, Babboo, and Goldar.

Billy said "Oh no it's Rita's minions". Tao said "Don't worry Billy I've got this. Hey monsters try this on for size". Then Tao threw a bomb, and it exploded into webbing, and got all over Squatt, Babboo, and Goldar.

Squatt slurred "Let's get outta here", and the three monsters drunkenly ran away. T said "Oh no do you think they were after the potion?" Tao answered "I'm certain of it". Then he picked up the containers, and said "Luckily they didn't get it but they did deplete my entire supply of Sulfuric acid.

At her palace Rita was hitting Squatt, Babbo, and Goldar's heads with her scepter yelling "You incompetent pee brained morons. What do you think you're doing drinking on the job?". Goldar replied "My queen we thought it was the invincibility formula".

Rita yelled "Well it wasn't now that miserable old scientist still has the formula, and you three can't even speak in complete sentences". Dark Warrior then bragged "Did you fools really think he would just leave it out in the open like that?".

Dark Warrior then said "My empress let me kidnap Tao, and I'll force him to give me the potion or at least it's formula. Not only that but I'll place him in a trap that when the Rangers try to rescue him then they, and Tao will be wiped off the face of the Earth". Rita said "Then get to it".

Just outside Tao's place Tao was teaching Billy karate. Tao then did some moves, and Billy followed him. Tao then said "Excellent Billy you are learning well. At this rate by this time tomorrow you'll make yellow belt for sure".

Billy said "Do you really think so?". Tao assured him "Billy from one genius to another you know that's true". Billy said "Thanks Tao". Then Tao, and Billy kept training. Then Trini came over, and Trini said "Oh hey Uncle Tao".

Tao answered "Hey Trini". Trini asked "Are you, and Billy done training yet". Tao answered "Not yet at first I thought I would just be teaching the basics but your friend Billy here is demonstrating remarkable potential".

Tao continued "Maybe well train together tomorrow". Trini said "But that's what you said when you were training Tommy when I was a kid, and the time before that with Jacob". Tao answered "Trini I know what happened but I don't want you think that I'm not going to train with you anymore".

Trini rebutted "But it seems like you train with me less, and less, and you're busy with Jacob as it is. Do you like Billy, Tommy, and Jacob more than me Uncle Tao". Tao rebutted "Now Trini you know that isn't true". Trini rebutted "I'm not sure if that's true, and walked off".

Billy asked "What's wrong?". Tao answered "Aye long ago when Trini was a little girl, and she first started training with me we would train everyday, somedays twice. But then her cousin Jacob got into martial arts so I trained him as well".

Tao continued "However after a while I started training so much with Jacob that I stopped training with her". Billy said "Oh no". Tao said "I guess in many ways Trini is afraid that I don't like her as an apprentice or a niece".

Billy assured Tao "Maybe we can talk it out with her later, maybe have a group training session some other time". Tao was happier "You know Billy that sounds like a good idea we should ask her about that".

Then they started walking to where Trini was going, and Tao called "Trini wait Trini". Then all of a sudden as swarm of Super Putties appeared. Billy cried out "Oh no Super Putties". Then Tao, and Billy tried to fight off the Super Putties.

Eventually however a pair of Super Putties where able to pick up Tao, and dragged him off. Tao cried out "Billy they're after the formula get Trini, Tommy, and the others". Then the Super Putties, and Tao teleported off.

Billy went to his communicator, and said "Alpha, Zordon, Super Putties have just kidnapped Trini's uncle Tao". Zordon replied "This is serious teleport to the Command Center at once, and I will summon the other Rangers".

Billy replied "Affirmative Zordon", and teleported off. Billy appeared in the Command Center, and later the other six Rangers teleported in as well. Trini asked "What's wrong Zordon?". Zordon explained "Behold the Viewing Globe".

The Rangers turned around, and the Viewing Globe showed images of Tao being held hostage by Dark Warrior, and some Super Putties who were tying him to a bomb. Zordon explained "This is worse than I thought".

Zordon continued "Rita's newest monster Dark Warrior has kidnapped Trini's uncle Tao in order to get her hands on his invincibility potion. If she succeeds not even the Ultrazord may be able to destroy her monsters".

Trini lowered her head, and said "This is all my fault if I didn't let uncle Tao training Billy get to me I could have helped fight them off, and he would be safe". Billy disagreed "Negative Trini if I had trained more beforehand I would have been able to save him".

Tommy said "Hey it's nobody's fault". Kimberly agreed "Yeah we've dealt with Rita's bogus monsters before. Zordon agreed "That is correct what is important is that we rescue him while we still can. Which is why for this mission only I am giving one of you the quantum accelerator".

Zordon continued "It is a special device that when planted in your suit will allow you to appear as though they are five of you". Trini said "then I'll volunteer Zordon". Zordon said "I expected nothing less of you".

Zordon continued "Now go, and may the Power protect you". Then the Rangers teleported off, and landed just outside Dark Warrior's cave. Zack said "Okay guys let's do this". Then all of a sudden another swarm of Super Putties appeared.

The Rangers then proceeded to punch, and kick the Super Putties who punched, and kicked back. Eventually however the Super Putties retreated. Jason said "All right that took care of them now to rescue Tao".

The Rangers went into the cave, and freed Tao. Tao said "Trini, Billy, Tommy I'm so glad to see you". Trini said "I'm sorry uncle Tao I should have stayed with you". Tao said "Don't worry Trini right now we just have to take care of the bomb".

Tao pointed to some wires on the timer, and said "Okay Billy, Tommy, Trini you, and me will each grab a wire, and we'll all grab them at the same time that should deactivate the bomb without it exploding". The four of them each grabbed a wire.

Tao then said "Okay one, two, three". The four of them pulled the wires, and the timer stopped. Trini yelled "We did it". Tao looked at Trini, Tommy, and Billy, and said "If only your cousin Jacob, and Tommy's friends JB, and Kaitlin where here".

Tommy said "Well we'll tell them just as soon as we get back to your place". Then the Rangers, and Tao left the cave however just as they left Dark Warrior appeared, and said "Don't think it will be that easy old man".

Trini said "Uncle Tao get away as fast as you can". Tao replied "But what about you kids?" Tommy answered "Hey there's only one of him, and six of us master Tao". Tao agreed, and said "Okay but be careful", and ran away.

Then the Rangers called out "Dragon", "Mastodon", "Pterodactyl", "Triceratops", "Saber Tooth Tiger", and "Tyrannosaurus". Then the Rangers got out their Blade Blasters, and they all tried to slash, and stab Dark Warrior but he just slashed, and stabbed them with his sword.

Then Trini got a message from Zordon saying "Trini use the quantum accelerator only then can you match his speed, and power". Trini agreed "You got it Zordon. Quantum accelerator now". Then Trini turned into five versions of herself.

Dark Warrior cried out "This can't be". Trini said "Okay guys let's team up, and give it to Dark Warrior". The other Rangers agreed "Right". Then Trini, her clones, and the other Rangers all started slashing, and stabbing Dark Warrior.

At her palace Rita was angry she said "Those Rangers haven't won yet". Then she threw her scepter, and called out "Magic Wand make my monster grow". Then Dark Warrior grew into a giant, and the Rangers called out "We need Dinozord power now".

Then Tommy summoned the Dragonzord with the Dragon Dagger, and all six Rangers jumped into their zords. Dark Warrior then made cannons appear from under his arms, and he fired them at the Zords. Jason called out "Return fire", and the Tyrannosaurus, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, and Saber Tooth Tiger fired lasers while Dragonzord fired missles.

Then Titanus appeared, and Jason said "All right it's Titanus". Then Titanus spit fireballs at Dark Warrior as well but he kept firing on them. Jason called out "Form the Dinosaur Tank". Then all the Zords except Dragonzord, and Titanus combined to became the Dinosaur Tank. Then the Zords kept firing.

But Dark Warrior kept firing, and Jason called out "Switching to Megazord Mode". Then the Dinosaur Tank transformed into the Megazord, and the Megazord, and Dark Warrior started punching each other. Then Dark Warrior got his scythe, and wrapped it around the Megazord.

Jason called out "We need the Power Sword". Then the Power Sword fell down, and the Megazord picked it up, and slashed itself free from Dark Warrior's chain. Dark Warrior cried out "What this can't be".

Then the Megazord charged the Power Sword, and slashed Dark Warrior. Dark Warrior then fell to the ground, and exploded. At her palace Rita was once again hitting Squatt, Babboo, and Goldar on the head with her scepter.

Rita was yelling "Lame brains, Idiots, Morons. I give you one job, and you screw it all up by drinking on the job". Goldar cried out "It won't happen again your evilness". Rita then said "You're right it won't happen because I won't let it".

Back at Ernie's Jason, and Tommy's karate class was over, and Jason, and Tommy were handing out belts. Jason said "Now Billy". Billy went over to Jason who said "To honor your dedication to the art I am proud to promote you to yellow belt".

Billy took the yellow belt, and said "Thanks Jason". Jason said "You earned it". Then Tao appeared, and said "I am proud of you Billy I knew you could do it". Billy said "Thanks Tao". Tao then said "No thank you Billy".

Tao continued "I've always prided myself in maintaining balance between the body, and the mind but this experience taught me that there is a third, and more important aspect: the heart, and I have you, and Trini to thank for that".

Then Ernie saw the container with Tao's potion, and called out "Hey Trini your uncle left his juice jar here". Tao went up to Ernie, and said "Oh Ernie my boy I was just about to talk you about that it's my new Invincibility Potion energy drink I'm working on".

The Rangers said "Energy Drink?". Tao answered "Yes it's all natural made from fruits, vegetables, and herbs from Asia, Africa, and the Middle east. I still need to get it tested for sure but if it works I can sell this at not just my Dojo but here, and in gyms, and juice bars all over the world".

Then Bulk, and Skull went up to Billy, and said "Hey geek face fancy belt mind if I take it?". Tao said "I'm afraid that has to be earned young man". Bulk turned to Tao, and said "Hey old man this is between me, and him.

Then Tao grabbed Bulk, and Skull, and threw them onto the karate mat, and said "Just be glad you didn't try that twenty years earlier than you'd really be sorry". Zack said "Man Trini remind me never to get on your uncle's bad side". The Rangers, and Tao laughed.

The End.

Well that's my last filler episode next up it's The Green Candle.

Only 4 more episodes left everyone.


	17. The Green Candle Part 1

Power Rangers Reloaded episode 17

The Green Candle part 1

Written by Justin Best.

It was another day at Ernie's, and Zack, and Tommy were sparring. When they were done Zack asked "Is something bugging you?". Tommy answered "Yeah I'm thinking of asking out Kim to the dance but I don't know how".

Zack said "Man I'm telling you just ask her. Look watch". Zack then saw Angela, and did some dance moves, and said "Hey Angela how's a fine thing like you feel about going with a cool guy like me?". Angela answered "Get a life Zack", and walked off.

Then Bulk, and Skull said "You guys have dates? That's a life". Zack said "Well if you guys think you can do better tell us what to do". Bulk put his jacket over his head, and mocked "Roses are red, Violets are blue, No girl in the world's gonna go out with you".

Then Bulk tried to get his jacket off but it was stuck. Bulk, and Skull tried to pull on the jacket but accidentally threw themselves. Tommy, and Zack went up to them, and Tommy said "Roses are red, Violets are Blue", and Zack followed with "There sure is a lot that we can learn from you". Then they both said "Not".

At her palace Rita was ecstatic. She yelled "Yes I've got it this time I have the perfect plan to destroy those pesky Rangers once, and for all". Rita ordered "Goldar do you have the candle?". Goldar appeared holding a green candle in his hands.

Goldar explained "Yes your evil one. I have the green candle made from magic wax from the Gamma Tri system just like you asked". Rita said "Perfect I want you to send a swarm of Super Putties to kidnap Tommy, and take him to the Dark Dimension".

Rita continued "Once there put Tommy's coin on the candle, and I will cast a spell linking his coin with the candle then I want you to light the candle. Then when the candle burns out completely I can steal the Green Rangers powers".

Rita continued "Then he'll be forced to work for me again or lose his powers forever". Then Rita laughed maniacally. Goldar complied "It shall be done my queen. Soon the Green Ranger will have to join us again or be destroyed like the others".

Rita then got out a map along with a miniature version of her scepter, and said "Now I just need to find a good place, and time to ambush Tommy so we can steal his coin, and trap him in the Dark Dimension while he watches helplessly as the candle drains his powers".

Rita placed the map on a table, and the miniature scepter on the map. Then the scepter went to a spot on the map, and started glowing. Rita was ecstatic. She said "So he'll be in Angel Grove park after school it says. That's perfect".

At Angel Grove park Kimberly was asking Tommy "So what was it you wanted to talk about you sounded serious". Tommy said "Oh well it's nothing really. I wanna say what it is but I'm too nervous to say". Kimberly replied "Come on Tommy we're friends you can ask me anything".

Tommy said "Well all right. Kimberly I wanted to know if you wanted to". Then a swarm of Super Putties appeared, and ambushed Tommy, and Kimberly. Tommy, and Kimberly tried to fight off the Super Putties by punching, and kicking them.

Then the Super Putties grabbed Tommy, and Kimberly's Morphers, and then grabbed Tommy, and Kimberly themselves. Kimberly cried out "Tommy I can't reach my Morpher". Tommy agreed "I can't reach mine either".

Then Goldar appeared, and said "Now Power Rangers you are about to witness the end of the Green Ranger". Tommy asked "What do you want now flea brain?". Goldar said "I'm here to give you a one way trip to the Dark Dimension". Then Goldar, The Super Putties, and Tommy teleported off as Kimberly screamed "Tommy".

At her palace Rita was glad she said "So that rust bucket finally did something right. Now I just need to cast the spell, and Tommy's powers will be no more but first". Rita then demanded "Finster do you have that Cyclops monster?".

Finster said "I thought you wanted me to nix it" as he pulled out an orange clay Cyclops from the rubbish bin. Rita replied "Well I'm unnixxing it ". Finster said "Well all right" as he put it in the Monster Matic, and activated it.

Out of the Monster Matic exploded a white humanoid figure who was featureless save for a single eye in the middle of it's head. Finster said "Behold the Cyclops able to transform into anything he wants". Rita said "He's perfect send him down to Earth at once".

Meanwhile Tommy, and Goldar had teleported to the Dark Dimension, and Goldar placed cuffs made of pure electricity on Tommy's hands. Tommy cried out "What do you creeps want this time?". One of the Super Putties gave Goldar Tommy's Morpher as Goldar took out the coin.

Goldar then showed Tommy the green candle, and explained "See this. This is the green candle. I just have to place the coin on the candle, and then empress Rita will cast a spell linking the candle to your coin".

Goldar continued "Then I'll light it, and when it burns out your powers will fade away forever unless you start working for Rita again". Tommy called out "I'll never betray my friends to the forces of evil again". Goldar replied "I knew you'd say that so that's why Rita ordered me to keep you chained while your powers slowly cease to exist".

At the Command Center Kimberly was explaining everything to the other Rangers. Kimberly said "Rita's trying to find a way to turn Tommy evil again I just know it". Zack assured her "Don't worry Kim". Jason agreed "Yeah I'm sure we'll find Tommy before anything like that happens".

Jason said "Any luck Zordon?". Zordon answered "I'm afraid not Rangers. I can't seem to get a lock on Tommy's communicator. I suspect Rita may be holding him in her dimensional prison". Kimberly said "Oh no".

Zack asked "Can we get him back?". Zordon replied "Maybe but I suspect it will take time which is one thing I fear is not on our side". Then the alarm rang, and Zordon said "Behold the Viewing Globe". The Rangers turned around, and saw the Dragonzord rampaging Angel Grove".

Kimberly said "Oh no we're too late". Zordon explained "Not quite my sensors indicate that Dragonzord is still in it's hiding place at the bottom of the sea. I suspect that this is either a duplicate Zord created by Rita or simply a Zord emulating creature".

Billy said "Do you think it might be a trap?". Jason said "I don't think we have much of a choice". Zordon then said "Go, and may the Power protect you". Jason said "Okay guys it's Morphin time". The Rangers called out "Mastodon", "Pterodactyl", "Triceratops", "Saber Tooth Tiger", "Tyrannosaurus".

Then the Rangers teleported to downtown Angel Grove where whatever was impersonating the Dragonzord was still rampaging. Jason called out "Whatever that is it's destroying the city". Then Supper Putties appeared, and Kimberly said "Great now we gotta deal with these guys too".

In the Dark Dimension Goldar said "Feeling helpless Green Ranger? You should because as we speak your friends must think you've already turned back to our side. But for now Rita will cast the spell that will drain your powers".

At her palace Rita was intoning "Mashak Rasha Shamba green candle drain Tommy's powers". Then the Tommy's Power Coin started glowing, then the glow spread to the candle. Then Goldar took the coin, put it back in Tommy's Morpher, and threw it to him where he couldn't get to it.

Goldar then fired beams from his eyes which lit the candle. Goldar then mocked "Now in just a few short hours the candle will burn out, and your Green Ranger powers will be gone forever". Goldar laughed. Goldar then said "But first my empress summons me for battle but don't think of escaping. Those electron cuffs should keep you here till I get back", and Goldar teleported out.

The Rangers were punching, and kicking the Super Putties when Goldar appeared, and started slashing stabbing them with his sword. The Rangers started slashing, and stabbing with their own weapons until the imitation Dragonzord attacked them.

Jason then called out "We need Dinozord power". Then the Dinozords appeared, and the Rangers jumped into their Zords. Then the Zords combined into the Dinosaur Tank which then transformed into the Megazord.

Then the Megazord started punching the fake Dragonzord. But the fake Dragonzord kept slashing, tail whipping, and firing missiles at the Megazord". Zack cried out "This may not be him but we could sure use the real Tommy's help". Jason assured him "He's just gotta get back I just know it".

In the Dark Dimension Goldar teleported back, and said "Well I got some delightfully awful news for you. While you slowly watch your power waste away Rita's latest monster is already destroying your friends how do you feel about that?".

Tommy cried out "You'll never get away with this". Goldar just mocked "But we already have". Then Tommy willed himself out the electron cuffs as Goldar cried out "What bur how?". Tommy then picked up his Morpher, put it back on, and grabbed Goldar sword.

Tommy called out "I saw how you took us here. Let's see if it works in reverse". Tommy then teleported himself, and Goldar out of the Dimension. Tommy then got his Morpher, and cried out "Dragon", and teleported as Goldar mocked "Yes go help your pathetic friends but you're just delaying the inevitable".

Tommy teleported to the fight but he fainted a bit. The other Rangers saw him, and Jason cried out "All right Tommy". Kimberly said "Are you okay?". Tommy said "It's a long story but I think Rita's trying to drain my powers".

Tommy then said "But first let's get Dragonzord under control". Tommy then blew into his Dragon Dagger but nothing worked. Tommy cried out "Oh no it's already starting". Then all of a sudden another Dragonzord appeared.

Jason called out "Now there's two Dragonzords but which one's real?". Tommy said "Come on old friend let's show this fake what happens when you mess with the genuine article". The Dragonzord nodded it's head as Tommy jumped in.

The real Dragonzord then slashed, and tail whipped the imposter one while the Megazord punched it, and then summoned the Power Sword to slash, and stab it. Then the imposter Dragonzord started glowing.

The Imposter Dragonzord then transformed into the Cyclops which then whined "Curse you Rangers you figured me out". Billy explained "It's some kind of shape shifting Cyclops". Jason said "He lost his shape when we hurt him".

Then the Cyclops started glowing as he changed through multiple forms. All the while he mocked "So Rangers am I the Megazord? Maybe I'm the Dragon Battlezord. Either way I can be all your Zords so you Rangers better watch out". Then the Cyclops teleported out.

At her palace Rita was pleased she said "For once things are starting to go my way. Not only did the Rangers fall for the Cyclops' trick but the green candle is still draining his powers. Earth will be mine at last".

At the Command Center Alpha was running a scan on Tommy. Tommy said "I don't get it Zordon I feel fine but earlier my powers wouldn't work". Tommy asked "Is what Rita said true can she really take my powers like that?".

Zordon explained "Unfortunately yes. There exists a special magic wax from the Gamma Tri system when linked to a power coin it will slowly drain the coin's powers forever". Zordon continued "Originally we used it when Lord Zedd betrayed the Power Rangers in order stop him but Rita it seems has found a way to turn that against us".

Billy asked "Is there anyway to stop it?". Zordon explained "At this time I don't know one way could be to infiltrate Rita's dimension, and steal back the candle. Then maybe I can find a way to reverse it". Jason said "Well we just have to find out how". While in the Dark Dimension the candle kept melting.

To be concluded.

Only 3 more left everyone.

Keep Reading


	18. The Green Candle Part 2

Power Rangers Reloaded Episode 18

The Green Candle Part 2

Written by Justin Best

At the Command Center Tommy asked "So how do I go into the Dark Dimension?". Zordon explained "You don't. You're prescence in the Dark Dimension will only serve to accelerate the process". Jason said "I'll go". Tommy said "No way man it's too dangerous".

Jason assured him "Hey I'm the only other Ranger whose been there I know what I'm doing". Tommy said "But we still don't know how to get in there". Billy said "Not quite I can get a lock on the Super Putties' molecular patterns from when they teleported Tommy to the Dark Dimension, and build a device that can take us there".

Zordon agreed "An excellent idea Billy. Another solution would be to find who created the candle in the first place". Tommy said "How do we do that?". Zordon explained "Just call Quagmire". Then Quagmire, and Nemo teleported in.

Quagmire asked "Say my name and I appear. Now what calls Quagmire here?". Tommy explained "Quagmire Rita's made some magic candle out of some magic wax to drain my powers, and Zordon says you know who made it".

Nemo explained "Yeah my mom made it". Jason said "You mean Millennia?". Nemo explained "Yes if you go back to the Island of Illusion I'm sure mother will know how to prevent the candle from stealing Tommy's powers".

Quagmire agreed "If there's a way to keep Tommy's green glow. I'm sure Millennia would know". Jason said "Okay first Billy has to get a lock on the Dark Dimension then we'll help him make the device to go there. Then I go into the Dark Dimension, and get the candle while Zack, and Billy go to the Island of Illusion to see if Millennia can help". Everyone else nodded.

At her palace Rita gloated "Soon I'll have the Green Ranger's powers as well as my own then Earth will finally be mine". Babboo asked but won't the Rangers try to take the candle before it burns out?". Rita explained "First they have to go to my Dark Dimenion first, and there's no way they can do that".

Goldar agreed "And even if they did I'll be right there waiting for them". Rita ordered the Cyclops "Cyclops I want you to go down to Earth, and impersonate the Dragonzord, and Megazord in order to draw out the Rangers".

The Cyclops agreed "Understood my evilness", and both the Cyclops, and Goldar teleported off. Rita then bragged "Finally things are gonna go my way, and soon those meddlesome teenagers will be a thing of the past". Rita then started laughing maniacally.

At the Command Center the Rangers, and the others had finally finished working on Billy's machines. Billy said "There that should do it the molecular decoders are ready. Now we just need to get to the park, and we can go to Rita's dimension".

The Rangers teleported off, and landed in the park. Bulk, and Skull were walking around when they noticed the Rangers. Bulk said "Hey what are those dweebs doing?". Bulk, and Skull walked up to the Rangers, and Bulk demanded "Hey geekazoids this is our private park".

Billy went up to them, and said "Actually gentlemen this a public park. Anyone can come". Skull retorted "Yeah anyone except you lame ohs". Kim said "Knock it off guys we're working". Bulk looked at the devices they were carrying, and said "Hey what are those things? Tell me now, or better yet I'll take them".

Bulk tried to run at the Rangers, and take the devices but everytime he did the Rangers ran out of the way, and eventually he ran into Skull, and a trash can, and they both rolled down the hill. The Rangers activated the devices, and Jason said "Okay guys I'm going in". Then Jason entered the portal.

Zack then called out "Hey Quagmire we're ready". Then teleported in, and said "Well let's not be slow to the island we go". Zack said "Okay Kimberly, Trini hold these until Jason gets back". Kimberly agreed "Got it", and Zack, and Billy teleported with Quagmire.

At the Command Center Nemo asked "Are you okay Tommy?". Tommy answered "Yeah but I'm worried about the others. I just no Rita's not gonna let them get the candle that easily". Then the alarms went off, and the Viewing Globe showed the Dragon Battlezord rampaging Angel Grove.

Tommy said "The Dragon Battlezord? That's impossible all the Zords are on standby in their hangars". Zordon explained "This must be the work of Rita's Cyclops monster. She wants to draw us out, and prevent us from getting the candle".

Alpha asked "Should I contact the Rangers, and abort the mission?". Tommy said "No way everyone worked this hard this long I can't let it all go to waste. I'll hold him off as long as I still have my powers until the others get back".

Zordon said "Are you sure Tommy? The Cyclops is one of Rita's most powerful monsters". Nemo agreed "Zordon's right Tommy. What if he transformed into the Mega Dragonzord, or the Ultrazord while you just had the Dragonzord?" Tommy said "I guess I'll just have to hope the other arrive in time". Then Tommy cried out "Dragon", and teleported to where the Cyclops was rampaging.

Jason teleported into the Dark Dimension but Goldar was already there. Goldar mocked "Hello old friend this is a most unexpected pleasure. But if you think you're gonna get the green candle that easily you've got another thing coming". Then Goldar tried to stab, and slash Jason while Jason punched, and kicked Goldar.

In the Island of Isllusion Billy, Zack, and Quagmire appeared. Then Millennia's magic mountain appeared, and Billy said "Look it's Millennia's magic mountain". Zack said "Let's hurry". The Rangers got up, and Millennia said "Ah Billy, Zack what brings you here?".

Billy explained "Millennia Rita used some kind of magic wax to make a candle to steal Tommy's powers. Zordon said you made it to stop Lord Zedd is there anyway to stop it". Millennia explained "Unfortunately once the candle is linked to the coin, and burns out nothing can be done". Millennia continued "However whoever has the powers can choose someone else to have the powers".

In Angel Grove Tommy summoned the Dragonzord, and then jumped into it's cockpit, and started slashing, and tail whipping the Cyclops. The Cyclops transformed back into his real form. But the Cyclops was undaunted, and said "Okay but try this on for size", and transformed into the Megazord.

Billy, and Zack then teleported back to the park. Kimberly asked "So what did Millennia say? Can she help?". Zack said "No dice but Tommy can still give the powers to somebody else". Zack then asked "What about Jason?". Kimberly answered "He's still not back yet".

Then their communicators started beeping, and Zack answered "What is it Zordon?". Zordon explained "Rangers abort the mission. Tommy is fighting Rita's Cyclops in downtown Angel Grove, and only the Ultrazord can destroy it".

Zack said "All right but first we have to get Jason". Kimberly asked "But what about the candle?". Zack said "We'll get it later", and jumped into the portal. Jason was still fighting Goldar when Zack appeared, and said "Jason, Jason we've got to go".

Jason said "But if I leave Tommy will lose his powers". Zack replied if we don't leave he could lose his life". Then Jason, and Zack left. At the park Kimberly asked "Did you get the candle?". Jason replied "Not yet".

Zack said "Come on you guys we don't have much time left". The Rangers all called out "Mastodon", "Pterodactyl", "Triceratops", "Saber Tooth Tiger", "Tyrannosaurus". Then the Rangers teleported to downtown Angel Grove.

The Rangers immediately summoned the Dinozords, and formed the Megazord. Tommy asked "Any luck you guys?". Jason said "I didn't get the candle yet". Zack answered "We tried to ask Millennia but she says she can't stop it but you can give your powers to someone else".

Tommy said "Well first things first let's just deal with this guy". The other Rangers agreed, and The Megazord helped the Dragonzord by punching the Cyclops, and caused him to transform back. The Cyclops just bragged "I've got a million tricks".

The Cyclops kept changing forms from the Dragonzord, The Tyrannosaurus, The Megazord, and the Dragonzord. All the while the Rangers kept switching between the Megazord, and the Dragon Battlezord.

Eventually Jason said "We can't keep this up. It's time for some Ultrazord power". Then Titanus appeared, and all seven Zords combined to form the Ultrazord which fired all it's weapons on the Cyclops, and destroyed him.

But Tommy started clutching his chest as he started glowing. Tommy cried out "Oh no my powers". Jason cried out "Oh no Tommy is there something we can do?". Tommy replied "No but there's something I can do", and teleported off.

Kimberly cried out "Oh no Tommy". Zack cried "Where is he?". Tommy teleported to the Island of Illusion, and called out "Millennia the white sorceress I wish for you to be free from the Island of Illusion".

Then a blast of white light burst forth, and Tommy found himself back in Angel Grove. But this time Millennia was there, and she said "Thanks Green Ranger. Thanks to you I am free, and can see my husband, and son for the first time in 10,000,000 years".

Then Jason teleported in, and said "Tommy are you okay?". Tommy answered "Yes but I gave away all my powers to free Millennia so Rita couldn't steal them". Jason cried out "But why?" Tommy just said "I'll explain later".

Millennia then explained "That's not entirely true Rangers. Hurry give Jason the green Power Coin". Tommy said "Right, and gave Jason the coin, and the Dragon Shield, and Dragon Dagger went to Jason". Millennia explained "There's still enough power for Jason to have the Dragon Shield, and Dagger as well as the Dragonzord but not enough for Tommy to become the Green Ranger anymore".

Jason said "All right bro let's get you to the Command Center". Tommy agreed "All right let's do it". Then all the Rangers teleported in, and Tommy almost fell into Nemo. Nemo cried "What happened Tommy?".

Zordon explained "Tommy has used most of his powers to release Millennia from the Island of Illusion, and gave the rest to Jason to prevent Rita from having them". Tommy started glowing brighter as he asked "Zordon what's happening".

Zordon explained "Without your powers you're the energy holding your suit together is dissipating". Then Tommy unmorphed, and Jason asked "Are you okay bro?". Tommy answered "Yeah". Nemo then asked "Why did you do it Tommy?".

Tommy explained "Because I wanted you to see this. Hey Millennia". Then Millennia appeared in the Command Center, and Quagmire, and Nemo ran up to her, and hugged her. Nemo cried out "Mommy", and Quagmire added "Aye I thought I'd wait all my life, and never again see my beloved wife".

Tommy said "Hey I've already blew up a gazzilion monsters. I never gave a kid his mother back before". Zordon said "You have fought gallantly to defend light, and good from darkness, and evil. Your courage, and sacrifice will not be forgotten".

Jason agreed "Yeah man all this proves is that powers or no powers you're still a Ranger, and that's all that matters". Tommy said "Thanks I guess somewhere along the way I realized power is cool, and all but helping others is what matters".

At her palace Rita was furious. She yelled "No, No, This can't be. They destroyed my beautiful hideous Cyclops, and when I finally got my hands on the Green Ranger powers again that fool had to go, and free that cursed Millennia". Then she kicked her globe, and shouted "One of you Zandozans get me an asprin. I've got such a headache".

At the Park Tommy was practicing karate. Kimberly appeared, and said "Everyone told me you would be here. I miss you, we all do." Tommy replied "Yeah I've been hanging out trying to stay busy with karate, and school".

Tommy continued "I'll still hang out with you guys. Plus you were a team long before I got there". Tommy then said "Hey Kimberly I've got something to ask". Kimberly asked "What is it?". Tommy asked "Will you go to the dance with me this Saturday?".

Kimberly gave it some thought, and said "All right I'll go but I didn't want it to be that easy for you". Then Tommy smiled, and kissed Kimberly, and then picked her up, and they both started laughing, as Tommy twirled her around.

The End.

Only 2 more to go next up is part 1 of the epic finale to Power Rangers Reloaded: Doomsday.

Keep Reading everyone.


	19. Doomsday Part 1

Power Rangers Rloaded Episode 19

Doomsday Part 1

Written by Justin Best

It was a special day at Angel Grove high. Kimberly was reading the newspaper. She said "And in honor of their courageous efforts to defend justice Mayor Ackleberry has declared today Power Rangers day". Jason said "All right".

Kimberly continued "Mayor Ackleberry hopes that the mysterious superheroes will make a public appearance". Kimberly asked "So what do you guys think?". Jason said "Oh I have a feeling their going to show up".

Meanwhile Bulk, and Skull went up to Bulk's locker as Bulk said "Okay Skull everybody, and their grandpa's monkey is going to be there for this Power Rangers day, and we're going to steal a little bit of their thunder".

At her palace Rita was chanting "Rasha Masha Shambra Oh ancient spirits of evil give me a way to destroy the Rangers once, and for all". Then Rita's skull started glowing, and shot a beam into her crystal ball. Squatt asked "What is it Rita?".

Rita explained "It's the secret location of Cyclopsis the Warzord". Goldar asked "Really?". Babboo added "We haven't seen that Zord in 10,000,000 years". Rita continued "It says we have to banish everyone in Angel Grove to the Dark Dimension, then feed all their negative energy to Cyclopsis, and we'll be unstoppable. Goldar agreed "That's brilliant my queen".

All of a sudden a boy with white hair wearing white clothes appeared. The boy jumped around Rita's palace as Scorpina tried to slash him with her sword but the boy kept jumping around. Rita aimed her scepter, and Goldar, and Scorpina aimed their swords but the Boy said "Hi mom".

Goldar said "Mom?" Babboo said "Is it true?", and Finster said "I didn't know you had son my horribleness" Rita explained "I did I mean I do but I lost him 10,000,000 years ago after". Rita interrupted herself to say "Well that's all in the past wait till your father hears the good news Thrax".

Thrax said "Oh don't worry mom he already knows. He's the one who helped bring me back". Rita was ecstatic "You mean he's coming home?". Thrax nodded, and said "Yeah he just needs some help summoning him again but he wants to help us destroy the Rangers, and Earth one last time too".

Rita was even more enjoyed "That's splendid I was just about to go to Earth to trap everyone in Angel Grove in the Dark Dimension, and resurrect the Warzord Cyclopsis. And now that you, and your father are back it's just gonna get worse for the Rangers from here".

At Angel Grove park it seemed like everyone in Angel Grove was at the park for Power Rangers day. Jason said "Man it's like everyone in the city is here". Zack agreed "And they all came to see us man. Speaking of which should we change into costume?".

Jason said "Not right now. Let's try to mingle in with the crowd. That way we lessen the chances of anyone finding out who we're really are". Zack nodded, and saw Angela. Zack asked "Hey Angela I'm really serious you want to go out tonight?".

Angela said "Maybe if you were a Power Ranger I'd say yes", and walked off while Jason laughed. Then they looked, and saw Jason's dad arm wrestle Trini's dad while Jason's mother, Trini's mother, and Trini watched.

Trini's dad beat Jason's as Jason's dad said "Man I thought I was going to win that time but you got me". Trini's dad said "Well you know how we are. Mental strength, and physical strength go hand in hand". Then Tao showed up, and said "Oh Tao where's Tommy?".

Tao answered "Oh he's coming it's just that there's some last minute work he's getting done". Jason said "Oh man I hope he doesn't feel too left out". Then Kimberly's mother, and Steve showed up. Kimberly's mother asked "Oh Trini have you seen Kim around. Her father's here".

Then Kimberly's father showed up, and Trini said "You know I think I saw somewhere around here I'll look for her". Meanwhile Bulk, and Skull snuck into some restrooms, and came out wearing superhero costumes.

Bulk, and Skull took the stage as Bulk said "Citizens of Angel Grove meet your newest superheroes The incredible Bulkster". Skull added "And his sidekick Super Skull the boy wonderful". Then Bulk, and Skull started flexing their muscles.

Everyone in the crowd started laughing. Zack said "That is classic", and a little boy said "If you guys are super heroes prove it". Another boy said "Yeah show us your super powers". Bulk said "All right good citizens".

Then Bulk, and Skull did some fake karate as everyone in the crowd laughed. Meanwhile Trini found Kimberly. Trini asked "Are you okay Kim?". Kimberly said "Yeah it's just I'm not too sure about seeing my parents together after the divorce".

Kim continued "It's just that sometimes I still think it was my fault, I don't even think my dad's gonna show up". Trini assured her "You know that's not true. Besides both of them are here, and they both want to see you". Kimberly said "Okay".

All of a sudden a swarm of Super Putties appeared, and ambushed Kimberly, and Trini. Kimberly, and Trini tried to fight off the Super Putties. Jason's communicator started beeping, and Jason, Zack, and Billy went to where no one could see them.

Jason answered "What's wrong Zordon?". Zordon answered "Rangers Kimberly, and Trini are being ambushed by Super Putties". Jason complied "We're on it Zordon" Billy, and Zack nodded, and they all left.

Meanwhile in Angel Grove forest Thrax was walking at the Command Center the alarms went off. The Viewing Globe showed Thrax as Alpha panicked "No, No, This can't be. Is that Thrax? I haven't seen him in 10,000,000 years".

Alpha continued "I thought that he". Zordon interrupted "He did but it seems either Rita or Zedd finally found the spell to undo it we must alert the Rangers at once". The Super Putties retreated and Jason's communicator started beeping again.

Jason asked "Yes Zordon?". Zordon said "Rangers I don't have time to explain this but morph, and head down to Angel Grove forest". Jason asked "Is it Rita?". Zordon answered "I'm afraid it might be something much worse".

Jason cried out "Okay guys it's Morphing time". Then They all called out "Mastodon", "Pterodactyl", "Triceratops", "Saber Tooth Tiger", and "Tyrannosaurus". The Rangers teleported to the forest. Thrax then bragged "Well hello Rangers ready to get pulverized?".

Zack said "You gotta be kidding he's just a kid". Thrax said "I may be a kid but I can still pound you troublesome Rangers into space dust then Mom, and Dad will be happy". Billy asked "Who are they?". Thrax mocked "That's for me to know, and you to find out".

Meanwhile at Rita's palace Rita ordered "Are you finished with the vortex beam, and the hypno gas yet Finster?". Finster replied "Yes oh horrible one we just have to land the palace on Earth, and expose everyone to the gas, and they will be your slaves".

Finster continued "Then the vortex beam will transport every human in Angel Grove to the Dark Dimension forever". Rita said "Well pack your bags everyone we're going to Earth". Squatt said "Oh boy should I bring my bathing suit?".

Then once again the buildings in Downtown Angel Grove started coming loose, and once again crowded together as Rita's palace once again came down to Earth. At the Command Center Alpha once again panicked "Aye ye ye Rita's palace is once again entering Earth's atmosphere".

Alpha continued "If she lands her powers will be even greater". Zordon explained "This is worse than I feared we can only hope she hasn't found the secret of Cyclopsis the Warzord". Rita's palace landed, and Rita, and her minions came out.

Rita mocked "Hello citizens of Angel Grove I thought I'd crash your little Power Ranger party, and rain on it a bit". Then tubes came out of the base of the palace, and sprayed a dark purple mist. Everyone in Angel Grove park breathed in the mist, and became hypnotized.

Then one by one every person in Angel Grove disappeared in beams of light. Rita cackled "Now everyone in Angel Grove is my prisoner, and not even the Power Rangers can stop me". Rita then said "Now to cast my spell of misery, and bring back Cyclopsis".

Meanwhile in Angel Grove forest Jason called out "Blade Blasters", and the Rangers charged at Thrax. Thrax raised out his hands, and the Rangers froze in place. Kimberly asked "What's going on?". Billy explained "He's using telekinesis". Zack asked "In English?". Trini explained "He's holding us with his mind". Then Thrax threw the Rangers, and made them slash each other.

Then Thrax fired lasers from his eyes, and threw the Rangers around some more with his telekinesis, Eventually the Rangers unmorphed as Thrax bragged "Mom was right you Rangers are pathetic. But now you won't be a pain in her side anymore".

Thrax teleported off, and Zack asked "Man who was that Kid?". Jason replied "I don't know but he sure was tough". Then they got up, and Jason's communicator started beeping again. Jason answered "Zordon what is with that kid it was like he was stronger than all of us".

Zordon explained "Teleport to the Command Center at once, and I will explain everything". The Rangers went to the Command Center, and Jason asked "So who is that kid?". Zack agreed "And why was he able to thrash us.

Zordon explained "Rangers I hoped I would never have to explain but that little boy who defeated you is known as Thrax, and he is the son of Rita Repulsa, and Lord Zedd". The Rangers gasped. Kimberly asked "What?". Zack agreed "Rita, and Zedd have a son?".

Zordon explained "Had a son but he died 10,000,000 years ago. Behold the Viewing Globe, and I reveal how this tragic cycle of darkness got started". The Rangers turned as Zordon showed images of a man in his late 20's wearing green medieval clothes standing happily with a woman of the same age in a white dress.

Zordon explained "Once Rita Repulsa was kind, and benevolent sorceress, and Zedd was once the most noble, and brave of my Rangers, and eventually they fell in love, and got married, and had a son named Thrax, and for 10 short wondrous years all was right for them, and the universe".

Zordon continued "But Thrax was mischevious, and liked to break Dinosaur eggs for fun, and eventually he was caught by a mother Tyrannosaurus, and chased off a cliff". Zordon showed them Thrax's demise, and the Rangers had a hard time watching Thrax fall.

Zrodon continued "Zedd, and Rita were stricken with grief, and asked me if I knew of a way to bring Thrax back". Billy asked "So what happened?". Zordon explained "I told them what I told you when you accidentally killed Fang the imp".

Zordon continued "I told them that all life perishes, and that life will always continue. They said they didn't want platitudes but answers, and results. I explained that it was not my place to meddle with the balance of life, and death. Zedd, and Rita lost faith in me, and the universe, and in search of way to resurrect Thrax, turned their backs on good, and embraced evil".

Zack asked "I don't get it how is some 10,000,000 year old dead 10 year old able to whupp our butts". Zordon explained "It seems somewhere in the dark galaxies Lord Zedd has found the means to return Thrax from the land of the dead".

Then the alarms rang again as the Viewing Globe displayed the citizens of Angel Grove walking around Rita's Dark Dimension in a zombie like trance. Zordon explained "It seems the situation has grown even more dire".

Zordon explained "Rita has banished everyone in Angel Grove to the Dark Dimension so that she can cast the spell of misery". Jason asked "What's that?". Zordon explained "Your parents, and everyone in Angel Grove are aware of everything mentally but are trapped in their own minds while Rita displays images of their worst fears, and nightmares".

Trini cried "Oh no". Zordon continued "Not only that but even when they are safe in Rita's dimension they will still feel any destruction that befalls Angel Grove. I fear Rita has done this so that she can also resurrect Cyclopsis".

Kimberly asked "What's Cyclopsis?". Zordon explained "An ancient Warzord the first Zord created entirely for combat. It was to be the crown jewel of the United Allience of Earth. A Zord that could both be piloted, and controlled by an A.I. cultivated from the collective intelligence of all six original Rangers".

Trini asked "What happened?". Zordon explained "Unfortunately we we're able to copy over their minds but not their hearts, and instead of justice it only knew vengeance, instead of courage it only knew anger, and so forth".

Rangers you must morph down, and try to stop Rita before she can summon Cyclopsis". Jason said "All right Zordon it's morphing time". The Rangers once again morphed, and teleported back to Angel Grove Park,

Jason cried out "All right Rita Zordon told us about your son, and what happened to him. You have your son back now leave Earth alone". Rita mocked "Well Zordon sure knows how to pick them. I'm afraid it's 10,000,000 years too late".

Rita continued "Right now everyone including your pitiful parents is under my misery spell, and soon I'll have enough negative energy to finally bring an end to Zordon, and his legacy in the most beautiful way possible".

Zack cried out "Please Rita this between you, and us leave our parents, and everyone else in Angel Grove out of it". Rita mocked "I'm afraid not Rangers now I call forth Cyclopsis". Then a volcanic explosion occurred in downtown Angel Grove.

Out of the explosion erupted a giant white humanoid robot with a single green eye, and a giant gold horn. Rita then called out "Now son why don't you show the Rangers your new toy". Thrax said "All right mom".

Thrax jumped, and now he was wearing a blue flight suit with silver armor over it, and a green visor on one eye. Thrax then transformed into blue fire, and entered Cyclopsis. Jason called out "We need Dinozord power". Then the Dinozords appeared, and quickly combined into the Megazord.

Billy said "We'll have to match him move for move". Jason agreed "Got it". Cyclopsis punched, and kicked the Megazord but the Megazord punched, and kicked back. Then Cyclopsis made missile launchers as Thrax quipped "You'll get a blast out of this", and fired a barrage of missiles at the Megazord.

Then Thrax said "Now try this". Cyclopsis fired it's arms out, and they grabbed the Megazord, and threw it around. Then Cyclopsis surged electricity through it's chains electrocuting the Megazord. Jason said we can't give up we need Dragonzord power".

Jason summoned the Dragonzord, and it fired it's own missles at Cyclopsis. But Thrax used his telekinesis, and Cyclopsis channeled it, and threw the Megazord, and Dragonzord around. Jason called out "Switching to Dragon Battlezord". The Dragonzord combined with the other Zords except Tyranosaurus, and Pterodactyl to become the Dragonzord.

Jason said "Okay Kimberly I'll take the Tyrannosaurus you stay here with the others". Kimberly agreed "Got it", and Jason teleported to the Tyrannosaurus. The Tyrannosaurus fired sonic waves but Thrax used telekinesis to send it back.

Then the Dragon Battlezord tried to fire it's horn like a bommerang but Thrax used telekinesis to send it back. Then Cyclopsis fired lasers out cannons in it's shoulders, and then a laser out it's horn. But then Titanus appeared, and fired lasers on Cyclopsis.

Jason called out "All right Titanus". Jason then cried out "Quick you guys we need Ultrazord power". All the Zords combined into the Ultrazord, and Jason cried out "Lock on, and fire all weapons", The Ultrazord fired on Cyclopsis, and all that remained was it's head.

Rita bragged "It's not over yet power punks". Rita then fired a laser from her scepter at the earth beneath Titanus, and Titanus started sinking. Jason called out "Oh no Titanus", and the Mega Dragonzord tried to pull Titanus out of the sinkhole.

Rita said "No you don't", and fired another laser at the Mega Dragonzord. Titanus sank into the earth, and exploded. Billy cried out "Oh no Titanus is gone". Trini cried out "And the Dinosaur eggs". Rita mocked "Yes Power Rangers the first step in me, and Zedd's glorious revenge is complete now for step two".

Squatt, and Babboo along with some Super Putties were erecting Zedd's tower again. Squatt was demanding "Okay clay brains get it right this time". The tower was complete, and Rita called out "Now Rangers you shall once again feel the wrath of my husband Lord Zedd".

Lord Zedd then appeared, and said "So Rangers you think you can stop us, and our son that easily you're wrong dead wrong". Lord Zedd breathed some more mist, and it not only repaired Cyclopsis but also upgraded it with swords.

Jason cried out "Switching back to Megazord". The Mega Dragonzord split back into the Dragonzord piloted by Jason, and the Megazord piloted by the others. Lord Zedd sprayed some mist on the Megazord, and pinned it down while Cyclopsis charged at it. But the Megazord rolled over, and fired lasers at Cyclopsis.

Then the Megazord got back up but Thrax quipped "En garde Rangers", and sliced Megazord's arm off. Rita yelled "Yes son you're doing it". Zedd agreed "Make your parents proud, and wipe those meddling teenage has beens off the face of the Earth". Thrax agreed "With pleasure mom, and dad".

But then the Dragonzord appeared, and fired more missiles at Cyclopsis. Jason called out "I'm not going to let you hurt my friends like that". Thrax quipped "Tha's what you think, and grabbed the Dragonzord. The Dragonzord tried to tail whip Cyclopsis but Cyclopsis sliced it's tail off. Then Lord Zedd, and Cyclopsis fired more lasers at the Megazord, and Cyclopsis.

Billy cried out "Weapons are down". Zack agreed "Backup power's failing too". Then the Zords started glowing with dark red energy, and slowly began to disappear piece by piece. Zordon called out "Rangers the Zords are being disintegrated evacuate while you still can". Then the Rangers were forced from the Zords, and unmorphed.

Zack cried out "Great now our Zords really are gone forever". Rita mocked "Yes, and soon so will you be but first how about a trade your Power Coins for everyone in Angel Grove. What will it be Rangers?". The Rangers nodded sadly, and Jason said "All right we'll give you our coins just give everyone back safely".

Then Goldar made a chest appeared, and said "Now surrender the Power Coins Rangers or never see your friends, and loved ones again". Jason cried "All right here you go", and gave Goldar the red Power Coin causing him to demorph. Goldar bragged "That's the end of the Red Ranger".

Kimberly said "If you harm one hair on any of my parents or uncle Steve". Goldar interrupted "Just give me the coin". Kimberly gave her coin, and demorphed. Goldar said "No more Pink Ranger". Then Zack gave his coin, and said "You won't get away with this". Goldar bragged "But we already have". Then Trini gave her coin, and said "Please just let everyone go". Goldar laughed mockingly.

Billy was last "I'm sorry guys I don't know what to do either", and gave his coin. Jason then cried "Okay Rita, and Zedd you have our coins, and you destroyed the Zords you won now take Thrax, and go back to the dark galaxies, and let everyone in Angel Grove go".

Rita, Zedd, Thrax, and their minions laughed mockingly at the Rangers. Rita said "Why? We intend to destroy the Earth. But first we want to you to watch as Angel Grove is burned to the ground while you watch helplessly as everyone in our Dark Dimension screams in agony just before we destroy Earth".

Jason's communicator beeped again, and Zordon said "Rangers return to the Command Center immediately it is too dangerous in your current situation". The Rangers teleported back to the Command Center as Lord Zedd mocked "Yes Rangers run back to your sanctuary. That will just make it all the more sweeter when we crush you, and Zordon forever".

At the Command Center Jason sadly said "Sorry Zordon we failed you". Zordon assured them "No you haven't failed me. You were faced with a difficult choice, and still tried to reach out to what good was left in Rita, and Zedd".

Zack cried "Man I can't believe we trusted Rita, and Zedd. Now everything. Tommy sacrificing his powers to free Millennia. Accidentally killing Fang to save the last Dinosaur eggs. Retrieving Titanus it's all gone. Just like that Rita's won?".

Zordon said sadly "I'm afraid so. The only way to free the caputed citizens is to destroy Cyclopsis, and Lord Zedd however neither can be done without the Ultrazord, and all the Zords are gone". The Rangers watched as the Viewing Globe displayed Cyclopsis, and Lord Zedd firing lasers, missiles, and gas, and destroying Angel Grove along with the citizens of Angel Grove writhing in pain even when they had no physical injuries.

The Rangers cried, and Trini said "It's all over Rita won". But then Quagmire, Nemo, and Millennia teleported in, and Nemo said "Not yet she hasn't Rangers". Quagmire agreed "Aye remember what I said they say a night is always darkest before the light". Millennia agreed, and fired a beam at the Viewing Globe.

The Viewing Globe displayed a hidden area deep in the bottom of Rita's dimensional prison. Millennium explained "Your Zords still exist but they are currently trapped in the darkest depths of Rita's dimensional prison".

Millennia added "However if you were to break into that region you could be able to rescue them, and defeat Cyclopsis, and Lord Zedd". Zack asked "But Rita, and Zedd probably have a billion monsters guarding it plus Goldar, Scorpina, and a gazillion Super Putties, and we already surrendered all of the Power Coins".

Jason took out the Green Power coin, and said "Not all of them". The coin shined a faint but noticeable green glow. Meanwhile Tommy was wandering the now vacant park asking "Jason? Billy? Zack? Trini? Kimberly? Tao? Anyone? Aww Man what happened?".

To be concluded

Only one more left tune in next time readers for the true epic finale of Power Rangers Reloaded, and a special announcement.

You don't wanna miss out trust me on this.


	20. Doomsday Part 2

Power Rangers Reloaded Episode 20 (Final Episode)

Doomsday Part 2

Written by Justin Best

At the Command Center Kimberly said "But Zordon I thought Tommy lost his powers". Zordon explained "He did but it is possible that if I infuse enough of my own energy into the coin it could recharge the green Power Coin enough to allow Tommy to rescue the other Power Coins".

Meanwhile Tommy was still wandering the vacant park calling out for anyone when he was randomly teleported to the Command Center. Tommy cried out "Woah what's going on?". The Rangers explained everything, and Tommy said "Woah all right but what can I do?".

Zordon explained "I can give you a temporary boost of my own powers in order to recharge the green Power Coin. That should hopefully give you at least of few minutes of power needed to break into Rita's fortress, and steal back the Power Coins". Billy asked "But is it safe?". Jason agreed "Yeah that could be dangerous for both you, and Tommy". Zordon said "I know but it's our only chance".

At her palace Rita, and her minions were having drinks, and celebrating their apparent conquest of Angel Grove, and Earth. Rita was looking out her telescope, and said "So Zordon's really scrapping the bottom of the barrel now if he thinks Tommy can help".

Goldar agreed "Yes my wickedness you forced him to sacrifice all of his powers. There's no way he can get back the Power Coins". Rita then ordered "Good but just in case I want you, and Scropina to stay in Angel Grove park, and guard the Power Coins".

Goldar complied "It shall be done oh awful one". Rita then turned to Finster, and ordered "And as for you Finster just in case the Rangers do get their coins, and start getting funny ideas about breaking into the Dark Dimension I want you recreate every single monster you have ever made in order to prevent them".

Finster stroke his beard, and asked "All of them?". Rita yelled "Yes now". Finster said "Well all right then". He got every book off his bookshelf then opened them, and made every monster on every page. Then he loaded each of the molds onto the conveyor belt of the Monster Matic. Finster then said "Monster Matic at max capacity, and full power".

Then the Monster Matic exploded as one by one all of Rita's monsters came forth from it. Gnarly Gnome, Pudgy Pig, Polluticorn, all of Rita's creatures had been recreated, and teleported to the Dark Dimension.

Then Rita tried to hug Thrax but he jumped away as soon as she touched him. Rita asked "What's wrong Thrax why don't you want to hug you mom". Thrax explained "Sorry mom it's just I've been in the land of the dead for 10,000,000 years. When you've been dead that long, and then brought back to life even the smallest bit of warmth can feel like the core of a super massive super nova". Rita just frowned.

At the Command Center Zordon was firing electricity into Tommy's Power Coin while he held it. Alpha was worried "Zordon if you use too much energy you could cease to exist". Zordon explained "I know but it is our only hope".

Tommy started flickering as the Green Ranger suit formed onto him. Tommy cheered "All right I'm back". Then the alarms flashed, and Zordon was slowly flickering as he said "Rangers observe the Viewing Globe".

The Rangers looked, and Zordon was faintly saying "Goldar, and Scorpina are still in Angel Grove Park guarding the Power Coins. This may be our only chance left to defeat Rita". Tommy said "Don't worry I'll get those coins back". Zordon agreed "I know now go, and may the Power protect you".

Tommy then teleported to Angel Grove park, and demanded "All right Goldar give me those Power Coins or I'm gonna make you pay". Goldar mocked "Empty threats coming from a powerless Ranger". Goldar then summoned some Super Putties, and said "Super Putties why don't we welcome back our old friend".

Tommy, and the Super Putties started slashing, and stabbing each other. Then Tommy pulled out his Brachio Buster, and his Blade Blaster, and put them together as he cried "Brachio Buster", and fired a volley of lasers at the Super Putties. But then Tommy grabbed his chest and said "Oh no my powers better hurry".

Then Goldar, and Scorpina started clashing weapons with Tommy. Goldar mocked "Give up Green Ranger". Scorpina agreed "You'll never get the Power Coins". Tommy retorted "Wanna bet", and kept fighting.

Tommy started clutching his chest again. At the Command Center Kimberly cried "Oh no Tommy". Jason said "Alpha turn up the power". Alpha moved a dial, and Tommy's Dragon Shield glowed. Tommy yelled "Wohoo yeah", and was able to briefly defeat Goldar, and Scorpina.

Tommy then said "All right just a few seconds more, and I'll get the Power Coins". Tommy ran to the chest, and grabbed it. But the chest started electrocuting Tommy. Tommy started screaming in pain as Goldar, and Scorpina laughed mockingly.

The Rangers, and the others gasped as Zordon said "Alpha bring Tommy back quickly". Alpha complied "Right away", and Tommy teleported back to the Command Center. Tommy fell down, and his shield started flickering as he demorphed.

Kimberly cried "Tommy is he okay?". Alpha said "He took a full dose of the charge from Rita's chest. If he rests now he can recover but for now his vitals are low". Then the medical bed appeared, and everyone laid Tommy on it.

Zordon started flickering more, and more and then disappeared but not before saying "Rangers I'm sorry I can't be of any more help", and disappeared. Trini cried out "Zordon". Zack said "Man first we lost everyone in Angel Grove, Then the Zords, and the Dinosaur eggs, and now Tommy, and Zordon.

Billy assured him "Actually not yet perhaps we can use a bit of our energy to restore Zordon the way Zordon used his energy to restore Tommy's powers". Jason agreed "Let's do it". Jason called out "We call upon the sacred Dinosaurs worshipped by our ancestors".

The Rangers put their coins together, and they all called out "Triceratops", "Mastodon", "Saber Tooth Tiger", "Pterodactyl", "Tyrannosaurus". The Power Coins shot electricity into Zordon's pillar, and slowly but surely Zordon's image returned.

Zordon said "Rangers thank you for bringing me back". Zack said "Well it was the least we could do". Then Quagmire, Millennia, and Nemo put their hands out, and shot beams of energy out. The beams crossed, and created a portal.

Millennia explained "Rangers you must hurry. The Portal requires almost all of our magic to work. You only have a few minutes to get back". The Rangers nodded, and Jason called out "It's Morphin time". The Rangers called out "Mastodon", "Pterodactyl", "Triceratops" "Saber Tooth Tiger", "Tyrannosaurus". Then the Rangers jumped into the portal, and teleported to the depths of Rita's dimensional prison.

The Rangers looked around, and eventually way off in the distance they saw an altar covered in bubbles. There were three bubbles in particular that each contained the Megazord, Dragonzord, and Titanus each of which was roaring for help.

Billy cried out "Look it's the Zords". Zack cried "All right this will be easy bo breezy". Just then all of Rita's monsters teleported into the Dark Dimension, and Jason cried out "Or maybe not". Then the Rangers summoned their weapons, and tried to slash, and stab the monsters.

Jason fought King Sphinx, Octoplant, and Hatchasaurus with his sword. Zack fought Knasty Knight, Spidertron, and Goatan with his axe. Billy fought Eye Guy, Madam Woe, and Goo Fish with his lance, Trini fought off the Minotaur, Pineoctopus, and Dark Warrior with her daggers, and Kimberly fought Snizzard, Terror Toad, and the Spitflower with her bow.

At her palace Rita was ordering "Hurry faster faster more more". FInster was busy making endless supplies of monsters, and Super Putties when all of a sudden the Monster Matic exploded from being overworked.

Finster was crying "No no Oh no". Rita cried "Finster fix that machine, and get me some more Putties". FInster cried "Your awfulness the Monster Matic has been overworked, and I seem to be out of Super Putty".

Rita demanded "Well get some more". Finster ran to the supply cabinet, and started crying even more. Finster said "My queen I don't know how to explain it but we're completely out of Super Putty ". Rita cried "Well just get some more". Finster explained "I'm afraid it's not that simple".

Finster continued "You see of horrible one it takes regular putty 10,000,000 years to absorb the negative energy necessary to become Super Putty. It's just like how coal absorbs pressure to become diamonds". Rita cried "What?". Goldar assured her "My queen we already have every monster, and over hundreds of Super Putties at the Rangers as is there's no way they can win".

At the Command Center Quagmire, Millennia, and Nemo were still trying to keep the portal open but they were getting tired. Zordon cried out "Alpha status report". Alpha explained "Zordon according to our computers because Rita's palace is on Earth we can finally access her database".

Zordon said "Excellent try to hack into her database of spells there may be a way to stop Cyclopsis, or even yet stop Rita altogether". Alpha complied "I'm hacking in now". Zordon asked "How is the portal?". Millennia explained "We can't keep this up much longer with our current amount of magic". Then all of a sudden The Genie of Canis 35, and Mr. Ticklesneezer appeared.

Alpha cheered "The Genie, Mr Ticklesneezer how did you find out?". The Genie explained "We went to the mystical forest, and somebody said these folks were trying to help the Power Rangers get to Rita's dimensional prison". Mr Ticklesneezer added "And we knew that was a very dangerous spell requiring large amounts of magic so we thought we should help".

The Rangers were still fighting off Rita's monsters, and had even succeeded in destroying a few. But the battles where starting to wear on them. Zack cried out "I don't know how much more of this we can take". Jason tried to assure him "We can do this we just have to keep going".

At the Command Center Tommy was starting to surge with electricity. Alpha got a machine, and scanned Tommy. Alpha explained "His entire body is becoming electrically charged". Zordon explained "It seems when Tommy absorbed the energy from the chest it caused a flux in the Morphing Grid. Hurry give Tommy his coin, and the overload effect should wear off".

Alpha gave Tommy his coin, and the electricity went into his coin, and Tommy woke up. Tommy asked "Oh man what happened?" Zordon explained "When you touched the chest containing the Power Coins you absorbed large amounts of energy. The excess energy it seems has completely reenergized your coin".

Tommy asked "Where's everyone else?". Zordon explained "They're in the darkest depths of Rita's dimensional prison trying to rescue the Zords but I fear they don't have much time". Tommy said "Well all right then I'm outta here". Tommy called out "Dragon", and jumped into the portal.

In the dimensional prison Rita's monsters were starting to gain the upper hand. Tommy appeared, and said "Oh no", Tommy put his hands together, and cried out "Come on just one last time just this once". Then Tommy made another energy ball but this one was made of light energy, and fired it at some of Rita's monsters destroying them.

The Rangers looked, and Zack cried out "All right". Kimberly cried out "Tommy you're back". Tommy said, and I'm here to stay". Jason cried out "Way to go bro". Tommy said "Come on let's combined our powers, and put an end to this". The other Rangers agreed "Right".

Zack cried out "Power axe", Kimberly cried out "Power Bow", Billy cried out "Power Lance", Trini cried out "Power Daggers", and Jason cried out "Power Sword". Then the Rangers assembled the Power Blaster. Tommy gave Jason the Dragon Dagger, and said "Here Jason take my Dragon Dagger, and add some dragon power". Jason said you got it bro".

Then the Power Blaster roared as it glowed with all the Ranger colors. All six Rangers held it as they cried "Fire". The Rangers moved the Power Blaster around the Dark Dimension vaporizing every monster in sight.

Jason said "All right that took care of them now to save the Zord". Just then Goldar, and Scorpina teleported, and Goldar said "I'm afraid it won't be that easy". Scorpina agreed "Yeah you're finished Rangers".

The Rangers clashed weapons with Goldar, and Scorpina. Zack then cried out "Jason the Zords". Jason cried out "Got it". Jason jumped over to the altar, and slashed the bubbles holding the Zords with his sword as the Dark Dimension exploded with light.

Goldar cried out "No, No, No, This can't be". At her palace Rita was furious "What how can this be how could you let the Rangers do this Goldar?". Goldar cried I'm sorry my queen. I didn't think they could do it".

Rita yelled "Well they did". Rita then turned to Thrax, and asked "Sweetie could you do Mommy, and Daddy a favor, and destroy the Power Rangers for us?". Thrax answered "Heck yeah mom". Lord Zedd bragged "I knew you'd make us proud son".

At the Command Center the portal was starting to wane again but the Rangers managed to get out in time. Alpha cheered "Rangers you made it". Billy said "Affirmative we all succeeded in rescuing the Zords".

Alpha explained "That's not all we got". Zack asked "What do you mean?". Zordon explained "We were able to hack into Rita's network, and combined the data with our own, and we discovered a weakness in Cyclopsis". Jason asked "What is it?".

Zordon explained "Cyclopsis adjusts itself to attack any Zord combination however it takes time for it to analyze, and adapt to them. If you keep switching Zord combinations enough it will overload Cyclopsis, and you can defeat it.

Jason said "Okay guys let's do this". They all teleported back to Angel Grove park, and Jason called out "We need Dinozord power". Then all the Zords except Titanus, and Dragonzord appeared. The Rangers jumped into their Zord, and formed the Megazord.

Cyclopsis appeared, and Thrax bragged "You're finished Rangers". Jason called out "Power Sword", and the Power Sword fell, and the Megazord picked it up. The Megazord, and Cyclopsis clashed swords but Cyclopsis slashed, and kicked the Megazord.

Tommy saw this, and cried out "Don't worry guys here comes some Dragon Power". Tommy summoned the Dragonzord, and jumped into it's cockpit. The Dragonzord fired missiles at Cyclopsis, and tail whipped it.

Then the Megazord, slashed it's sword, and Dragonzord whipped it's tail, and they both sliced off Cyclcopsis' swords. Thrax cried out "Oh no my swords". Jason cried out "Let's switch formations". Tommy, Zack, Trini, and Billy cried "Right, Dragon Battlezord power now".

The Dragonzord combined with the Mastodon, Triceratops, and Saber Tooth Tiger to become the Dragon Battlezord. The Dragon Battlezord slashed Cyclopsis with the Dragon Drill. Lord Zedd fired electricity at the Dragon Battlezord.

Then Titanus fired lasers at Cyclopsis, and Jason cried out "Okay guys let's do this". The Rangers cried out "Ultrazord Power Now". All seven Zords combined into the Ultrazord. The Rangers cried out "All weapons fire".

The Ultrazord fired a barrage of lasers at Cyclopsis, and Lord Zedd. Lord Zedd seemed to disappear as he cried out "You haven't won yet Rangers. I'll be back someday". Then Cyclopsis caught fire as Thrax cried out "No dad No", and Cyclopsis' internal A.I. blared "Warning Warning too many combinations", and Cyclopsis exploded.

Rita cried out "Zedd, Thrax Nooo". Jason cried out "Okay guys now to take care of Rita herself". The other Rangers agreed "Right". They all jumped out of their Zords, and landed in Rita's palace. But when they go there they saw Thrax limping with what little life he had left.

Thrax reached out to Rita, and they held each other's hands. Thrax cried "Mommy I'm sorry I couldn't destroy the Rangers". Rita cried as Thrax disintegrated. Zack cried "Oh no". Billy said "Now Thrax really is gone forever".

Rita picked up her scepter, and cried "You awful horrible Rangers. Why do you always win? I always lose why can't you lose once in while?". Rita then aimed her scepter at the Rangers, and yelled "I know what I will do".

Rita yelled "I'll cast a killing curse but then I'll just cast a resurrection curse. You'll look at lifeforms trapped in Hell, and envy them just because they can stay dead". Rita was about to cast the curse when her scepter wouldn't work.

Rita cried "Why? Why isn't it working?". Zordon's image appeared in the sky above Angel Grove, and explained "Because when Thrax, and Zedd were destroyed your sincere love for both of them, and your sadness for your loss counter acted your own evil, and shorted out your magic".

Then the Megazord beamed down a jar as Zordon explained "Rangers use this space prison to imprison Rita, and her minions once, and for all". The Jar opened and sucked up Rita, and her minions were sucked in as Rita cried out "Curse you Rangers. Curse you Zordon I'll have my revenge".

Then the jar flew off into space as Rita's palace teleported back to the moon. Then everyone in Angel Grove returned from Rita's dimension. Bulk, and Skull started hugging, and kissing the ground as they cried out "We're back, We're back, We're really back".

Then Mayor Ackleberry went up to Bulk, and Skull, and yelled "All right you little punks get off the stage". While in the audience Mr. Caplan cheered "We're back the Power Rangers saved us". Ernie agreed "And Rita, and her monsters won't be bothering us again".

The Rangers teleported to the Command Center as everyone cheered for them. Alpha cheered "You did it you finally did it". Nemo agreed "Now Rita, and her minions are gone, and the universe can finally live in peace".

The Rangers took off their helmets but they looked sad. Jason said "I know but you should have seen Rita when we destroyed Thrax, and Zedd". Zack agreed "Yeah as evil as Thrax was he was still a kid, and as evil as they were Rita, and Zedd did love him".

Zordon assured them "Rangers I know. You have to remember no being ever starts out evil. Even the darkest planet devouring cosmic horror was once an innocent being once upon a time. Not only that but the real Thrax died millions of years ago. What you destroyed was a walking corpse of the real one".

Then Zordon explained "That it will please you to know that because of what you did not only has everyone in Angel Grove been safely rescued from the Dark Dimension but the Dinosaur eggs are safe, and sound, and ready to finally hatch".

Titanus teleported the eggs to the Command Center. Slowly but surely the eggs hatched after 10,000,000 years. Billy cried out "Look it's Tyrannosaurus". Kimberly cried out "They're so adorable". Zack agreed "You know I never thought with a straight face that I would be this happy to see some lizards but I am".

Nemo took the baby Tyrannosaurs, and Quagmire, Nemo, The Genie, and Mr. Ticklesneezer waved good bye as Millennia said "Bye Rangers we're all going back to the magical forest". Then they all teleported out.

Zordon asked "Now Rangers you have a choice. Remain Power Rangers? or return to your ordinary lives?". The Rangers thought it over, and Jason said "I think I speak for all of us when I say there is no choice. We're staying". Zordon said "I expected no less Rangers".

The Rangers put their hands together, and jumped in the air as they yelled "Power Rangers". Tommy said "Oh shoot you guys we forgot it's still Power Ranger day at the park". Jason agreed "Tommy's right we gotta go". Zack said "Sorry Zordon we gotta go", and they teleported off.

Out in space Rita was singing "A hundred bottles of slime on the wall a hundred bottles of slime you take one down, and pass it around ninety nine bottles of slime on the wall". Rita then said "You'll see Rangers someday I'll get my magic working again, and then I'll go back to Earth, and crush those Rangers".

Then Scorpina, and Goldar came in, and Scorpina yelled happily "Oh Rita Oh Rita we want you to see this". Scorpina came, and showed her a seemingly human baby boy with patches of black fur, small wings, and a small stinger growing out.

Scorpina explained I laid his egg 10,000,000 years ago when Zordon banished you guys the first time". Goldar added "As soon as you brought Scorpina back she told me the good news but we wanted to wait until he hatched to tell you". Scorpina continued "We've decided to name him Glort".

Rita then took Glort, and said "Aww he's so cute. Someday 10,000 years from now I'm sure you'll make a strapping young hencheman for my army". Goldar, and Scorpina were ecstatic, and Goldar asked "Do you really mean that my horribleness?".

At Angel Grove Park mayor Ackelberry then said to the audience "Citizens of Angel Grove today we honor those mysterious heroes who time, and time again have risked their lives to protect our fair city, and the world from the forces of evil: The Power Rangers".

Then the Rangers teleported down near mayor Ackleberry, and the crowd cheered as the Rangers waved to the audience. Mayor Ackleberry asked "Now Rangers is there something you want to say to the audience?". Jason said as a matter of fact there is mayor Ackleberry".

Jason looked to the audience, and yelled "Citizens of Angel Grove we just want you to know that underneath these suits we're regular people just like you". Tommy yelled "Being a Power Ranger isn't about the suits or the weapons, or the Zords".

Zack yelled "It's about courage, and hope, and always doing the right thing". Billy yelled "You may not know it but once upon a time even Rita was a good person a long time ago until she lost her son". Jason yelled "So remember be a real Ranger. Look forward, and never give up on good". The Rangers teleported off.

Everyone in the audience cheered as way off where no one was looking the Rangers teleported down, and Unmorphed. Jason went to his parents, and his dad asked "Why you so happy son you just missed the Rangers. Jason said "I'm just happy you're my parents is all".

Trini said "Have I ever said how proud I am to be your daughter". Zack said "Mom you're looking really beautiful today". Kimberly said "Mom, Dad, Uncle Steve I'm just really happy to see all of you". Kimberly's dad said "Kimberly we know your worried about seeing us together".

Kimberly's mom agreed "Just because we're divoreced doesn't mean we don't love you". Then Tommy showed up, and Kimberly said "Oh mom, dad, uncle Steve I want you to meet my friend Tommy". Kimberly's dad said "Oh yeah I heard about you I always wanted to meet you".

Tommy agreed "Same here Mr. Hart". Kimberly's mom asked "So Tommy where are your mom, and dad?" Tommy explained "My mom died when I was just a baby, and my dad disappeared over ten years ago".

Tommy continued "They stopped looking for him after a while but I still hold out hope he's still out there". Kimberly's mom said "That's so sad". But Tommy assured her "It's okay I still have Trini's uncle Tao, and my friends here, and in Crossworld City".

Alpha was watching at the Command Center as oil, and lubricant leaked from his saucer. Zordon asked "Is something wrong Alpha?". Alpha lied "Oh nothing Zordon I think my exhaust ports are leaky after 10,000,000 years". Zordon agreed "I'm happy for the Rangers too Alpha".

The End.

Later that night somewhere on the dark side of the moon Lord Zedd once again appeared, and said "So I guess it's true what they say". Then Lord Zedd teleported into the now abandoned moon palace, and assumed a different form: His true form a middle aged Asian looking man in a black leather outfit with a green tunic underneath, and a ring like a monocle.

Lord Zedd said "If you want something done right". Lord Zedd raised his arms, and covered himself in flames. But when the flames cleared Zedd was now wearing a red muscle like suit with tubes, a silver grill like face plate, and a red visor.

Lord Zedd then summoned a silver scepter with a Z at the end. Lord Zedd then said "Do it youself". Then Lord Zedd started laughing maniacally as red lightning surged through the palace as Lord Zedd cried out "You ain't seen nothing yet Rangers".

Or is it?

Well that's all for now folks.

I just need to finish up watching Season 2, and when I come back it's Power Rangers: Thunder.

In fact for now I'm thinking of doing this until I finish In Space, and not only that but I also plan on doing the other Saban superheroes, and even make some of my own Superheroes.

In fact my schedule will be:

Power Rangers Thunder (Dairanger)

VR Troopers Season One (Metalder, Spielban)

Power Rangers Ninja (Kakuranger)

VR Troopers Season Two (Shaider, Speilban, Juspion)

Masked Rider Season One (Kamen Rider Black)

Karato Season One (Jiban, Winspector, Solbrain, and Exceeddraft)

Power Rangers Zeo (Ohranger)

VR Troopers Season Three (Shaider, Speilban, Juspion, Sharivan, Gavan)

Masked Rider Season Two (Kamen Rider Black RX)

Big Bad Beetle Borgs (B-Fighter)

Karato Season Two (Janperson, Blue Swat)

Power Rangers Turbo (Carranger)

Beetle Borgs Metalix (B Fighter Kabuto)

Ninja Turtles The Next Mutation

Ninjaman (Jiraiya)

Powr Rangers in Space (Megaranger)

Mystic Knights

And then finally Countdown To Destruction will be the finale.

How this works is that first I watch the Japanese show in this case Super Sentai, and then the American version which in this case would be Power Rangers, and then when I watch all of them I make a list of what I want to change. Then I watch the Japanese episode, and then the American one, and I then write my version.

It takes me a month or two to do this so I think it might take me a year or two to finish this. Afterwards if everyone still likes this. I'll probably keep doing Power Rangers until I'm current, and probably do the Pre Zyu stuff as well.

I want thank all my friends, and family, all my Tumblr followers, everyone I follow on Tumblr, Everyone who followed, faved, and reviewed this story on , Everyone on Rangerboard, and Power Rangers Online Message Board, and of course Saban entertainment, and Toei productions for making the shows that made this possible, and most of thank you whoever is reading this right now you made this happen.


End file.
